Incoherent Photographs
by Anthiese
Summary: Corrin is facing off against King Dedede when his hammer slams down upon his head so hard that he blacks out. When he wakes up, he forgets everything, even his relationship with Robin. Desperately trying to remember his life, he starts to develop feelings for the other Corrin that go beyond friendship. The only problem is that the other Corrin is already in a relationship.


Incoherent Photographs

* * *

Corrin liked to block out the world sometimes. The world could become overwhelmingly atrocious, noisy, and problematic. There were so many things wrong with the world and sometimes he had no desire to participate in it. However, it was common for him to unwillingly, and sometimes willingly, engage himself within this chaotic world. Corrin believed that it was not the world itself that was poisoned. It was the people in it. There were so many colorful characters in the world, so many individuals that were painted in various different colors. They all had their own opinions, their own ideas, their own motives, and their own personalities. These things clashed with each other and the decisions of all those characters shaped the world into something that it was never supposed to be. Yes, the world was a chaotic and sometimes horrible place to be, but there were also some good qualities about it. There was beauty, people who cared, nature, animals, and so many other things that most people took for granted. Corrin loved this world with all his heart and the people he had come to know. He even loved the memories that he had kept from his true self in the world that he was created from. Those memories were not real, but they _felt_ real to him. They were not his memories, but they _felt_ like his memories. It was fine though. These memories did not plague him, and they were _good_ memories.

Earphones plugged into his ears, Corrin just sat upon the railing of the balcony, enjoying the view on one deep evening. His legs dangled in the air and his eyes swept over the horizon. The colors of evening were painting the sky and the sun was beginning to set. The forest that existed in front of him was lush, green and quite divine. One could get lost in the forest if they did not know how to properly navigate it. Corrin was one of those who would never get lost in the forest. He often spent time there alone, like he was doing now. This time, however, he decided to stay on the balcony. The prince watched the trees dance to the wind's silent songs and these quiet songs caressed his white hair. He shut his eyes as music streamed into his ears from his Samsung phone. He was listening to a song called _When We Dance_ by someone named Sting. It was nice to listen to when he was sitting there on the balcony by himself, lost in his thoughts.

When he was alone like this, his mind was at complete ease. He had time to scan and organize all his thoughts. Time to himself was crucial and needed every day. If he did not get the opportunity do that, he would be a little cranky and unwilling to hold conversations with anyone. Being alone meant getting to know himself even more. Corrin believed that a person did not truly know who they were right off the bat. It did not matter how long one had lived in this world, you still did not truly know who you were. As you grow and continue your life, you discovered something new about yourself every single day. That was what he experienced on a daily basis. He found out today that he liked eating hot Cheetos. He had never tried it before, but his friend, Dark Pit, had made him try it today. Corrin was skeptical at first, but he tried it and ended up enjoying it very much.

It was not just his likes and dislikes that he learned in one day. He also discovered new words to use in his speech and figured out how to treat certain people. When he was not alone, he spent his time with friends and the one he loved, Robin. He learned more about them and what they liked to do. Corrin respected their wishes and opinions as well. He was not one to get into arguments too. So, if someone attempted to start an argument with him, Corrin remained cool and collected and thought of ways of how they could solve the situation. It usually turned out for the better.

Corrin was in a relationship with the female Robin. Master Hand had created Corrin and his female counterpart about two years ago. They were the newest addition to the Smash family. The first person that he and the female Corrin had met were the two Robins. The four of them had become close friends, but Corrin ended up getting even closer to the female Robin. Everyone assumed that Corrin would get closer to his female counterpart, but they were like siblings to each other. Everyone commented on how they looked like they were twins, but Master Hand constantly informed them that they were not twins and that he had created them separately. Corrin cared about the female Corrin, who he called Kamui, like a sister. The female Robin had captured his heart and he had stolen hers. It did not happen quickly, it happened over time. It was slow, and it had plenty of development.

It was nice being in a relationship. Robin was very sweet to him and always gave him her full attention whenever they were together. To him, Robin was the most important part of his day. He always made sure he had time for her and he was always there to watch her fights. When they were together, Corrin made sure to shower her with affection. They went out into the city sometimes and Corrin would buy her things. Robin would always gratefully decline, but he ended up spending a lot of money on her anyway. Corrin did not mind. He fought a lot and made a lot of money that way. The dragon prince won most of his fights. Robin understood him like no other and she respected his decisions. She also had no problem whatsoever about him wanting to be alone sometime during the day. Robin needed her alone time too and they both understood that. In addition to that, they knew that they could not be together every second of every day and they were very comfortable with that. A lot of the fighters in the Smash Mansion appreciated their relationship and even admired it.

Corrin did not have a clue as to what his significant other was up to at that moment. He did not want his mind occupied with thoughts of his lover. The man wanted to bask in the evening light and listen to his music. As _A Thousand Years_ by Sting began to hum gently into his ears, he closed his eyes once again and enjoyed the way the wind touched his skin. It was so peaceful on the balcony. There were no distractions, no one to bother him, and nothing to do. He was completely free and had no fights. He knew there were some fighters who had a lot to do at this time of day, like matches. Corrin knew that Kamui had like two fights this evening, which already happened. The first one was a team battle and she was to be paired up with the hero king, Marth. They were supposed to go up against Donkey Kong and Bowser. Their second match was against Princess Peach and Mr. Game  & Watch. Corrin silently hoped that his female counterpart had won her matches alongside the hero king. Donkey Kong and Bowser were tough opponents.

The prince himself had a match in one week. It was for glory, one on one with five minutes and two stocks. Master Hand had put him up against King Dedede for some unfathomable reason. Corrin detested fighting the heavier characters. It was difficult to rack up damage on them and most of them liked to spam the same move repeatedly. It was incredibly frustrating, but Corrin always somehow managed to prevail. Even when he didn't emerge victorious, he did not become salty.

Corrin was not dressed in his usual attire for battle. He was wearing his casual clothing, which consisted of a gray hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. His feet were bare. Corrin did not like wearing shoes or socks and he never did. He only did so on special occasions. Kamui was the same. She did not cover her feet in footwear. It was just weird for the both of them. Corrin felt comfortable without shoes. His significant other did not mind that either. She thought he was unique for not liking to wear shoes. The prince gently sang along to the music that was touching his ears and he kept his eyes closed. He knew he was not going to open them until the sun was no longer in the sky.

Two hours had gone by and the Hoshidan was still out on that balcony. The sun had finally set beyond the mountains in the faraway distance and the wind calmed. The night was cool and crisp, bringing in the creatures that existed in the darkness. Corrin finally opened his eyes again and realized that it was now nighttime. He began to wonder if he had missed dinner. The cafeteria within the Smash Mansion was open every minute of every single day, but they offered different things at different times. Corrin checked the clock on his Samsung phone and recognized the fact that he did not miss dinner. If he had, everyone would probably be off doing their own thing or sleeping by now. He'd be alone in the cafeteria, scarfing down food all by himself. Corrin did not find pleasure in eating alone and found it very pleasant to hold a conversation with others, especially with his friends.

The latest song that had been playing on his phone slowly faded away and Corrin closed the application on his mobile device. He removed the earphones from his ears and then stuffed them into his pocket messily. After that, he shoved his phone into the same pocket, having it sticking out. The prince jumped off the railing and back onto the solid ground of the balcony. The stone ground was cold beneath his bare feet and he shivered a little bit before heading inside. As soon as he was out, he was in one of the many living rooms in the giant home. This living room was always dimly lit and had a fireplace. There were sofas everywhere and old rugs sprawled along the ground. A desk could be found in the back of the room and there was a lamp atop it. On the sofa that faced the fireplace, was Corrin's female counterpart. Kamui was curled up on the sofa, holding an open book in her lap. Her eyes were entirely immersed in the words that were printed on the pages. The princess was dressed in a pair of purple shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was in the same fashion, but it was a little damp and she smelled like shampoo. Corrin guessed that she had just got out of the shower.

A smile stretched across Corrin's face as he approached her aloofly. When he reached the sofa, he tapped the top of her head with the back of his hand and she flinched a little bit, tearing her eyes away from her piece of literature. As soon as her eyes connected with his, a fond grin appeared on her facial features and she shut her book. "Hello, Corrin," she greeted him politely. "What're you doing? Were you out on the balcony again?"

"Yeah," answered Corrin, bobbing his head in a nod, slipping his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. His phone and earphones were in the pocket of his trousers. "Looks like you're getting a little bit of reading done, huh? What're you reading there?" The male walked around the sofa so that he was standing in front of her. He lowered his eyes down to the book, curiosity painting his face.

Kamui showed him the book. "It's just a romance novel I borrowed from Rosalina. It's actually pretty good. I've read plenty of novels about romance, but this one is not cliché at all. It's original and quite pleasant to read." The princess flipped open the book again. "I'm enjoying it a lot. I'll ask Rosalina if I could lend it to you when I'm done. I know you like a good book too."

"That's true." Corrin flopped down into the sofa next to his female counterpart and stretched out his legs. He turned his head so that he was gazing at her. He examined the emotions flickering on and off Kamui's face and noticed something a little off about her. Multiple emotions were appearing and disappearing on the girl's face, but he could not identify any of them. It was strange. "Is there something wrong?"

"You can tell?" Kamui questioned, her voice soaked in surprise. "You know me too well, Corrin."

"Well I am _you_ ," retorted Corrin nonchalantly.

"And you are _me_ ," input Kamui quietly. "It's just that we come from different dimensions when Master Hand created us. I'm from the time where I chose Nohr and you're from the reality where you chose Hoshido. I wonder if there's another us that chose neither side."

Corrin shrugged his shoulders, placing his hands on his lap. "Who knows? Anyway, don't try to change the subject. I know there's something wrong with you. You can tell me anything, you know that right? You're like a sister to me."

An exhale slipped through Kamui's lips and she straightened up, setting her book to the side. She cleared her throat and then blinked a few times. Her mouth opened and then closed again. It looked as if she was having a hard time deciding on how to start speaking. When she finally knew what she wanted to say, she said, "It's Marth."

Instantly, sympathy danced along Corrin's features and he sighed, looking away from her. This was always a problem with his friend. Kamui was in a relationship with the hero king, Marth. The two of them got along very well and their relationship came easy. It was tremendously obvious that Marth _adored_ Kamui and cherished her like she was a piece of irreplaceable treasure. The way they behaved themselves in the public eye displayed how they truly felt for one another. Corrin liked to see them happy together, but there was one problem. It was not a big problem, but it was there and Corrin wanted it to be solved, but it did not seem like it was going to be resolved any time soon.

"What about him?" asked Corrin, putting his eyes back on her and getting more comfortable on the sofa next to her. It was very quiet in the living room and the lights were still dim. It was almost dark within the area, but they were still able to see. "Is it the same problem?"

Kamui nodded her head. "Unfortunately."

"Explain," commanded Corrin, waiting patiently for her to elaborate on the problem. He did this a lot with her. Corrin would sit with her and listen to her rant about her problems or vent about pent up emotions. Corrin did not mind. He was a good listener and was patient with everybody.

"Well, whenever I need Marth to spend a little more time with me, he is always busy training with Roy or Lucina. At first, I didn't have a problem with it, but now it's bothering me," Kamui talked with a solemn tone. "I know I should not want his full attention every second of every day. That is foolish and uncalled for. However, it's like he spends more time with other people than he does with me. I can't even remember the last time the two of us went out to do something together. When we _are_ together, Marth is the sweetest and most caring person ever, but our time together is always cut so short. It leaves me wanting more time with him. I can't bring myself to tell him about this. I don't want him to think that I am trying to be too demanding. I don't want to seem selfish. I know he has other things to do and that he has a bunch of other people that care about him, but I just love being with him so much. He makes me really happy, and I know I make him happy too."

Corrin allowed every single word from Kamui's mouth enter his ears. His mind processed the words and analyzed them carefully. It was great that she knew that Marth cared about her even if he did not spend much time with her. There was no sign that the two would split, which relieved him tremendously. If he had found out that the both of them were going to go their separate ways all because of something so small, Corrin would have been greatly disappointed. In fact, he would have probably tried to get them back together, but he was glad that wasn't the case. Still, Kamui's voice was dripping with mild sadness and her eyes transformed into a dullness that did not complement her at all. Corrin hated seeing Kamui sad. He hated seeing _any_ of his friends sad. Corrin continued to contemplate on Kamui's words as he tried to conjure up a response to her venting. If Robin was sad because she thought that he did not spend enough time with her, he would be a little irked and very perplexed. Couples needed their time alone and it was not healthy to be together every minute of every day. It was wrong and Corrin believed that this was one of the countless causes of relationships shattering.

"When was the last time Marth spent time with you, Kamui?" Corrin questioned his good friend, reaching over and rubbing her arm with his hand gently to soothe her worries. "You know, I always get time to myself every day. It doesn't bother Robin. She understands that I need my space, and I think she needs her space sometimes too. People who are in a relationship can't be together all the time. It just doesn't work that way."

Kamui lowered her eyes to Corrin's hand, listlessly watching him rub her arm. It was a sweet gesture and Kamui appreciated it. "It has been three weeks since Marth spent any time with me. Yes, I see him every day, but our encounters are brief." She moved away from Corrin after a moment, situating her gaze on the lifeless fireplace. "Corrin, you get to spend a large amount of time with Robin. I envy you. You are more than willing to spend time with Robin and she is more than willing to do the same. Marth, however, is too occupied with other things to even realize that I need him."

Corrin's shoulders sagged after she was done speaking and he dropped his hand onto his lap when she moved away from him. "Ah, you're right," he said, understanding. "Here, I have an idea. Why don't you refuse to spend time with him when he _does_ suggest that the both of you spend time together?"

"Why would I do something like that?" Kamui appeared to be genuinely bamboozled. Her eyes had enlarged and she was staring at Corrin as if he had grown a third eye. "That sounds ridiculous. If I want to spend more time with Marth, why would I decline his offer when he suddenly _does_ want to be with me? I believe that defeats the purpose."

"Oh, I know it sounds kind of dumb, but I think it might work," Corrin replied, pulling his legs up onto the sofa and crossing his legs. The prince's eyes were glimmering with mischief. "If you don't want to confront him about this, then this is the only option. I'm going down to the cafeteria and you're coming with me. If Marth is there, we'll sit with him and act normal. If he asks to spend time with you, just act like you're busy with other things. Wait, _are_ you busy with other things?"

Kamui blinked a few times. "Well, I'm not busy tonight, but I am busy tomorrow. I have a match tomorrow. I have to fight Sonic, Shulk, and Bayonetta. It's in the morning so I might have to go to sleep early tonight."

"That's perfect!" Corrin blurted out, patting her on the shoulder and getting up from the sofa. "Just tell him that you're busy preparing for your match tomorrow. It's the perfect excuse and you won't be lying about anything. Are you with me?"

Kamui watched him closely, a frown slowly appearing on her face. Was that a bad idea? Kamui liked the sound of it though. "Fine. I'll give it a try. It's going to be hard not to give in though. I really want to spend more time with him." Kamui got up from the sofa and decided to leave her book there. "I'll come back for the book. Come on. Let's go!"

Laughing lightly, Corrin followed Kamui out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. It didn't take them long to reach the cafeteria. It wasn't as crowded as Corrin thought it would be. It was lively though. There were voices here and there, but they weren't too loud. A lot of the Smash fighters were present, sitting at various tables and having colorful conversations. Corrin could not make out any words, but he assumed that they were all interesting conversations. Corrin and Kamui bought their food with money that they had earned during their fights and hurried to look around for the appropriate table. Corrin only grabbed an apple and a salad, not that hungry. Kamui had piled up her plate with mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, bread rolls, and corn bread. It was a known fact that his female counterpart ate a whole lot more than he did.

Corrin consented to his eyes roaming the area. His eyes landed on each table until he found the correct one. When he did, his entire face lit up and he tugged on Kamui's tank top to grab her attention. Kamui turned to look at him and then noticed what he was staring at. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the table that they were seeking out. It was a table in the far corner and Marth, Roy, Sheik, and Pit sat there. It looked like they were just finishing up their dinner. All of them looked like they were enjoying each other's company. Nodding at Kamui, Corrin started making his way over there with Kamui following close behind him. Once they reached the table, it got very quiet and eyes were turned to them.

"Hey, guys," Corrin let out smoothly, slipping into a seat next to Pit. Pit moved over a little bit and looked glad to see them. His eyes were bright and full of life, which was something that Corrin enjoyed seeing in Pit. Pit was nothing like Dark Pit, which was crazy because they were both the same. Pit liked to talk a lot and was very outgoing while Dark Pit kept to himself and didn't talk much. "How are you doing, Pit?" Corrin asked the angel, placing his food in front of him.

"I'm doing fantastic, how about you?" Pit responded immediately, resting his chin in his palms as he gazed at Corrin cheerily.

Corrin gave him the peace sign. "I'm great."

Kamui just stood there at the end of the table, holding her plate of food. She was nibbling on her bottom lip nervously, wondering where she should sit. Marth was sitting between Sheik and Roy, which was aggravating her a little bit. How was she supposed to sit next to the hero king if he was sandwiched between those two? Kamui wanted to ask them to sit somewhere else, but she knew that would be rude. Corrin was studying her intently, worrying about her and what she was going to do. Everyone was now staring at her and he noticed that it was making her a little bit embarrassed. Her cheeks were splashed with the color pink and Corrin was sure that she was going to say something that might embarrass her even further. Before she could say anything, however, Marth removed himself from his seat and approached her with a grin playing on his lips.

"You want to sit next to me, don't you?" Marth asked her, already reading her like a book. The pinkish hue in Kamui's cheeks had darkened to a rose red, and she mutely nodded her head. Chuckling behind closed lips, Marth gently took one of her hands, kissed the back of it, and then politely asked if Sheik and Roy could move over, which they did without complaint. Marth gestured for Kamui to sit and she did so. Once that was through, Marth took a seat next to her and gazed at her fondly and with much affection. Kamui stared back at him with a soft smile curling her lips, her eyes heavy with deep emotions.

Corrin could not help but smile at their interaction. It tickled him when he witnessed his female counterpart getting shy and quiet around the wielder of Falchion. Her emotions for the king was pure and very evident. Corrin kept watching them until Roy speaking broke him out of his trance. Corrin did not get to catch the first part of what the redhead had said, but he started paying attention after that.

"And I won just like that! Ganondorf didn't stand a chance!" completed Roy, throwing a fist into the air jovially. "I charged up the Sword of Seals and he just _stood_ there! I released it and he went _flying_ off the stage. Really, he didn't even get rid of any of my stocks. I won by a landslide!"

"Really?" Corrin piped up curiously, munching on his apple leisurely. "Ganondorf stood there and watched you charge up the Sword of Seals until it was completely charged. You released it and he _still_ didn't move? That's kind of stupid if you ask me." Corrin did not mind badmouthing Ganondorf. Ganondorf was a sour individual and never bothered to talk to anyone. If he did, he was always talking about how he was going to crush them if he ever went up against him. Ganondorf was a fierce opponent and a heavy hitter. The evil king could rack up damage on a character quickly and smack them off the stage. Corrin had gone against him a few times before, but never one on one. Corrin believed that Roy had an advantage fighting Ganondorf because he wasn't so light, but not as heavy as Ganondorf himself.

Roy nodded his head rapidly at Corrin. "Yup! I guess he thought he was too far away for my blade to reach him. What an idiot."

"I saw that fight!" Pit pitched in with a laugh. "You were so awesome in it, Roy. Ganondorf didn't stand a chance against you!"

"Thank you, thank you," sang Roy, bathing in Pit's compliments.

Corrin chortled at them and took another bite of his apple. "Do you have any other matches tomorrow, Roy?"

"I think I have one against Princess Zelda," Roy replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I have to ask Master Hand about it."

"Okay," said Corrin.

"I have a match against Samus, Dark Pit, and R.O.B tomorrow," Sheik spoke up for the first time since Corrin and Kamui joined them at their table. She was leaning back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. There was a mildly irritated expression inhabiting her mostly concealed features. "I am not looking forward to that at all. All three of them like to spam projectiles."

"That's true!" Roy added, agreeing with Sheik. "I never stand a chance against those guys because of them constantly spamming those same moves. All Samus does is fire her canon. Dark Pit shoots arrows all day. And R.O.B likes to throw crap at you!"

Corrin wanted to defend one of his best friends, Dark Pit, but he knew he couldn't. What Roy was saying was true. Those three liked to spam, and there were a few others who enjoyed doing the same thing. Corrin wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but he detested it when people threw projectiles all day long. Corrin shook his head and took a glance at Sheik, watching her stare at Roy as he talked about how he disliked spammers. Everyone knew that Sheik liked Roy very much, but Roy was completely oblivious to this fact. Roy was dense when it came to people liking _him_ , but he wasn't dense to who _he_ liked. Currently, Roy had eyes for Princess Peach. Corrin knew that Sheik must have a hard time trying to get Roy to notice her more because Roy is constantly thinking of ways on how he can spend more time with Peach.

"Pittoo likes to do that just to annoy people sometimes," Pit revealed through a yawn. "He told me this one time."

Roy looked at him. "Well, tell him to stop!"

As Roy and Pit started speaking with each other, Corrin decided to place his attention on Marth and Kamui. Kamui had somehow finished all her food and she was quietly talking with Marth. Marth was holding her hand delicately, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Kamui was leaning close to him, a smile gracing her lips. Corrin could not hear what they were talking about, so he leaned forward a little bit, straining to hear the words that were coming out of their mouths.

"Would you like me to take you to see a movie tomorrow?" Marth was asking his lover, his thumb still caressing her knuckles. "I have no matches tomorrow and I am completely free. I would like to spend that free time with you."

Kamui looked so happy that Corrin thought she was going to start crying tears of joy. Corrin did not want her to give into what Marth was saying. He did not want her to agree to hang out with him tomorrow. It would not work anyway. She had things to do tomorrow. Corrin bit down on his lower lip, ignoring everything and everyone else around him, waiting impatiently for Kamui's answer to Marth. Kamui glanced at him remorsefully before bringing her attention back to the hero king. The girl cleared her throat and then shook her head hesitantly. "No," she choked out reluctantly. "I-I…I am busy tomorrow. I have a match in the morning. I'm sorry."

Marth raised one of his eyebrows at her. "Oh? Is that your only match tomorrow morning?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yes…" answered Kamui slowly, unsurely.

A smile appeared on Marth's face at her response. "Well, after your match, allow me to take you to see a movie, Kamui. We can go see anything you want."

"I…" Struggling not to yes, Kamui flickered her eyes over to Corrin across the table helplessly. She fidgeted in her seat and swallowed hard, blinking rapidly. Corrin wanted to tell her to calm down, but he couldn't say anything. Marth, who was studying her closely like she was an ancient artifact in a museum, grew concerned at her behavior and he started frowning. "I can't. I can't go to see a movie with you tomorrow, Marth. I'm…I'll be busy, uh, training."

Marth's entire body seemed to sag down in massive disappointment, but his eyes conveyed that he did not believe her story entirely. "Are you sure? Won't you be tired from your match tomorrow morning? Why would you go straight to training after your match? And if you must train, will you be free _after_ your training session?"

"N-No…" Kamui mumbled sadly, looking away from him.

Marth's frown deepened and he let go of her hand, grabbing her chin and moving her head so that she was looking at him again. "Kamui, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" Kamui responded a bit too loudly. "Um…yeah. I mean, I just have a lot to do tomorrow. Maybe next time?"

Marth was quiet for a long moment, staring at her as if she had grown a second head. It took a few minutes for Marth to look away from her and nod his head. "Okay. If you say so, Kamui." It did not sound like Marth believed her words. Now, his expression was unreadable, but he seemed to have something on his mind. There was disappointment swimming in his eyes and Corrin knew that Kamui took notice of this, but she appeared to be miserable. Corrin wondered if his plan was a good idea. Kamui did not look happy and neither did Marth.

Maybe he made a mistake?

Corrin did not want to dwell on that. He hoped that Marth would persist on them spending more time together. The prince shoved the rest of his salad into his mouth and swallowed it before quickly getting out of his seat, almost knocking his chair down in the process. Everyone looked at him questioningly. Corrin sheepishly laughed and backed away from the table with his empty plate. "Well, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to sleep now. I'll see all of you tomorrow then." Corrin gave Kamui a quick wink before rushing out of the cafeteria, dumping his plate into a dirty dish rack on the way out.

The Hoshidan noble moved his legs quickly to an elevator that was in the corridor outside of the cafeteria. The elevator would take him up to his floor where his room existed. As soon as the elevator doors spread open, Corrin stepped into it and then watched the doors close. He pressed a button for the third floor and it took him up in no time. Yawning lightly, he exited the elevator and was about to approach his room, but a hand wrapped around his wrist, yanked him back and he found a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

At first Corrin was shocked out of his mind, but then he recognized the lips that were connected with his and he shut his eyes and immediately kissed the person back. His hands flew down to their hips and he pushed the person up against a wall, trapping them. A soft gasp slipped out of their mouth from the action through their kiss, but Corrin did not stop. Their lips moved against each other in perfect sync and Corrin felt like he was in heaven. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Corrin did not let go of the person's hips.

It was none other than Robin.

Corrin thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was down and falling over her shoulders like waves of an ocean. She was in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of rainbow colored short shorts and a black tank top. A pair of white socks adorned her feet and she was smiling up at him softly, her hands on his chest. Corrin embraced her after admiring her appearance and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"I missed you," breathed Robin, burying her face in his neck affectionately. "I'm sorry I came at you like that." Now, she was blushing and Corrin could feel how warm her face felt against his neck. Corrin grinned to himself, holding her closer. "I don't know what came over me, honestly. I just…I just felt like kissing you like that. I was surprised you kissed me back without even realizing who I was."

Corrin laughed at her and pulled away from her to view her red face. He poked her nose with his finger and rolled his eyes at her, almost bursting out laughing again at the frown that jumped onto her features. "I would not be kissing a stranger," he told her, his tone lathered in amusement. "I knew it was you as soon as I tasted your sweet lips." He lowered his head and brushed his lips across hers faintly, knowing that he just made her heart skip a beat.

"My lips are sweet?" asked Robin, raising one of her eyebrows. "You are so corny, Corrin. Hey, that kind of has a nice ring to it. Corny Corrin." A wild guffaw came out of Robin's mouth and she moved away from him, grabbing her belly and laughing even harder. "Corny Corrin! That sounds too funny!"

Corrin gave her a blank look, no longer entertained. "Corny Corrin? Really? That sounds so ridiculous! You better not tell anyone about that horrific name, Robin!"

Robin put her hands behind her back and giggled, her eyes displaying playfulness. "Why not? I'm sure they'll all laugh about it!"

Corrin rolled his eyes again and took a step toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her close to his own body. Robin wiggled in his grip and tried to escape, but it was useless. Corrin was physically stronger than her. Instead of trying to escape, she relaxed in his arms and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Robin was still amused and she was planning on telling everyone about Corrin's new nickname tomorrow. It would happen and she would get a good laugh out of it. She knew Corrin would laugh too. He was not one to get easily angered.

"What have you been doing since I was gone?" Corrin questioned her after a time of silence passed. "I went to the cafeteria with Kamui, but you weren't there. Oh, how's the other Robin doing, by the way?" he asked curiously.

Robin gently caressed the side of Corrin's neck softly, humming in response to that. It sounded like she was thinking about something. When she was done thinking, she opened her eyes and replied, "Well, I was doing a lot of reading and I wasn't really hungry for dinner. I had a big meal during lunch. Rufure is doing just fine. He's been getting real cozy with the Wii Fit Trainer lately."

"Huh?" Corrin looked at her, pulling away a little bit. "Wait, _what_? Are you trying to tell me that they're _dating_?"

Almost everyone liked to refer to the male Robin as Rufure to distinguish the two. People who were not close to the male Robin just called him Robin. Rufure was a very kind person and Corrin was close friends with him as well. Rufure was a tough fighter too. Corrin knew this because he had fought him before and lost a few times to him. It was also fun to fight him and very challenging. Corrin did not know who Rufure liked, but he thought he was sure that Rufure did not take an interest in the Wii Fit Trainer. How was that even possible? Corrin's head was starting to hurt.

"That's right." Robin managed to get out of her boyfriend's hold, scratching her cheek in a thoughtful manner. "Rufure had come to me about it first. At first, he was scared. He didn't know why he was feeling that way toward the female Wii Fit Trainer. At first I thought he was talking about the male Wii Fit Trainer. I was confused, but he cleared that up for me. Anyway, Rufure was so scared when he was talking to me about it. He once had feelings for Lucina, but I guess those feelings are gone now. Besides, I think Lucina has eyes for Shulk for some unfathomable reason. I mean, it's a huge possibility."

Corrin nodded slowly, dumbfounded. "Okay. Stay on topic, Robin."

"Right, right." The tactician blushed in embarrassment for straying off topic. "Ahem. Well, it's true. Rufure does really like the Wii Fit Trainer. He explained to me in great detail of what he liked about her. I don't think it's odd at all. I think it's kind of nice. Rufure seems to be very infatuated with her."

Corrin wore an expression that consisted of bafflement, mild happiness, and curiosity. All of these emotions colored his eyes and face, painting in all of these different vivid colors. It was interesting to see all of the emotions occupying Corrin's features. Robin watched with much curiosity of her own, letting him process what she told him. After he was done thinking and analyzing her words, the dragon prince shook his head and laughed a little bit.

"Well, I'm happy for him," he decided, nodding his head in confirmation. "Did he make his feelings known to the Wii Fit Trainer? If he did, I'm going to be even more happy for him." As he said this, Robin started shaking her head from side to side. This made Corrin's smile fade away and he crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips and raising one eyebrow.

Robin crossed her arms too. "He's scared of telling her how he feels, Corrin. I've been trying to get him to tell her how he feels, but he doesn't listen," she explained quietly. She shook her head once more and then beamed at him. "Anyway, that's up to him if he tells her or not. Are you heading back to your room, Corrin?" she asked him, reaching over and taking his hand in her own.

Corrin interwove their fingers together and winked at her. "Yeah. I'm kind of tired. You want to join me?" he sent his question her way. His tone was dripping with hope and something that Robin could not decipher at the time. Corrin knew what her answer was going to be. Whenever he asked her to come to his room with him, she would immediately say yes. Robin often did not like sleeping alone and Corrin enjoyed having her next to him in his bed. It was nice. Corrin liked to cuddle with Robin and hug her close to his own body, feeling her warmth. It was one of the things that he loved doing with his girlfriend. It brought him nothing but happiness.

"Yes," Robin responded, just like Corrin predicted.

Corrin pressed a kiss to her cheek and, with their hands still joined, they trekked to Corrin's room and Corrin used his card key to unlock it. The door swung open and the duo wasted no time in stepping into the room. The Hoshidan quietly shut the door behind them, releasing their hands. He locked it when he was done and then turned on the lights. There was nothing special about his room. He had a bed, a window, a desk with a computer on it, and a closet where he kept all his clothes. There was also a bathroom. The window to his room was open and there was a small breeze streaming through. It cooled the room and Robin wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

"Oh, sorry." Corrin rushed over to the window and instantly closed it shut. "I usually like it cold in here. That's why I leave the window open, but you already know that." Corrin removed his hoodie and then handed it to her. He was now just in his sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "Here, Robin. This will keep you warm. And I know how much you like wearing my clothes."

Robin rolled her eyes at him and snatched the item of clothing from his grip. She was a little too eager to get the thing over head and on her body. Corrin watched her while trying not to release a guffaw. When she was finished getting the hoodie on, she smiled cheerfully, inhaling the scent that came with the hoodie. It was Corrin's scent, and she loved it.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Corrin sang, climbing into his bed and resting on his stomach. He had taken out his phone and was scrolling through his songs.

"Are we going to listen to one of those songs again?" questioned Robin, getting into the bed next to him and also resting her belly on the mattress. "I liked that one song by Sting."

A chortle jumped out of Corrin's mouth at her statement as he continued scrolling through the various music that was contained in his mobile device. "I have a _lot_ of songs by Sting on here. Which one are you talking about?"

"The one we listened to last night." Robin pressed her face into one of the pillows, her voice muffled. Corrin could tell that the magic user was tired.

"The one we listened to last night?" Corrin tried to remember what he played for them last night. It was difficult. He had played quite a few songs last night, most of them by Sting and the Police. The only thing that Corrin had on his phone were songs that he enjoyed listening to. That was the only reason why he had a phone in the first place. He didn't need it to call people or to download games.

"It went like…like…" Robin was slowly drifting off into sleep. "It's murder by numbers…one, two…three…"

"It's as easy to learn as your ABC's," Corrin finished for her, glancing at her with a grin resting on his lips. "Yeah. That's Murder by Numbers. The Police." He quickly found that song on his phone and then turned it up. The prince pressed play and then placed his phone on the other side of his body, allowing the music to play and touch their ears.

Robin murmured something incoherently and she rolled over so that her back was facing him. Soft snores could be heard coming from her parted lips and it was clear to Corrin that slumber had taken her to dreamland. The Hoshidan's features softened at this and he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Her back pressed against his front and he nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose, breathing in her sweet scent. Robin commonly smelled like maple syrup, but now she smelled like blossoming roses. It was a nice aroma and it made him feel content. Corrin slowly closed his eyes and planted a kiss on the skin on her neck. The prince proceeded to give her a little more kisses until she started protesting in her sleep. Corrin chuckled quietly at this and left her alone after that, deciding that it was time for him to sleep too. He did so shortly.

* * *

"Buster!"

Corrin leaned forward in his seat as he watched the fight progress on the television screen in front of him. He was watching a fight between Shulk and his significant other, Robin. So far, both were doing very well. They both had one stock left and there was two minutes left on the clock. They were on the Gaur Plain. It was for glory so there were no items allowed, not even the Smash Ball was allowed. The stage was flat too, so there were not any platforms. It was a tough fight so far and Corrin was silently rooting for Robin to win this fight. Whenever she went up against Shulk, she would lose. Corrin hoped that she remained focused throughout the entire fight and did not slip up somewhere. Kamui was sitting next to him, also leaning forward with Rufure next to her. Dark Pit was there too on Corrin's left side. He was not that into the fight. Instead, he leaned back in his seat with his arms folded, a stoic expression stuck on his face. Marth was standing behind the couch that they were all occupying, eyes a little bit narrowed.

Shulk had just activated Monado Buster. Both of them were at zero percent damage. The theme "Unfinished Battle" was playing. It was a new addition to the stage. Everyone had begged Master Hand to add that song in there and he eventually did, not wanting to hear any more of their pestering. Now, there it was, playing loudly as the two fought for victory on the Gaur Plain.

"Arcfire!" shouted Robin, summoning her magic and blasting fire at Shulk. As soon as she did so, Shulk used his counter move. He brought the Monado back and then swung it at her hard while still having Buster activated. A yelp escaped Robin's mouth as she was smacked with the Monado. Robin went flying back, falling off the stage. She managed to grab the edge of it though and pull herself back up. Shulk was waiting for her though, immediately using his neutral attack.

Robin got punched in the face by a jab from the Homs. The fist was so fast that she did not see it coming. She tried to back away, but Shulk caught her with a mid-level roundhouse kick and followed it up with an upward slash from his weapon. Robin was knocked off the stage once more and used her second jump to get back to the stage, but Shulk suddenly leaped off the stage and swung his Monado at her in a neutral aerial. It was clear that he was trying to finish her off by repeatedly hitting her off stage.

Acting quickly, Robin air dodged, breathing out a huge sigh of relief as the blade passed through her harmlessly. Then, she used her Elwind tome. "Elwind!" Her wind magic boosted her back up to the stage and she landed on her feet, whipping around to face Shulk who was now getting back to the stage. Shulk had almost killed himself jumping off stage to get her like that. The Homs seemed very determined to defeat her.

"You knew I was going to hit you off stage, didn't you?" Shulk talked, gripping the Monado with both hands.

Robin kept her guard up even as they spoke, "Yeah. What of it?"

Shulk smiled at her. "Good job. But I _will_ finish you. All because we're friends doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"Haven't you already been going easy on me this entire fight?" Robin countered, raising one of her eyebrows. It was an insult that she had been wanting to use for some time now. The look on Shulk's face almost made her burst out laughing.

"You got jokes, eh?" Shulk questioned.

"Sometimes, yeah!" answered Robin through a shaky laugh. "Got anything to say about that?"

The blond slowly shook his head. "Nope. I hope you can keep up!" He quickly activated the Monado arts again, holding up his weapon. "Speed!"

Robin was hoping that he would use that art. She saw him coming from a mile away. It did not matter how fast he made himself, she was still going to get a few hits on him. Shulk darted at her, faster than Sonic, and she dodge rolled out of the way. Right after that, she casted her Thunder magic from her Thunder tome without charging it up. It smacked Shulk right in the back and he stumbled forward a little bit. Soon after that Robin unleashed another Thunder attack on him. Shulk dodged in place and then jumped up, swinging his Monado at her again. Robin moved out of the way as fast as she could and then started charging up her Thunder tome, contemplating on whether or not she should use her Levin Sword.

Corrin, who was still watching with everyone else, was still hoping that Robin would not mess this up. He wanted her to win and he wanted to congratulate her. He knew that Kamui felt the same way and so did Rufure.

"Shulk isn't going to fall for that," Marth commented absentmindedly, continuing to watch the fight with his eyes.

Kamui glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Why not?"

"Shulk already knows her fighting pattern. She is going to try to catch him with her fully charged Thunder when he is not paying attention, but I know what Shulk is going to do," Marth responded easily without looking at her. "He is going to turn Buster on again and rack up some more damage before he turns on Smash. All he has to do is hit her one time with the Monado while Smash is on and then she'll go flying off the stage."

"Well, maybe she knows better!" piped up Corrin, disagreeing with the hero king. "I mean, she's learned from her mistakes."

"I have to agree with Marth on this one," inserted Dark Pit casually, slinging one arm over the couch and getting more comfortable. He appeared to be rather bored. "Robin didn't learn from last time. Shulk is just going to use Smash on her or hit her off stage. He's going to make sure she used her second jump when he _does_ do this."

Rufure glanced at both of them. "What is _wrong_ with you guys? Don't you want Robin to win?"

"I personally want Shulk to win," Marth answered without hesitation. "He is a great fighter, a much better fighter than Robin."

Corrin whipped his head around to glare at the wielder of Falchion. "Well, I guess everyone has their own opinions, huh?" He did not want to get irate, but Marth was not helping him. His remark agitated him a little bit and he wanted to retaliate with something else, but he knew that would be wrong. So, he settled with the comment that had come out of his mouth.

"Indeed," agreed Marth, nodding at him.

"I don't care who wins," Dark Pit replied, shrugging. "This fight is boring."

After those words were out of the dark angel's mouth, everyone brought their attention back to the TV. So far, things were looking terrible for Robin. Her percentage was high at one hundred percent. Shulk was only at fifty percent. Time was running out. There was only one minute left on the clock and both of them were trying really hard not to die.

"Smash!" Shulk activated the Monado's final art.

Robin was panting heavily, becoming worn out from the fight. She was not giving up though. The girl started charging up her Thunder once more, but Shulk was on her. He jumped up and came down with a backslash, intending to finish her right then and there. Robin backed away at the last minute, almost falling off the stage. She swallowed hard and released her magic, shooting it at Shulk. The wielder of the Monado easily evaded the shot and was still all over her. It became overwhelming and Robin eventually froze when Shulk grabbed her and then did his back throw. Robin was immediately shot off the stage from the devastating assault and disappeared into the sky, losing her final stock.

"This is the Monado's power!" yelled Shulk victoriously, striking a pose while holding the Monado tightly. There was a smile covering his face and his eyes were lit with triumph.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS…SHULK!

Still grinning, Shulk swung the Monado upward and then placed it on his back, planting his hand on his hip. "I got through that pretty good!" he announced to the crowd. The crowd cheered heavily, and Shulk drowned in their applause as he was slowly transported out of the Gaur Plain.

Corrin got up from the couch when Robin and Shulk came back from the Gaur Plain. Marth disappeared and Dark Pit decided to go do something worthwhile. Kamui and Rufure stayed sitting on the couch. Corrin could see Robin and Shulk shaking hands in the corridor and there were no hard feelings between them. He was glad. Sometimes people got real salty. Corrin was happy that his Robin was not one of those people. He knew that she would train harder and win next time she was up against the Homs.

"You were tougher than last time," Shulk told Robin, letting go of her hand and nodding his head. "Thanks for a great battle. You were amazing."

Robin laughed with uncertainty. "You're just saying that to make me feel better, Shulk," she spoke sheepishly and a little bashfully.

Shulk shook his head. "No. I mean it."

"Hey, guys," Corrin chirped as he got closer to them. He stopped in front of them and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "That was an exciting battle. I was hoping Robin would win, but I guess today is not your day, huh?"

"Apparently not," replied Robin, shrugging. "But it's okay. I'll get you next time, Shulk."

"I won't make it easy," declared the Monado boy, simpering. "Oh, isn't Corrin's match next? I forgot who she's supposed to fight."

Corrin's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, that's right. We should all go watch her fight. She should be gone now." As the three of them went back to the living room to the TV, they realized that Rufure was the only one there now. Kamui had gone to prepare for her match. Corrin frowned when he recognized the fact that Marth was nowhere to be found. Was he not going to watch Kamui's fight? That bothered Corrin a little bit, but he pushed those thoughts away and focused on Robin. He talked with her for a bit and Shulk pitched in eventually. They kept talking until Kamui's fight began.

* * *

Later on that day after Kamui's fight was over, Robin dragged Corrin to her room on the first floor of the mansion, informing him that she wanted his company for now. The prince obliged and stayed in her room as she took a shower. Corrin had the volume on his phone at the max and was playing _Don't Cry_ by Seal. The Hoshidan was atop Robin's bed on his belly. He was becoming a little drowsy and was feeling a bit bored. The window in the room was closed and the steam from the shower was getting into the bedroom. It made it warm in the room and that caused Corrin to feel uncomfortable. It didn't make him too uncomfortable though. Just a little. Corrin needed something to do, but there was nothing to do in the room. Robin had a bunch of books in her bedroom, but there was nothing else to do. Corrin liked to read sometimes, but he didn't want to do that right now. The prince cleared his throat and then released a deep sigh, pressing his face into one of the pillows. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. It did not sound like the shower was on anymore. Corrin reached up and grabbed his phone, turning off the music. He rolled onto his back and saw Robin coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Her long, white hair fell to her shoulders and it looked very damp. When she noticed him staring, she smiled at him and waved.

"See something interesting?" Robin demanded to know, walking over to her closet to look for something casual to wear. She was not going to wear her usual uniform. That was only for when she was battling or when she felt like it really. "You keep staring over here."

"I do see something interesting," Corrin talked, leaning back on his elbows and eyeing her up and down without any shame. He believed he had the right to look at his girlfriend in such a way. Besides, he knew Robin didn't mind. "I see the most beautiful girl in all of existence standing before me. And the only thing that is covering her body is a _towel_."

Robin poked her head out of the closet. "You sound corny again, Corny Corrin!"

"I do not!" Corrin huffed out, frowning in her direction. "Did you tell anyone that stupid name, by the way?"

"I told Toon Link and Lucina. I was planning on telling the Villagers and Duck Hunt too," Robin answered him, coming out of the closet with a bundle of clothing. "Maybe I'll tell Zero Suit Samus as well. I think that might make them laugh."

Corrin groaned, introducing his palm to his face. "You better not, Robin!"

"Too late!" Robin sang in a giddy manner.

Corrin wanted to groan again, but stopped himself. Instead, he allowed himself to be distracted by Robin. She was sorting out the bundle of clothing that she had emerged from the closet with. Corrin thought she looked so beautiful. The other fighters probably did not see her that way, but she was to him. Robin meant everything to him and he didn't know what he would do without her in his life. Robin was very important to him and he knew that she felt the same way about him. Their relationship was strong and Corrin wanted it to last forever.

Clearing his throat, he let a smirk appear on his face and he sat up, crossing his legs on the bed. "Hey, Robin?" he spoke quietly, lowly.

Robin pulled her attention away from her task, letting them rest on her lover. "Yeah? What is it, Corrin?" she questioned.

"Why don't you take off your towel?" Corrin asked, the smirk never leaving his face. He was now staring at her with overwhelming interest, his eyes conveying unhidden want and need.

Robin's face immediately felt hot after Corrin's question and she swallowed her saliva. Her hands trembled a little bit and she looked away from him, going back to what she was doing. "What? Don't be ridiculous, Corrin. I need to get dressed."

"And you have to take your towel off to do that, don't you?" Corrin retorted, voice thick with emotion. He enjoyed how her face got as red as a tomato. He always wondered why Robin got so flustered over something like this. It wasn't like they never did anything of the sort before. They had slept together a few times before, only when the time was right. Corrin felt that this was one of those times.

"Well, yeah…" Robin replied quietly without looking at him. "So?"

"So, you can come over here, take that towel off, and let me make you feel good," Corrin stated quite bluntly, still staring directly at her.

The redness in Robin's cheeks deepened and she raised her hands, pressing her fists into her cheeks in hopes of getting rid of the color. Corrin could not help but laugh at her childish display. "You know that's not going to make your blush go away. Come here." Corrin held out his hand to her, not removing himself from her bed. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Corrin," mumbled Robin in embarrassment, moving her legs and going over to her lover. Corrin grasped her hand and pulled her down into the bed next to him.

The wielder of the Omega Yato gently pushed his significant other back so that she was laying down. Robin stared at up at him, her heart racing within her chest. Corrin climbed on top of her, parting her legs and getting between them. He made sure to press his body against hers as he left kisses on her bare skin. Robin's face was still flushed and her breathing began to intensify from Corrin's actions. When Corrin finished planting kisses all over her skin, he brought his lips to hers and kissed them gently. After he pulled away, he stared into her eyes and asked softly, "May I make love to you, Robin?"

"Yes," Robin replied breathlessly, her limbs trembling from the excitement.

Corrin grinned in satisfaction and got to work on removing her towel.

Three days went by after that night. Corrin found himself on the balcony again, listening to his music. The prince tried hard not to think about anything. He wanted his mind to be clear today. All he wanted to do was to gaze out into the horizon and watch how the sky changed colors. He wanted to see the clouds take their various shapes. Corrin tilted his head back and just stared at the blueness that was slowly deepening into one of the many colors of evening. He liked to believe that the sky was formless. It had no shape. It was just there. People were kind of like that, he concluded. People had multiple personalities and could change at any moment. Their emotions did not have a set form. They were all formless like the sky. It was an assumption that Corrin had and he was going to stick with it. Maybe he would mention this to one of his friends? Maybe he would inform Robin of it? He did not know. He himself was formless. Corrin did not know who he was going to be tomorrow or the next day after that. He was constantly changing, even if the change was incredibly slow and unnoticeable. _Everyone_ was constantly changing and learning new things every single day. There was not one person who could tell him otherwise.

An exhale got through his parted lips and he bowed his head, shutting his eyes tightly. Countless thoughts kept invading his mind. There were times when he could not help it. The gate that guarded his mind was wide open and those thoughts frolicked right on in. They were not unwanted thoughts, no. Most of them were positive thoughts and a few of them were unneeded. This was a time where Corrin wanted to be free of all thoughts and to relax his mind. What was the point of getting time to himself when he could not even shut out all the thoughts that roamed his head without his consent?

One of those thoughts consisted of Kamui. Images of her face pierced his brain and he could hear her voice in his head. His mind conjured up the uncountable amount of statements that had ever come out of her mouth. The way she moved the way she looked at him, _everything_. Why was she on his mind? He didn't know. Why were _any_ of these thoughts in his head? Yesterday he had thought about Rufure and the Wii Fit Trainer and wondered if Rufure had said anything to her about how he felt. Now, it was just Kamui in his head.

Was Marth treating her right? Corrin did not know how well his plan was working out. Kamui did not tell him anything about her relationship so far. He did catch glimpses of her every now and then, but it seemed like she was trying to avoid him for some unfathomable reason. Corrin had been meaning to discuss this with her, but he never got the chance. He was either training, spending time with Robin, talking with friends, or out on the balcony like he was doing now. Corrin could not figure out why Kamui was keeping her distance from him. Was there something she did not want to tell him? He understood that Kamui did not have to tell him _everything_ , but Corrin liked to be involved in her life. If there was anything he could do to help solve her problems, he would do it in a heartbeat. All she had to do was to confide in him and tell him what was bothering her or what obstacles she was facing. That was all.

A little bothered, Corrin was unable to relax. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, stopping the music that was playing. He tugged the earphones out of his ears and stuffed them into his pocket along with his phone. A sigh flew out of his mouth and he hopped off the railing of the balcony. His bare feet touched the ground and it was cold like always. Frowning, the Hoshidan exited the balcony and began his search for the Nohrian princess.

Corrin walked through corridors, checked the living rooms, and peeked into the cafeteria quite a few times, but he could not find the girl. He even checked her room and she was not there. Corrin asked around a few times and eventually ran into Marth. They were both heading to one of the many training rooms in the mansion. Marth was not in his usual getup either. He wore a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black trousers. There was a tired expression coloring his features. Corrin perked up at the sight of Marth, knowing that there was a possibility that the hero king knew where Kamui was hiding.

"Hey, Marth," greeted Corrin. "Have you seen Kamui anywhere?"

"Have I seen Kamui?" Marth seemed flummoxed by the question and he looked disoriented. It took his brain a few minutes to actually process what Corrin had asked him. "Oh. Yes. I mean, _no_." The swordsman shook his head slowly. "I was looking for her, but I couldn't find her. Could you help me?"

Corrin nodded, concerned for him. "Yeah. I was already looking for her. Let's go."

The two males went off together in search of Kamui. When they arrived at one of the training rooms, they could hear loud K-Pop music playing. It was coming from the room and they looked at each other in confusion before entering. Once they were in, their mouths dropped open at the sight of Kamui dancing in front of a large mirror to the K-Pop music. Now, Kamui had forced Corrin to watch a K-Pop video one time and he saw how those people danced in the music videos. Kamui's movements were very similar to theirs. Corrin managed to tear his gaze away from Kamui to look at Marth. Marth had closed his mouth and was raising his eyebrows at his girlfriend questioningly. It was clear that Marth was just as surprised as he was. Corrin was not a fan of K-Pop and he was positive that Marth wasn't either.

The Hoshidan brought his eyes back to the Nohrian and did not speak. All he did was stare as if Kamui had grown a third eye. Kamui was dressed in a pair of violet shorts and a violet t-shirt. Her long hair was tied up in a messy bun atop her head and her focus was on herself as she danced. Kamui's movements were rapid and quick. She jerked one way and then whipped in another way. The princess moved her body in an attractive way and Corrin couldn't stop staring. Marth cleared his throat from beside him and looked a little uncomfortable with his girlfriend dancing like that. Corrin tried not to stare at Kamui, but her dancing was quite impressive. It was like she got all the techniques down and her rhythm was flawless! Still, Corrin did not like K-Pop music or the dance style and liked other genres.

The music was _loud_. Kamui was _so_ into it. She was all over the room. Perspiration formed on her forehead and she was breathing heavily. She was getting a workout, that was for sure. Corrin leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest, smiling a little bit. It looked like Kamui was having a lot of fun. Could this be what she was hiding from him? That couldn't be it! Corrin didn't mind that she did something like this, he just wasn't a fan of the music.

When the music ended, Kamui finished on the floor. She was on her knees, palms pressing into the floor. The princess slowly got to her feet and used the back of her hand to wipe sweat from her forehead. She froze when she caught sight of the two men watching her. Kamui backed away as fast as she could, tripping over her own feet and eventually falling and landing on her rear. She opened her mouth to say something, but a squeak came out instead, which almost made Corrin burst out laughing. Suddenly, another K-Pop song began playing from the radio that was located in the corner of the training room.

That was loud too.

Wordless, Marth approached the radio and pressed the button to shut it off. The room was swallowed up by silence once again and he stood there for a long moment, not saying anything. Corrin wondered what was wrong with Marth, but he guessed that he was just sleepy. He looked exhausted.

Kamui was still on the floor, her cheeks red from true embarrassment. Her embarrassment was so overwhelming that she looked about ready to get up and flee the room. "How…how long have you guys been standing there?!" she managed to choke out.

"Not too long," murmured Marth wearily. He trotted over to her and held out a hand for her. "Let me help you up, Kamui."

Trying not to look at him, Kamui placed her hand in his and felt his hand wrap around it. He easily helped her to her feet and tugged her to him. She gasped in surprise as his arms went around her, hugging her close. Kamui was a little bit confused, but she appreciated the gesture and hugged him back with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I didn't know you liked to dance, Kamui," said Corrin, hurrying over to the two. "That was pretty impressive."

"You don't like K-Pop, Corrin." Kamui said from Marth's embrace. "You told me several times before. Don't act like you do."

Corrin gave her a long stare. "I know I don't like K-Pop. I'm just saying that I liked your dance movements. It looked really good coming from you."

"Oh. Well…thanks." Kamui looked away from him, unsure of what else to say. She put her eyes on Marth instead who was still holding her and still looking exhausted. "Marth, what are you doing here with Corrin? I didn't expect this…"

Marth reluctantly broke the embrace, taking one step away from her to look at her face. "I had been looking for you for quite some time, Kamui," he remarked with uncertainty. His eyes averted elsewhere. "It seems like you have been avoiding me. Why is that?"

"A-Avoiding?" Kamui stuttered, blinking rapidly. "Um…"

Corrin came to the realization that his female counterpart had been continuing with his plan, but she went as far as to avoid Marth and ignore him? Corrin did not want her to do something like _that_. It would give Marth the impression that she no longer wanted to continue a relationship with him or something was wrong with him. Corrin wanted to smack his own forehead, but he didn't do that. Instead, he paid attention to their conversation, hoping that the couple would get things sorted out.

"So it is true," Marth muttered grimly, looking unhappy. "Why have you been avoiding me, Kamui? You have been ignoring me too. I go to your room, but you never answer the door. I see you during mealtimes, but you never sit with me anymore."

Shame stained Kamui's face and she could no longer look at him. "I'm sorry, Marth. It's just that…I've been busy."

"Why are you lying to me?" Marth asked her, almost pleadingly. The man sounded disappointed too. He really did not understand the reason for her actions. "I don't understand why you have been behaving this way. Please, enlighten me, Kamui. I am so confused and I have been losing sleep because of this."

Kamui chewed on her bottom lip, turning to Corrin for help. Corrin raised his hands and gave her questioning expression. What was _he_ supposed to do in this situation? This was between her and Marth. It was not between her, Marth, _and_ him. Kamui had to do this on her own.

Noticing that Corrin was not going to help her out, Kamui moved her gaze back to Marth who was impatiently waiting for her answer. The look on Marth's face made her cringe. She brought her hands together and fidgeted with her fingers. "Well, you haven't been spending much time with me, Marth," Kamui confessed finally. " _You_ were always so busy. It made me sad that you didn't have much time for me. I confided in Corrin about this and he suggested that I act like I was busy just so you could want to spend more time with me."

Marth was quiet for a moment and then he commented, "But I asked you if you wanted to see a movie with me a few days ago. You told me no."

"That's because I had a match the next morning," retaliated Kamui, frowning.

"Then I asked if you wanted to see a movie _after_ your match," countered Marth, a frown crawling around his facial features. "You said no once more. There were a few more times where I asked if you wanted to do something together, but you always declined my offer."

Kamui's frown deepened. "Well, now you see how I felt."

"Is this how it is?" Marth wanted to know, becoming mildly irritated. "I was busy and it seemed like I wasn't spending enough time with you and when I _do_ want to spend time with you, you say no? You wanted to get back at me? Is that it?"

Corrin noticed that an argument was about to emerge between the two and he could not help but think that it was all his fault. He should not have gotten involved in their problems. He should have let Kamui sort things out herself. Now, because he had intervened, they were getting upset with each other. Corrin introduced his face to his palm and sighed heavily as he listened to the two.

"It's not that I wanted to get back at you, Marth," Kamui retorted quietly. "I just wanted you to feel what I was feeling."

"Well, your plan worked out just fine, Kamui," Marth snapped, bitter.

Kamui balled her hands into fists at her sides and tried to keep her emotions in check. "I'm sorry, Marth. I just…I just wanted you to spend more time with me."

"You had _countless_ opportunities to spend time with me, but you refused every single time, Kamui. You have no right to want my time now." Marth ran a hand through his dark blue hair and turned away from the princess, trying to calm down. He was beginning to get frustrated with Kamui. What in the world was wrong with her? She never acted like this before. "It's not like I never wanted to spend time with you. I get awfully busy sometimes, and you must understand this. I _always_ want to be with you. There is _never_ a time where I don't wish to see you. I _love_ you, Kamui."

Kamui was quiet, guilt clawing at her heart.

"Remember that," Marth told her, cutting his gaze to her once again. He shook his head and headed for the door. "I'm going to sleep. I need rest. I'm exhausted." Then he was gone. Kamui did not follow him. She just stood there solemnly.

Out of the two of them, Corrin knew that he was experiencing the most guilt. The guilt wrapped around his heart and squeezed until there was nothing left. It was overwhelming and he felt so bad, so responsible for what transpired. This was mostly _his_ fault. Corrin knew that negative thoughts were plaguing his friend right now and he didn't want her to think that her and Marth's relationship was ruined. Marth told her that he loved her and Corrin was sure that was not going to change. He was just tired and frustrated. That did not make his guilt go away though. Corrin hesitantly approached Kamui and touched her shoulder. She slapped his hand away and sluggishly walked toward the exit.

"Leave me alone, Corrin. You've helped enough," Kamui bit out sourly.

"Kamui, I never meant for you to take it so far!" Corrin protested, feeling worse. "I'm sorry, okay? Please don't be angry with me. Marth still loves you."

Kamui ignored him and kept walking, not wanting to be bothered. Corrin watched her go, feeling absolutely terrible. He made a massive mistake.

* * *

The day of his battle arrived and Corrin woke up next to Robin. He had informed her of what occurred and she tried to make him feel better. Robin managed to make him feel a little bit better, but that was it. Kamui and Marth had been avoiding him ever since that day. Corrin mumbled something underneath his breath and started getting ready for his match with King Dedede. He put on his usual outfit for battle, fastening on his cape and grabbing his Omega Yato. As soon as he was done preparing for his battle, Robin was waking up from her sleep.

"Corrin?" she sleepily spoke.

"Go back to sleep," Corrin told her, knowing she was still tired. "I'm about to go to my match. I have to fight King Dedede, remember?"

Robin dropped her head back on the pillow. "Oh. I have to watch you fight then."

"You don't have to. I think I'll win. It's no big deal," responded Corrin quietly. He approached his bed and then lowered his head, kissing Robin's forehead. "You can continue to sleep. I'll be fine. Besides, it's just King Dedede. He'll probably start spamming."

"Good luck…" Robin managed to get out before knocking out.

Corrin lightly chuckled at her before leaving the room. As he walked to his match, he kept wondering if Kamui would watch his match with King Dedede. Was Kamui still upset with him? Did she patch things up with Marth? Corrin was very worried about this and these things were stuck in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Kamui. He seriously did not need any distractions right now, but he couldn't help himself. Kamui was one of his best friends and he did not want her to be angry with him forever. Corrin vowed to apologize again after his match, if he could find her.

A few minutes later, Corrin found himself at Luigi's Mansion. King Dedede spawned on the other side of the stage and he eerily stared at the prince, holding his giant hammer. Corrin did not like King Dedede and he made sure that it showed on his face as he slipped into his signature fighting stance, left arm up in front of his body and right hand gripping the Omega Yato.

3…2…1…GO!

"Are you ready?" Corrin twirled his weapon over his head and then placed it on its tip in the ground. Confidence shown in his movements and he was not going to lose.

King Dedede was quiet for a moment, but then smiled evilly. "I'm going to bash your brains in, just so you know."

"I'd like to see you try!" Corrin barked.

King Dedede cackled and pulled out a Gordo, tossing it into the air and smacking it with his hammer. The Gordo shot straight at Corrin, bouncing on the ground once. Corrin quickly used his Dragon Fang Shot, watching the sphere of water impact the Gordo that was heading his way. The Gordo was deflected and it hit King Dedede in the face. While King Dedede was letting out a series of colorful words because of the damage he had just received, Corrin darted straight for the king.

Corrin pierced the fat, oversized bird with the Omega Yato, slashed upward with the blade, and performed a turning two-handed back stab forward. Right after all these attacks made contact with King Dedede's body, Corrin transformed his free arm into a draconic mouth and used that to repeatedly bite the king. Squawks of pain blasted out of King Dedede's mouth as this took place.

Eventually, the biting stopped and King Dedede flew back a few spaces. He slammed into the ground hard and groaned loudly in pain. Corrin wanted to keep up with his assaults, so he unleashed another Dragon Fang Shot, which King Dedede evaded by dodge rolling. He glowered at the prince fiercely and threw a couple of more Gordos. Corrin only managed to deflect one before two of them hit him. As Corrin attempted to get closer to the king, he kept getting hit over and over again by the Gordos. King Dedede roared with laughter as he continuously spammed his Gordo Throw.

"Enough of this crap!" hollered Corrin, jumping over one of the Gordos and coming in with his forward smash. The tip of his sword stabbed King Dedede hard, almost sending him flying off the stage. While King Dedede was trying to get back to the stage, Corrin jumped off stage and used his down aerial on the overgrown bird, killing them both simultaneously.

When they returned to Luigi's Mansion with one stock, King Dedede looked quite salty. A wide smirk grew on Corrin's face at this and he got ready for any attack that the bird threw his way. King Dedede was charging up his hammer. Corrin became wary and kept his distance. As he watched King Dedede waddle closer to him, the prince's mind suddenly flashed back to Kamui.

Was she still upset with him? Did she hate him? Why was he thinking about her at a time like this? Corrin had no clue why that was and it frustrated him. Corrin desperately attempted to push those thoughts out of his head, but they refused to leave him alone. Did Kamui and Marth settle things? Was their relationship okay? Corrin would never forgive himself if their relationship was ruined because of _his_ mistake. He knew he would be devastated if something like that happened to his and Robin's relationship.

Marth still loved Kamui though, which was a good thing. Marth never said anything about their relationship ending. So, why hasn't Kamui come to him telling him that everything was okay with them? Corrin's grip on his sword loosened slightly and he became a little distraught. He usually did not let his emotions take over. Maybe he should go look for Kamui after the fight was-

Corrin's ruminations were cut off abruptly as he realized King Dedede was upon him. Howling with wild guffaws, the overgrown bird brought down his fully charged hammer onto Corrin's head. Not having enough time to move, the Hoshidan took the hit full force. It slammed into the top of his head so hard that Corrin immediately saw stars. As he flew off the stage from the force of the sudden assault, countless and precious memories flooded his mind and flashed before him. They became blurry and seemed to be fading away. As he continued to fly into the air, Corrin desperately tried to reach out for them, to make those mental photographs real again, but they slipped away from him.

They were gone.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS…KING DEDEDE!

Everything went black.

* * *

Throat feeling scratchy and tremendously dry, Corrin slowly slid his eyes open. He was met with a white ceiling, nothing more. It was dimly lit in the room he was contained in. The mattress beneath him felt so soft and fluffy. It was very comfortable. The Hoshidan prince experienced dizziness and horrible agony in his head. It felt like someone had run him over repeatedly with a train. Words erupted from deep within him and managed to slither up his throat. They made their way past his lips, but they came out incoherently and messy. His words did not make since and he sounded so quiet to his own ears. He didn't even recognize his own voice. Corrin released a feeble whimper as the pain in his head intensified. He shifted on the mattress, feeling a soft pillow underneath his head. Lifting a heavy hand, Corrin brought it to his head and winced. There were bandages wrapped around his head and he felt like his head was going to explode. Why did it hurt so much? What was happening? Corrin wet his dry lips with his tongue and tried to sit up, but an overwhelming wave of dizziness assaulted him and he sunk back into the bed, not wanting to try that again. Nausea plagued him he thought bile was going to spill out of his mouth at any moment. He felt sick, confused, damaged, and scared. What happened to him? Was he in a hospital bed?

Suddenly, someone entered the room from a door that was in front of the bed. At first, the door parted slowly and then a body slipped through. When Corrin squinted his eyes at the person through the dimly lit room, he saw a familiar face. He _knew_ that face. It was the face of Marth. Marth looked at him, noticed that he was awake, and surprise jumped onto his features. Corrin wanted to ask him what was going on, but he did not get the chance. Marth fled the room as soon as he could. When he returned, he came back with Kamui, Robin, Rufure, Dark Pit, and Dr. Mario.

"You really are awake!" announced Dr. Mario, sounding pleased. He hurried to Corrin's side and inspected him closely. "How do you feel?"

"Corrin! I am so glad that you're okay!" Robin cried, rushing over to Corrin's other side and grasping his hand in her two hands. There were tears filling her eyes and they threatened to spill down her cheeks. She appeared to be so relieved.

Corrin dazedly gazed at her, wondering why she was showing so much emotion for him. What happened? Was he in an accident? His eyes lowered to their joined hands. Why was she holding his hand like that? The Hoshidan felt so baffled and didn't know what to say.

"It's good to see you awake again, Corrin," input Rufure gladly.

Kamui stood next to Marth, relief painting her features as she brought a fist to her chest. "Corrin…" she whispered gratefully.

"I feared he would never wake up," murmured Marth, also relieved.

Dark Pit stood away from the bed, his eyes displaying relief. "Thought you were never going to wake up again…" he muttered to himself.

So many words were being thrown at him at once. Corrin did not know what to make of it. There were numerous questions roaming his head as he tried to remember what happened to him. All of them talking at once made his headache worse and he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard another question from Robin and she applied pressure to his hand, but he ignored her completely. Instead, he focused on Dr. Mario's voice, shutting out everyone else.

"Corrin? Did you hear my question?" Dr. Mario wanted to know, tapping him on the shoulder. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Pain," Corrin feebly choked out. "I feel…pain."

Dr. Mario hummed in response to that while nodding his head. "I understand. Are you experiencing a headache right now?"

"Yes. It's terrible," Corrin murmured, shooting his eyes open and staring right at Dr. Mario. "Can you…maybe get me something for the pain?"

Without a word, Dr. Mario pulled out a bottle of painkillers from his pocket and a bottle of water. He helped Corrin take the medicine and the water felt so good going down Corrin's throat. Corrin decided to hang onto the water bottle after he was done swallowing the tablets. Robin was still squeezing his hand and he glanced at her through his pain wonderingly. Since when did she start caring _this_ much?

"Do you remember what happened?" questioned Dr. Mario seriously.

"No," responded Corrin quietly, looking around at everyone. "I don't remember a thing. How did I even end up here? Why is my head in bandages?"

Robin quickly answered his question, "You were fighting King Dedede in a match and he hit you in the head with his hammer. You blacked out after that. You were seriously injured, Corrin. We thought you died." Her voice shook as she talked and she blinked back more tears. "You were unconscious for a whole week, Corrin. I was so worried."

"A _week_?!" Corrin blurted out, snatching his hand away from Robin's. The quick action caused bile to rise into his throat. He swallowed it back down and groaned quietly. The hurt expression that suddenly appeared on Robin's face from the action did not go unnoticed by him.

"Yes. You got hit in the head hard if you don't remember what happened," Dark Pit pitched in, sounding a little bit disturbed.

Corrin frowned, panicking a little. "Why don't I remember anything?!"

"Getting hit in the head will do that to you," answered Dr. Mario curiously, raising one of his eyebrows. "What _do_ you remember, Corrin?"

Corrin focused real hard to obtain those lost memories, but they would not come to him. Photos flashed within his mind, but for some reason they were unreachable. It was like they were blurred out and untouchable. There were a bunch of them swarming his mind, but he could not identify them. They were all incoherent photographs. Corrin knew that he was forgetting something important, but he just could not figure out what it was. He knew it was somewhere in his mind, he just could not access it. There were some things about himself that he forgot as well, he realized. What were those things?

"I just…" Corrin seriously did not know what to tell them. "I…remember all of you. I know that. I just can't remember the fight that I had with King Dedede. I don't remember getting hit in the head and passing out. I just can't remember."

"Is there anything else you don't remember?" Kamui asked, taking a step forward. "You remember our friendship right?"

Corrin slowly nodded his head, that memory a little fuzzy. "I remember, I think. I mean, I know who you are, Kamui."

"Do you remember Robin?" queried Marth, voice tainted with curiosity and concern. "Do you remember who she is to you?"

"Of course I do," replied Corrin, sounding quite confident. He brought his attention to Robin. "I just told you that I remember all of you. You're all my friends, Robin is my friend too."

The whole room went silent.

"Wait, so you think Robin is your friend?" Rufure spoke up.

Corrin became uncertain as he gazed at Robin's face. The hurt occupying her face increased and she looked like she was about to start crying. Corrin reached out a hand to her nervously. What was going on? Why was everyone looking at him funny? "She _is_ one of my friends…isn't she?"

"Your friend?" Marth retorted, disappointed. "Corrin, Robin is your girlfriend. She is the one you love. Do you not remember that at all?"

"Love?" Corrin voiced incredulously. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm _in love_ with _Robin_? Are you being serious right now, Marth?"

Robin licked her lips and blinked back the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. Corrin's words stabbed at her heart repeatedly, making it bleed from within. Her heart was starting to become seriously damaged and she had no clue on what to do about it. How could Corrin forget their relationship? How could he forget what they had? It made her sick in the stomach.

Corrin watched Robin closely, studying her reactions. Her body language was giving off a negative vibe and there were heavy tears in her eyes. They were about to fall out, but she was blinking them away rapidly, trying to appear like his words did not affect her. The dragon prince began to feel unimaginable guilt murdering his soul, but he did not know why. Why did he feel so guilty for not remembering this? Corrin tried to remember, he really did, but those lost memories just weren't coming back to him. He felt no romantic feelings toward Robin at all. Was there really a time where he gave his heart to Robin and Robin gave her heart to him? Were there times where they kissed, embraced, and did sweet things for each other? Corrin searched his mind for those photographs, but they were all still blurry.

"Yes, Corrin!" exclaimed Kamui, becoming highly upset. "That is exactly what Marth is trying to tell you! You love Robin so much, Corrin. Robin loves you just as much. How can you forget something like that? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Frustrated and headache pounding in his head, Corrin flickered his gaze to his female counterpart. "I did not chose to forget something like that!" he snapped sourly. "What? Do you think I had a choice in the matter? I didn't! There are things that I forgot, but it was completely out of my control! Don't stand there and get mad at me for something like this."

"He's right, Kamui," Rufure bit out uncomfortably. "It was out of his control. You need to calm down, alright?"

Kamui bit her tongue from saying anything else and looked away from Corrin. She still could not believe that Corrin forgot about his and Robin's relationship like that. Out of all the things he could forget, it had to be _that_? Kamui adored their relationship and never wanted anything to happen to it. Peering over at Robin, Kamui detested how broken Robin appeared to be. Kamui did not like how she looked. Robin was always smiling and optimistic, but now she just looked so sad and confused.

"Calm down, everyone," declared Dr. Mario through a deep sigh. "There is a chance that he might regain his memories. Those memories aren't lost forever, you know. They're still inside that head of his. Trust me. It might take some time for him to remember, but I'm sure it'll happen in the future."

"There is also the possibility of him _never_ getting his memories back," threw in Dark Pit emotionlessly, arms folded across his chest.

Rufure looked at him. "Pessimistic much?"

Dark Pit put up his hands. "Hey, just telling the truth." Then, he looked at Corrin. "Hey, Corrin. Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember you," responded Corrin, miffed. "But I cannot understand why you're here. We don't even talk to each other."

Dark Pit was silent for a few minutes before nodding his head. His face was blank and contained no emotion whatsoever. "Okay. Well, I guess that's it then." The dark angel slowly walked out of the room after that, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone was staring at Corrin.

"What did I do this time?" Corrin asked, exasperated.

"Dark Pit is one of your best friends, Corrin…" Marth answered his question grimly. "I think you forgot about that too."

What else did he forget about? Corrin was beginning to feel even worse. Everyone was giving him different kinds of looks as if they could not believe that he would forget such important things. The prince reluctantly gazed at Robin once more and the hurt on her face was still heavy. Corrin could not for the life of him recall what they had between them. Robin's hurt was real and he knew that something must have happened between them, something beautiful.

"Alright, everyone. I think it's time you left so that Corrin got some rest," Dr. Mario informed everyone, shooing them out of the room. "You too, Robin."

Robin did not move from her spot. When Dr. Mario addressed her, she flinched. Her eyes flew to Corrin and then away. After a moment, she sluggishly forced herself out of the room. Corrin watched everyone leave and Dr. Mario said that he would be back to check on him later. Corrin wanted to ask how long he was going to be in there, but he didn't get the chance.

* * *

A couple of days came into existence and then dispersed into yesterdays. Corrin was forced to remain in the infirmary, on his bed all that time. Many fighters had come to visit him and a few of them were those that he could not recall. There was a Sonic the Hedgehog that Corrin felt unfamiliar with and then there was Princess Zelda. Both seemed hugely disappointed when he told them that he did not know who they were. Corrin felt bad, but he was beginning to get sick of people giving him those looks. Robin visited him frequently, despite always becoming hurt at the end of her visits. Corrin would attempt to remember their relationship every single time she came to see him, but it was no use. Robin would either smile sadly at him or end up bawling remorsefully. Robin had given him his phone back. Corrin didn't even know he owned a phone. It came with a pair of earphones and Robin had mentioned to him that his music was on there and that he enjoyed listening to it a lot. Corrin had scrolled through the various songs inside of his Samsung phone, but he didn't remember a single one. He showed no interest whatsoever in a phone or the type of music that was on it and just pocketed the thing, unwilling to listen to those songs that he supposedly had listened to. Robin was very shocked that he refused to listen to them. She suggested that those songs might bring back memories, but Corrin doubted it. Kamui, Marth, and Rufure visited him often too during those days. Kamui always came back with food that she prepared herself. Marth brought him books to read and Rufure talked about what was going on throughout the Smash Mansion since he was unable to leave his bed. His friends were really nice to him and they all did their best to help him remember the things that he had lost. Their efforts were kind, but they weren't enough. Corrin still could not remember those things and he regretted it every day.

Memories were precious, he knew. Corrin recalled his time back in his own universe, forced to choose between two paths. He had chosen Hoshido and many things transpired from there, but it was a happy ending. He knew that those memories did not fully belong to him and that they belonged to another him, another him that he was copied from. Corrin still liked to think that happened to him though, because it _did_. Some of those memories were vivid and colorful and full of life. Corrin remembered everyone from that life, all his friends and his family. He cherished those memories with all his heart. Hadn't he cherished the memories that he had lost? Corrin hoped that he did. He wanted those memories back, he wanted to make Robin smile. He didn't like seeing her sad.

Whenever Corrin contemplated about their supposed relationship, he would frown and shake his head. It was hard to believe that he had been in a relationship with Robin. Kamui explained to him one day that he was in love with her and at one point was even _crazy_ about her. Kamui told him that she admired their relationship and wished that it would never end. Corrin heard some of the same things from Marth and Rufure. Dark Pit never showed up again after the first day, but Corrin wanted to speak to him because he wanted to remember what kind of friendship they had.

When the day finally came for Corrin to leave the infirmary, the prince felt relieved. Being cooped up in a room all day long was not fun. It was stressful and he felt so contained. Corrin had the desire to branch out and become free. There were so many things he wanted to remember about himself and he could not do it if he was confined to some room. Nobody was there when he left the infirmary. Well, Dr. Mario had been there to get him out, but after that he was alone. Dr. Mario had given him the card key to his room, but Corrin didn't remember where his room was.

Corrin's limbs felt like lead. They were weak and he knew that he needed to do some exercising. He moved his legs slowly and sluggishly, head feeling heavy. It was like his head was too heavy for his body and he was about to fall over at any moment. Pressing a hand against the wall of the corridor he was in, Corrin took his time searching for his room.

"Corrin?" Robin's voice touched his ears, making them twitch. The Hoshidan glanced over his shoulder to see that the girl was standing there with an expression of bafflement painting her face. It looked like she just came back from a fight. "Are you alright? I didn't know Dr. Mario was letting you out of the infirmary so soon."

"It's been a _week_ ," Corrin responded while rolling his eyes. "I think I deserved to get out today. I couldn't stand being in that room every second of every day. It was stressing me out."

Robin hugged herself and moved closer to him. "Where are you going?" she asked him hesitantly. "Do you need help?"

Corrin leaned against the wall, already tired from taking just a few steps. He guessed that he wasn't fully healed yet. "I forgot where my room is. So, yeah, I guess I do need help." He tried to straighten himself up, but his body just wanted to slouch over.

"I'll help you out then." Robin held out her hand for him to take.

Corrin stared at her hand, feeling uncomfortable. Since when did they hold hands? Then, he remembered that they used to be in a relationship and that they probably held hands all the time. What else did they do that he could not recall? That disturbed Corrin greatly and he reluctantly placed his hand in hers. Robin offered him a friendly smile as she closed her hand around his and the two of them trekked to his room. Corrin discovered that his room was on the second floor and that it was not too far from the elevator. As soon as they got into his room, Corrin wondered why Robin followed him in like that.

Without any warning whatsoever, Robin's lips encountered his and Corrin's entire body became rigid. His heart almost stopped and his lungs suddenly felt like they were suffocating. He did not know how to react to something like this. In his mind, he had never been kissed before and this did not seem familiar at all! Corrin wanted to push her away from him, but he didn't have the heart to do so. This was what they probably did and he just could not remember.

Robin pulled away from him after a minute or two and gazed at him with so much sadness that Corrin's guilt intensified. Even though he felt incredibly uncomfortable, he still felt really bad for hurting her. Corrin's face felt warm and he realized that he was blushing. Unable to look at her any longer, he turned his face away and scratched the back of his head, clearing his throat. It felt so awkward, but Robin appeared to be unaffected by her act of affection.

"Did that…bring back memories?" Robin questioned him hopefully.

Corrin shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no."

"How did it make you feel?" Robin's tone was soaked with remorse. Her eyes became downcast and her body seemed like it was trembling.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" Corrin retorted, putting his hands into his pockets and still not looking at her.

"Yes…"

"It made me feel uncomfortable," murmured Corrin, ashamed. "It felt so foreign and unfamiliar. That honestly felt like my first kiss."

Robin choked back a sob and nodded shortly, turning away from him. "I…I understand. I'm sorry I did that to you. I just thought it would help you remember and I…I missed kissing you, Corrin. I guess I'll have to wait a little longer for you to regain your memories. I'll leave now."

"Robin, wait." Corrin reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I'm so sorry that I cannot remember our relationship. I'm trying every day to remember, but I just can't retrieve those forgotten memories. Please don't be angry with me."

Robin did not turn around, but she enjoyed the sensation of Corrin touching her. When was the last time he even touched her? She did not remember. "I'm not angry with you, Corrin. I'm just…disappointed and upset. I hope you understand."

"And I hope you understand that I am doing my best to recall our relationship," he shot back softly, slowly releasing her wrist. "I really am trying."

"I know," Robin replied, using her palm to get rid of the tears that escaped her eyes. She refused to turn around to look at him and just stared at the door of the room. "Hopefully, you'll remember soon because I really miss you, Corrin."

Corrin allowed a frown to paint his face. "Okay."

"I'll be on my way now." Robin started leaving the room, but Corrin stopped her once more.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we…did we ever sleep together?" Corrin questioned hesitantly, dreading the response.

Robin opened the door to the room. "Yes, we did. A few times. I suppose you forgot that too?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry…" muttered Corrin, highly disturbed.

Robin refused to say anything else after Corrin's apology. She sauntered out of the room and softly shut the door behind her. Corrin kept his eyes glued to the door. His eyes did not leave it. They remained on the door for a couple of minutes before he decided it was time to look away. He was no longer in the infirmary, but he still felt so stressed out. Corrin got comfortable in his bed and came to the conclusion that he would stare out of the window at nothing.

* * *

Robin was not herself. It was as if her life had been a beautiful tower. It had been filled with vibrant, lovely colors. Now, however, it was gone. It was all gone. An explosion erupted so suddenly. It annihilated everything in its path, removing the tower from existence. That was her life. Inside of this metaphorical tower that she insisted on calling her life, was her relationship with Corrin. Corrin _was_ her life. When that explosion happened, the explosion being Corrin getting hit in the head and losing his memories, her relationship had crumbled to the ground. It was underneath endless piles of debris. The tower was no more. Her _relationship_ was no more. It was irretrievable, unreachable. The relationship that she and Corrin had shared was buried deep within the rubble and that tower no longer stood. If Corrin did not remember, how could the tower ever stand again? How could her life be complete again? Corrin was her other half, her best friend. What they had was very important to her and special. The Hoshidan was a part of her that she never wanted to let go of. When she first found out that Corrin had no memory of their relationship, she felt like her heart had snapped in two. No, that was too lenient.

It felt like a blade impaled her heart. It drove into it as deep as it could and tore it open. Blood had poured out in overwhelming torrents, tainting her soul with its redness. All she felt was pain. It was broken, and she was not entirely sure if it would ever function properly again. It was screaming in agony, pathetically attempting to cling to that last shred of contentment it had left. Her hope was dimming with each passing day. Robin constantly found her vision blurred by tears. These tears were heavy with emotion and she often allowed them to make their way down her cheeks. Her tears were like tiny rivers of complete sadness. Robin kept questioning herself. Why did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen to her Corrin? Robin prayed every single day for Corrin to recall their relationship, but it did not happen.

The look of disturbance occupying Corrin's face when she kissed him almost made her weep right then and there, but she had to keep it together. She had to remain strong. It was so hard though. Corrin gazed at her as if she had grown a second head, like she was some alien creature from another planet. The act was so foreign to him, but it was so familiar to her. Robin's entire body felt stone cold when Corrin did not reciprocate her abrupt kiss. Her heart had unleashed a series of wretched screams as the blade made the wound in her heart wider. Corrin was unintentionally breaking her heart and soul. Robin was so frustrated.

Happiness abandoned her. That emotion no longer existed in her mind and soul. The strong connection she had with Corrin had been severed. Robin often found herself with her mood damaged. She barely spoke, and when she did speak, her words were gritty and coated in bitterness. Hate came to her easily. It was unwanted, but it was there. Robin's hatred was for King Dedede. Whenever she caught sight of him, she had to restrain herself from blasting the overgrown bird with her Thunder magic. Robin blamed King Dedede for this. All of it.

Robin discovered that she had become an insomniac. Sleep did not come easy. Her newfound inability to get proper rest left her exhausted and unwilling to do anything. Nightmares of Corrin never recalling their relationship plagued her dreams. Negative emotions gathered around her torn heart like a deadly virus. She would find herself occasionally jerking awake from her slumber in a cold sweat, breathing wild. After that, she could never get back to sleep. Memories of her and Corrin having their moments together taunted her. It made her think back to what they used to have. Robin wanted Corrin to hug her and tell her that he remembered everything, but she knew that was not going to happen. If it was going to happen, it was not going to happen any time soon. Dr. Mario assured her, along with the rest of her friends, that Corrin would regain his memories one day.

Fighting in the Smash tournament meant nothing to her anymore. She did not receive a lot of money if she did not win her fights, and she hadn't been winning any of her fights lately. The other day she had a match against Pac-Man and she was barely able to focus. Pac-Man won by a landslide and was genuinely puzzled by it because he had faced her before and never won. Robin had been approached by her opponent right after the match and Pac-Man expressed concern for her. Robin thought it was nice that he was worried about her, but she lied and told him that she would be fine and that she just had a lot on her mind. Pac-Man bought her false statements and thanked her for a great battle. Most of her fights were like that now.

Hope still burned in her soul, but the flames were getting smaller. It was horrible. Robin desperately needed to be around Corrin, to tell him how much he meant to her, but he would only get weirded out by her behavior. He would only shy away and get uncomfortable. Robin did not want to bring him discomfort. She did not want him to dislike her in any way. If Corrin never got his memories back, would he be able to fall in love with her all over again? Robin hoped that he would.

Robin approached the cafeteria slowly, knowing that she needed food inside of her stomach. The tactician didn't eat in five days. The situation with Corrin was affecting her health tremendously. Robin had no care for what it was doing to her. The only reason why she was heading to the cafeteria was because her stomach kept complaining loudly and it would not stop. Robin decided that she would eat a little bit of something and then leave. Unfortunately, she would have to be around other Smashers and the Mii fighters. Robin wanted no interaction with them whatsoever, but it was inevitable.

The first person she encountered was Lucina. The princess took a seat across from her at a table. Robin had managed to find a vacant table and was sitting alone until her friend decided to join her. At first, the two females did not talk. It was completely silent between them. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but it was a questioning one. Robin took a close look at the expression on Lucina's face and could see that the woman was showing concern. The concern on her face was heavy and Robin wished Lucina did not worry about her. Robin didn't want others to feel sorry for her. She didn't want their pity nor did she need it.

"Hello, Robin," acknowledged Lucina, a bit hesitant. Her hand was grasping a plastic fork loosely. It looked like it was about to fall from her lazy grip. "How are you doing? I do not see you around much anymore, and I have been watching your fights. You have been losing them."

Robin wet her chapped lips, eyes falling to the food on her own plate. She couldn't recall when she grabbed all the food present on her paper plate. There were mashed potatoes, spinach, broccoli, carrots, and a bunch of other things that she could not properly identify. When did she gather all those things? The tactician made a face and clumsily reached for her plastic fork to get started on her meal.

"Robin?" Lucina spoke again, putting her fork down.

Robin stopped her movements, fork midway into her mashed potatoes. She swallowed her saliva and blinked a few times, bringing her attention back to the great lord. _Lucina asked me a question, right?_ Robin thought to herself. Her lips stretched into a false smile and she nodded her head. "I'm good, Lucina. I'm good. Been doing well."

"You look exhausted." Lucina was not buying her little act. She knew the words that came out of her friend's mouth were lies. "Have you been getting enough sleep, Robin?"

"No, I haven't," Robin admitted through a thick yawn. She released her fork and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "I've been having nightmares lately. I haven't been able to focus ever since Corrin…woke up from his coma."

Lucina slowly nodded her head, understanding her friend completely. The princess knew all about what happened with Corrin. Corrin was a friend of hers and she was worried about him, but was relieved when he woke up. As soon as she discovered that Corrin lost some of his memories, she knew it would become problematic for some people. Lucina prayed every day that Corrin would get those memories back. "You must feel horrible," she murmured quietly, distraught that there was nothing she could do for her friend. "I cannot imagine what you're going through."

"Yeah, you can't," responded Robin shortly, stuffing some mashed potatoes into her mouth and feeling worse than before. She forced the food down her throat just to shut her stomach up. "Can we change the topic? I didn't come here to talk about Corrin. I just came here to eat and you decided to join me for some reason." She sounded rude, and she knew it.

Lucina's expression transfigured into an untellable one. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a few minutes before getting on her feet and standing up. "I can leave if you want me to, Robin."

Robin stared up at her, sighing deeply. She immediately regretted her rudeness toward Lucina. Lucina did not deserve that. Lucina was trying to help her feel better by talking to her and all she wanted to do was to push her away like she did everyone else. "I'm sorry, Lucina. I don't want you to go. You can stay." Robin meant it.

The princess lowered herself back into the chair and placed her hands in her lap, leaving her meal untouched. "I apologize for bringing up Corrin. I should've asked you if it was okay to talk about him first. I know it's a sensitive subject for you."

"Don't worry about it," retorted Robin with her mouth full.

"What would you like to talk about?" Lucina questioned her, intending on making Robin smile. It had been a while since she had seen one on Robin's face.

Robin scratched the top of her head sleepily. "Um…do you still have interest in Shulk?" asked the tactician curiously.

Recently Lucina had taken an interest in the Homs. Lucina could not properly describe her feelings for the wielder of the Monado. The only thing she discovered was that she found her mind not being able to function correctly when she was near him. She was often at a loss for words when they interacted with each other. Shulk would be the one to carry along the conversation and bring up new topics, while she followed along with whatever he wanted to talk about. Occasionally there were awkward silences between them and Lucina never knew what else to talk about. All she could think about was why she was feeling a certain way around him. It made her confused and the only person she told about this was Robin. Lucina trusted Robin with all her heart, including the other Robin, but she thought it was better if she just confided in the female Robin.

"I believe I do, yes," answered Lucina with a little bit of uncertainty. "I feel…strange around him. I don't know why."

"You're attracted to him," Robin pointed out, taking a bite of her broccoli. "You should talk to him more. Shulk is always keeping to himself. I think you'll complement each other if you guys ended up together somehow." Robin swallowed her piece of broccoli and started working on her carrots.

Lucina's cheeks were painted pink. She averted her gaze from Robin and brought a hand up to her throat, rubbing it absentmindedly. Her mind went wild with colorful thoughts and she wasn't sure what to settle on. "Um…I never said that I _liked_ him."

"Wait, so you _don't_ like Shulk?" asked Robin, confused.

"No, no!" Lucina blurted out, eyes widening. "No! I, uh, I _do_ like him. You know what I mean, Robin! I don't know how to describe it. I guess I _am_ attracted to him in some form. It confuses me from time to time. Whenever we talk, I don't have much to say."

Robin rolled her eyes. "That's because you're nervous around him, Lucina. Haven't you ever liked someone before? I remember when I first started liking Corrin, I…I was so nervous around him." Robin's mood was damaged once more as Corrin invaded her thoughts. Her eyes lowered to the table and she instantly lost her appetite.

Lucina failed to notice her change in behavior. "I guess I do get nervous when I'm with him. I just don't know how to behave around him anymore." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned back in her chair. "It's difficult. He shows no interest in me at all."

"Just be yourself, Lucina," Robin informed her quietly, her eyes conveying sadness. "I'm sure Shulk will end up taking an interest in you. That's how it was with Corrin and I."

"I will." Lucina smiled at her.

Suddenly, Marth and Roy stood by their table, dressed in their usual getup with capes and all. Roy looked bright and happy about something while Marth wore an unreadable look. When Marth's eyes fell upon Lucina, his face lit up just a little. He was always happy to see his descendant.

"Hello, Lucina, Robin," Marth greeted the two politely.

"Hey, guys!" Roy bellowed jubilantly. His eyes flickered over to Robin and his happy expression dispersed a little. "How are you holding up, Robin? You doing okay?"

Robin ran a hand through her white hair. "I'm fine."

"If you say so…" Roy now looked worried about the tactician.

"Hi, Marth," Lucina said pleasantly. "Where's Kamui?"

Marth shrugged his shoulders and exhaled softly. "Who knows? I've been looking for her. I haven't found her yet. I checked her room, but she wasn't there. Perhaps she went out?"

"Hi, guys!" squeaked Princess Peach, rushing over to the four Fire Emblem characters. The blonde princess looked excited about something and Roy's face lit up like the sunshine outside at the sight of her. Peach stopped before them while breathing heavily. "Guys!"

Marth nodded in her direction. "Peach."

"Hey, Peach!" Roy remarked cheerfully.

"Hello, Peach," input Lucina.

Robin just waved, uninterested. Why was everyone showing up now? Robin cut her eyes away from all the individuals and placed her attention on something else. There were a bunch of Smashers still present in the cafeteria. She could see one of the female Villagers speaking with Ness and Lucas while the male Villagers huddled together in a group in a corner. Little Mac was sitting at a table while having a lively conversation with Rosalina & Luma. Kirby, Yoshi, Sonic, and Duck Hunt were stuffing their faces with food at another table. Ganondorf and Bowser were sitting together, probably plotting some evil scheme.

"I'm planning on going to see the new Doctor Strange movie later tonight," Peach announced while almost giggling in excitement. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she was moving her eyes rapidly from one person to the next. "I'm inviting some of the Smashers along. I was wondering if you guys wanted to join me? It'll be one big movie night!"

"Is Master Hand okay with so many fighters leaving the mansion at one time?" questioned Marth, raising one of his eyebrows.

Peach waved a hand at the hero king in a dismissive manner. "Crazy Hand said it was fine. I didn't ask Master Hand."

"Well then…" Marth didn't know what to say to that.

Robin ceased listening to their conversation after that, wondering if Corrin would be coming along with everyone to see the movie about Doctor Strange. The tactician did not want to go anywhere. She wanted to go back to her room and hide underneath her blankets, sobbing uncontrollably. If Corrin was going to join them, however, Robin would have no choice but to go. Robin wanted to know if Corrin remembered anything so far today. She knew that the prince did not want to be anywhere near her, especially not after that sudden kiss, but she wanted to try. Corrin was just going to have to accept the fact that there was a romantic relationship between them.

"Who's all going?" Ike demanded to know, appearing out of nowhere. He didn't actually appear out of nowhere. Robin just didn't see where he came from. He was there with Princess Daisy. The two of them standing side by side, Ike's arm around her shoulders.

Princess Daisy was the newest member in Smash. Daisy was Peach's best friend and they were like sisters to each other. Peach begged Master Hand to allow Daisy to join Smash and he finally relented because of her determination and her persistence. As soon as Master Hand created a version of Princess Daisy, Daisy began attending Smash. Robin liked Daisy. She was nothing like Peach. Daisy was loud, always happy, and had a lot of spunk. She was tomboyish and her personality was very extroverted. Whenever Robin was around her, she noticed that Daisy was constantly energetic and very confident.

When Ike met her, he became infatuated with the girl and Robin assumed that he was mostly attracted by her personality. Daisy made him laugh and Robin always thought they complemented each other nicely. Eventually, the two of them became an item and Robin had no complaints about that.

"Who's all going?" Peach looked at Ike and Daisy thoughtfully. "Well, I invited you, Daisy, Marth, Roy, Sheik, Kirby, Yoshi, one of the Villagers, Rufure, Shulk, Cloud, the Wii Fit Trainers, Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Zelda, Zero Suit Samus, and Link."

"Wait, you invited Cloud?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Peach responded jubilantly.

"And what did he say?" questioned Roy.

"His answer is pending!" Peach replied through a giggle, giving Roy a wink.

Roy smiled at her fondly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, um, what about Mario and Luigi? You didn't invite them?"

"Oh, but I did," Peach responded sadly. "Mario has a match tonight against Pikachu and Luigi is facing off against Charizard, Meta Knight, and Ryu. They couldn't make it. I wanted to invite all the fighters, but I know that's impossible. I just wanted us all to be together."

Roy seemed relieved that Mario was not going to be participating in tonight's events with them and Robin noticed this immediately. Robin was fully aware of how Roy felt about the happy princess. The wielder of the Sword of Seals had his eye on Princess Peach for quite some time now. Almost everyone knew it, but Peach was the only one who was completely oblivious about it. It was complicated though because there was someone who liked Roy and someone who liked Peach. Sheik had taken a liking to Roy and was trying to get his attention most of the time by engaging in a conversation with him. It was clear that Mario liked Peach a lot and was always taking her to nice places.

"So, anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go!" Peach looked at Robin and Lucina now with hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Yes," Lucina replied. "I will go." It was only because Shulk was going to be there and Lucina would not mind getting the opportunity to be herself around him like Robin suggested. In addition to that, she wanted to spend more time with all her friends and get to know them better.

Robin had her chin resting in her palms while her eyes remained downcast. The pain and reluctance was unconcealed in her eyes. "I don't want to go. Thank you for asking though. I'm tired and I'd rather be sleeping."

"Oh," muttered Peach. "Um…I was going to invite Corrin and Kamui too, but I can't seem to find them anywhere."

Marth peered at her. "I was in the process of looking for Kamui."

"Isn't Corrin in his room?" Daisy threw in questioningly, gazing at everyone.

"The last time I saw him, yes," answered Robin hollowly, moving her eyes over to the tomboyish princess. "He's going to the movies with you guys?"

"I'm sure he'll say yes," pitched in Roy, grinning.

"That means you should come along with us, Robin!" Peach exclaimed, snatching up Robin's hands in her own and squeezing them. "It'll be so much fun watching Doctor Strange together! Plus, you might be able to get your mind off things! What do you say?"

Robin felt unsure. If Corrin was going to be there, she wanted to be there too. However, she did not want her mind to be invaded by thoughts of Corrin. If Corrin did not want to sit next to her during the movie, she would feel sick throughout the entire showing. She would not be able to enjoy herself at all. Why would Corrin want to be near her anyway? She had kissed him! An image of the look on his face appeared in her mind and it made her wince. She tugged her hands out of Peach's grasp and lowered her gaze to the table, ignoring everyone's looks. There were looks of worry, concern, and confusion. Robin did not want their pity. She didn't need it!

"I'll think about it!" Robin snapped, shooting up out of her seat. She furiously blinked back her tears and started rushing away from them, intending on going to her room. She did not look back as she marched on. Robin could hear them calling out to her, but she ignored them completely.

* * *

Corrin wandered down one of the many corridors that the humongous mansion had to offer. None of the rooms seemed familiar to him. Everything was foreign and wrong. His eyes scanned every single thing they made contact with and he still could not remember any of it. Corrin's face looked unhappy and his eyes were slightly narrowed as he tried his hardest to remember _something_. Nothing was coming back to him. It was impossible and it made him get headaches. The Hoshidan walked down the unfamiliar corridors, took the strange elevators, and roamed the empty living rooms. It all felt wrong. How come he forgot about the mansion, his home? It made no sense to him. Now, he had to get used to the place again. It was like a giant maze. Nothing was right anymore.

After a while, Corrin found himself on the third floor of the mansion, listening to nothing in particular. His lips were pursed and he was incredibly sour. What in the world was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to keep moving on and living his life even though he forgot important things? It felt so wrong! Corrin released a deep sigh and halted in his tracks, ears twitching when he heard the sound of faint music coming from somewhere. Corrin lifted his head and instantly followed the sound.

He walked deeper down the corridor, his footsteps soft and quiet on the carpeted floor. His legs moved faster the louder the music became. The type of music playing sounded very familiar. _Is that…is that K-Pop? I think I've heard it before. I think so…maybe._ Corrin thought to himself as he hurried along. Once he found the room where the music was playing, he poked his head into the room, eyes widening at the sight of his female counterpart dancing to the music that was blasting out of the speakers of a radio.

For some reason Corrin felt very nostalgic. The way Kamui portrayed her fast movements was familiar somehow. Corrin watched in deep interest as she moved in sync with the music. She was never off rhythm and Corrin believed that she was very impressive. Kamui looked so beautiful dancing in the room in front of the mirrors and she seemed so focused and determined.

 _How can she move like that? She's so good! I didn't even know she could move like that!_ Corrin ruminated, mouth dropping open as Kamui performed beautifully. Corrin never expected something like this from Kamui. He didn't even know she liked K-Pop! As he continued to listen and watch, he felt his foot tapping the ground to the beat of the song. His body itched to move to the song, to go out there and perform with Kamui. Why was that? Was this something he used to do _with_ Kamui? Perhaps he did it alone? Corrin couldn't remember, but he did know that he _liked_ K-Pop. A smile climbed onto his face and his eyes shone brightly with fascination as he continued to tap his foot to the beat. Kamui did not notice him, but she kept dancing away like everything was well with the world.

When the song died down to an ending, Kamui was standing there, feet apart. Her chest rose and fell as she panted heavily from her dance session. Perspiration covered her forehead and she used the palm of her hand to wipe it away. Grimacing, she wiped it on her violet colored shorts and shook her head. It was then that she noticed Corrin standing in the doorway and staring at her with wide eyes.

Kamui jumped and took a step back. "Corrin!"

"Kamui, that was amazing!" Corrin told her, walking into the room and stopping in front of her. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Kamui raised her eyebrows high in puzzlement. "Wait. You've seen me dance like this before almost two weeks ago. Don't you remember that?" she asked him quietly, feeling a little embarrassed. "You and Marth stumbled across me that day and watched me dance."

"No, I haven't," Corrin replied quickly, a frown crawling around his facial features.

"You have." Kamui shook her head, staring at him. "I guess that's another thing you forgot. Anyway, you really need to stop watching me in secret. You'll give me a heart attack!" She turned away from him and walked over to the radio as another K-Pop song began to play. Kamui turned it off and then scratched the back of her neck, contemplating on something.

Corrin rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie, feeling warm. "That was K-Pop, wasn't it?"

"Uh huh," said the princess, spinning around to face him. "What of it?"

"I liked it," Corrin responded, nodding his head with a smile curling his lip. "It sounded different and intriguing at the same time. I liked how you were dancing to it too. You're so good at it."

Shock was evident on Kamui's face as she listened to her male counterpart's words. _Wait, what? I thought Corrin didn't like K-Pop?!_ Kamui thought to herself, starting to get a weirded out by Corrin's new behavior. "Corrin, you never liked K-Pop. Remember that?"

"I never liked it?" Corrin talked, dumbfounded. "What do you mean I never liked K-Pop? It sounds amazing and the way you dance to it is fascinating. I've never seen anything like it before. Your dancing is unique. It doesn't even look like Azura's dancing!"

Kamui sighed at the mentioning of Azura. Since Kamui had chosen the path of conquest, siding with Nohr, horrible things had happened during that time. It was truly awful, but she was able to prevail in the end, defeating King Garon in his true form along with her brothers and sisters. At the end when they emerged victorious, Azura had disappeared. Kamui never saw her again after that and that put her in a deep depression. Kamui had been very fond of the songstress and wished that she could see her again someday. Maybe Master Hand would put her in the Smash tournament? It was very unlikely.

"Corrin," the Nohr princess began in a stern tone of voice, readjusting the messy bun that was atop her head. "You told me before that you never liked K-Pop. Simple as that. I'm guessing you forgot that after you got hit in the head by King Dedede's hammer. I wonder what else you forgot."

Corrin sighed, using his hand to mess up his own hair, becoming a bit agitated. "So what? It's not my fault that I can't remember some things! You guys can't just keep getting angry with me because of that. It was out of my control. If I didn't like K-Pop then, I like K-Pop now. It doesn't matter what I liked before I lost my memories. If I like it now, then so be it."

"You have a point," sighed Kamui, bringing her thumbs up to her cheeks to wipe away some sweat. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I was just walking around and then I heard the music," replied Corrin shortly, strolling over to the radio. "Hey, do you think you could teach me some of your dance moves, Kamui?"

Kamui stared at him as if he were an alien from outer space. "You don't like dancing, Corrin, especially not to K-Pop," she informed him slowly. "But you probably forgot, huh?" As she said this, Corrin was nodding his head in agreement with her. "Okay. I've never taught anyone how to dance like that. I'm no expert on this type of dance and I don't have a set routine. I only do what comes to mind, Corrin. Um…it's nothing special."

"So you improvised the entire time?" Corrin whirled around to look at her, eyes enlarging in utter fascination. The fascination he had before increased tenfold. Corrin immediately admired her and slowly began to look at her in a different way. "All those moves you performed a few minutes ago were all improvised? You weren't going along with a routine?!"

Kamui scratched the back of her neck, averting her gaze and looking elsewhere. A blush appeared on her face and she blinked a few times. "Well, uh, yeah. I do this for fun. Plus, I get some exercise in while I'm at it." Kamui still did not look at him. "I do it after I'm done with my training for the day."

"That's _amazing_!" chirped the prince, thrilled. "You're amazing, Kamui!"

Mild embarrassment struck Kamui's heart and she could feel her face getting hotter. Corrin never complimented her like this before and he never showed interest in K-Pop or her dancing. It was very odd to see him showing an enormous amount of interest in what she was doing now. It made her feel accomplished in a way. There was someone who enjoyed what she liked. Marth was not a fan even though Kamui wished he was, but he did think her movements were impressive.

"Thank you," muttered Kamui.

"So, will you teach me how to move like you?" questioned Corrin, eager.

Kamui sauntered to the radio and then turned it on, letting loud K-Pop music flow from it. As it did, Kamui gestured for Corrin to stand in front of the giant mirror that acted as a wall. "Show me what you got, Corrin!" she said loudly above the music. "Freestyle!"

Corrin appeared to be surprised. He studied her for a moment, thinking upon her words. When he was done thinking, he faced the mirror and stared at himself. His white hair was unkempt and the sleeves of his hoodie were still rolled up above his elbows. His black sweatpants were hanging onto him loosely and he still wore no shoes. Could he dance like Kamui? All because they were the same, did not mean that they had the same attributes. They fought the same, yeah, but they had their own personalities and hobbies. Corrin glanced at Kamui, seeing her give him an encouraging wave and a bright smile. As the music continued to pound into the Hoshidan's ears, he started tapping his foot to the beat.

Eventually, it just _happened_.

It was like his body moved on its own accord. His body conjured up movements that he did not know he had. Corrin became swept up in the blasting song and ended up grinning widely as he watched himself perform. Kamui started clapping from where she stood, eyebrows raised in mild astonishment. Greatly encouraged by Kamui's clapping and the expression that was decorating her features, Corrin loosened up even more and allowed his body to do what it wanted. Corrin was all over the dance floor and enjoyed watching himself move in the mirror. At first, Corrin danced alone, but then Kamui decided to join him. She danced beside him and the two of them ended up laughing happily as they moved together in perfect sync.

Corrin could not figure out why, but they danced well together. Kamui's dancing complemented his own and their eyes were shining with pure excitement. When they got close together, Kamui released a series of breathless laughs. Corrin's laughter blended in with hers and he realized that he was having so much fun. Did he ever have fun like this with Kamui in the past? Corrin was unsure about that. However, he knew at that moment that he did not want to be anywhere else but with his friend.

Once the music faded out of existence, the two Corrins halted their actions. They ended up standing in front of each other while breathing hard. Their eyes were glued to each other's, multiple thoughts roaming their brains, excitement coursing through their veins. Corrin took this time to examine the features of his female counterpart now that they were so close to each other. Kamui's lips were parted slightly while her eyes portrayed honest delight. There was a few drops of sweat decorating her forehead and strands of hair was sticking out of the sloppy bun on her head. The strands framed her face nicely and her lips were stretching into a crooked smile. Corrin wondered if she was studying his own face and noticing all these little things.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat seeped into their ears, destroying the moment. It was like it shattered like glass. The room had been so quiet, while only being with sounds of the two Corrins' harsh breathing. As soon as they heard the abrupt noise, the duo moved away from each other so fast that they almost tripped over their own feet. Simultaneously, their eyes flew over to the entranceway of the training room and they could see the hero king standing there, arms folded across his chest as he gave them both a long, judgmental stare. Nobody said anything as they stared each other down. The prince and princess both felt as though they had been caught committing the cruelest of acts. Almost as one, their hearts hammered against their chest and there was soft embarrassment present within their souls.

Kamui was the first one to break the silence. "Hi, Marth," she said, tone lathered in uncertainty. "What…what are you doing here?" She made her way over to him and stood in front of him. Kamui appeared to be worried, Corrin noticed, but what for?

"I see you were dancing again," noted Marth, slipping his arms around Kamui's waist and tugging her into him. A soft gasp escaped Kamui's mouth from his sudden performance, but she gladly welcomed it, circling her arms around his neck and staring up at his face.

"Yup!" she chirped, cheeks stained red from embarrassment. "How long were you standing there watching us?"

"Long enough," replied Marth in an undistinguishable tone of voice. "It looked like you were enjoying yourself immensely. You were having a lot of fun, I assume?"

Kamui nodded her head. "Well yeah."

"And Corrin decided to join you?" Marth asked curiously, eyes piercing an awkward Corrin.

"Uh huh!" stated Kamui cheerily. "Corrin wanted me to teach him some of my dance moves because he liked them."

An expression of perplexity jumped onto the hero king's face. "I thought Corrin didn't like that type of music or dancing?"

"Hey, Marth," Corrin decided to talk, trekking over to the couple. He scratched the back of his neck while still feeling quite awkward. "Kamui told me that I didn't like K-Pop and I was never interested in dancing to it either, but for some reason I really enjoy it now. It's strange, huh?"

Marth gazed at him, unreadable. "It's because of your amnesia."

"I guess so." Corrin stuffed his hands into the pocket of his trousers and became a little downcast. "There's a lot that I don't remember, unfortunately. Hopefully I'll receive my memories back one of these days. For now, I just have to keep living life normally."

"Hopefully," muttered Marth.

Kamui pulled away from her lover and pressed her palms into her hips. "Well, Marth, what are you doing here? Were you looking for me again?"

"Are you avoiding me again?" teased Marth, his eyes playful.

Kamui rolled her eyes. "That was in the past!"

"What was in the past?" Corrin interrupted their harmless banter, totally baffled. "You were avoiding Marth? Why would you do that, Kamui?"

Kamui spun around to face him, a frown coloring her face. "Because it was you who-" She stopped herself in the middle of her sentence and realized something. Her face softened and she sighed. "I guess you don't remember that either."

"Remember _what_?" Corrin retorted, frustrated. He hated hearing that he had forgotten things. It only irritated him and made him want to lock himself up in his room. Corrin felt terrible whenever someone mentioned that he forgot about something.

Kamui waved a hand at him in a very dismissive manner. "It doesn't matter, Corrin. It's not important. Anyway, Marth?"

Marth looked at her. "To be honest, I was looking for _both_ of you," revealed the hero king. "Princess Peach wishes to invite you to see a movie tonight. She asked many of the other Smashers and they agreed to come along. I am going to attend this little event."

"If you're going, I'm going too," Kamui told him with a smile on her face. "I just have to take a shower real quick and throw something on. I'm all sweaty."

"I'm going if Kamui's going," responded Corrin.

Marth nodded his head. "Alright then."

So it was settled.

* * *

Constant ruminations of Kamui infected his brain. Those contemplations were like an incurable disease. He could not get rid of them. Corrin kept trying to remember how Kamui ended up with Marth in the first place. He only knew that they were a couple, but he just didn't remember _how_ they became a couple. It was weird and unexplainable, but that was what Corrin was dealing with as he and the rest of the Smashers rode a bus to the movie theater to go see Doctor Strange. There were two rows of seats on the long bus. Corrin had been forced to sit next to Robin out of everyone else. Corrin wanted to sit next to Kamui, but he knew that would not be fair to Marth. Plus, Kamui showed no interest in wanting to sit next to _him_. She poured all her interest into the wielder of the Falchion. For some reason that bothered the prince of Hoshido. Why did it bother him? He did not know. Did that used to bother him before he lost some of his memories? He found it frustrating that Kamui preferred to sit with Marth and not him and _that_ bothered him. From what others keep telling him, he used to be in a romantic relationship with the female Robin, so that shouldn't have bothered him, right?

When he stole glances at Robin next to him, he would see a miserable expression painting her face. Corrin knew that he was the cause of it and he hated that. He wanted Robin to be happy, but he was not helping at all. He was just making things worse for Robin. Corrin could not imagine what she was going through. If he was in her position, he would be feeling just like her. He still felt bad about not remembering their relationship and when he looked at her it brought those horrid feelings back. Corrin wanted to stay away from her, as horrible as that sounded. It only brought them misfortune and unwanted, negative feelings. It was obvious that Robin still loved him and wished for him to recall their relationship. However, it was not happening. Corrin felt a little sick just thinking about it. Robin was his _friend_. How could he be in a relationship with _her_?

"So, um…" Robin feebly began speaking to him, hands in her lap and eyes looking straight at nothing. "Do you remember anything?"

Corrin decided not to look at her. "No, I don't."

"Nothing at all?" Robin persisted, almost sounding desperate. "You don't remember anything at all about our relationship? You don't remember all that time we spent together? You don't remember _loving_ me, Corrin?" Now Robin was rambling and she was not ashamed of it.

"No, I don't," Corrin repeated, miffed. "Can you stop asking?"

Robin slammed her lips back together, her expression morphing into one of agitation, hurt, and mild betrayal. Corrin finally moved his eyes to look at her and he could see her body shaking from all the emotions she was experiencing. Corrin instantly regretted being so cross with her. The only reason why she asked was because their relationship had meant a lot to her and she probably missed him. Corrin, however, could not bring himself to feel the same way. He felt nothing toward her. He believed that there was only friendship between them. That was all.

"You can at least _try_ to remember, Corrin," hissed Robin quietly, trying not to create a scene on the bus. Everyone was occupied speaking to each other and having a great time, excited about seeing Doctor Strange. Robin did not want to ruin their moods. "You act as if I mean nothing to you anymore. How could you forget about us like that? How could you?"

"I didn't have a choice," seethed Corrin, fed up. "Do you really think I had a choice in the matter? I didn't choose to get knocked in the head and I definitely did not choose to lose my memories of our supposed relationship, Robin!"

Robin still looked very upset. "You can spend more time with me, Corrin. I think if you spend more time with me then you'll eventually regain your memories. Don't you think that's a logical thing to do? Instead, you go off on your own!"

"Are you guys okay?" Shulk questioned them, turning around in his seat to look at them. His head was poking out from one of the two seats in front of them. Concern was written on his face and a frown creased his forehead.

Corrin was beyond irritated with Robin's behavior and he folded his arms across his chest, moving his head so that he was gazing out of the window instead. "We're just fine," he lied.

"Yeah," Robin inserted falsely.

Shulk appeared to be unconvinced, but he shrugged and turned back around. Lucina was sitting next to him and the two of them started a conversation. The conversation was a little one-sided, but it sounded like the two of them were enjoying each other's company.

Corrin let out a soft exhale and glanced at Robin again, witnessing tears well up in her eyes. One tear managed to escape her eye and it slowly started to roll down her cheek silently. Guilt stabbed him in the gut and he tried to forget about his anger toward his friend. With one hand, he reached over and used his index finger to catch the tear rolling down her cheek, wiping it away. "Please don't cry, Robin," he murmured quietly, feeling bad. "I'm very sorry."

Corrin's act of kindness only made Robin shed more tears. Why was Corrin suddenly being nice to her? Why did he touch her in such a way? It brought back memories that she cherished dearly. It made her torn heart weep with remorse. It was awful. Robin did not want Corrin to touch her like that or comfort her if he did not remember their relationship. At the same time, though, she _did_ want him to touch her like that and to comfort her.

"Oh no," she heard Corrin mutter. "I'm so sorry, Robin."

Robin didn't say anything to that and just dropped her face in her hands after that, deciding to keep crying and hoping nobody noticed. Corrin began to rub her back gently in comforting circles. He didn't want her to cry, especially not because of him. He hated seeing others cry.

As he comforted the tactician, Corrin saw Kamui watching them. Marth was asleep next to her with his head resting on her shoulder. Kamui's eyebrows were raised high at the interaction between him and Robin. For some unfathomable reason, Corrin did not want her to think that he was getting cozy with Robin, that they were lovers. It was a strange feeling.

What was _wrong_ with him?

* * *

Kamui was _worried_. All her worry was directed at Corrin. It was like he was the same Corrin, but he had new attributes. Part of his personality was altered and he was sort of a new Corrin. That was how Kamui saw it. It disturbed her greatly, especially when she eavesdropped on the interaction between Corrin and Robin while they were on the bus. Each word that managed to climb out of Corrin's mouth made her cringe. At first it seemed like Corrin was acting like a complete jerk toward Robin, but then he softened up toward the end. Kamui knew that Robin was experiencing so much pain because of Corrin's lost memories. Corrin felt bad, that was for sure, but Kamui wished that he would just remember what they had between them. It really bothered the Nohrian.

When they reached their destination, everyone got out of the bus and started walking to the theater to purchase their tickets. Kamui walked alongside Marth, who wasn't saying much. He had slept the entire duration of their ride to the movie theater and he still looked tired. Kamui searched the fray of Smashers for Corrin and saw him lagging behind with Robin trailing behind him, her head bowed. There were no words between the two. Kamui frowned at them and then looked away, deciding to pay attention to anything else but Corrin and Robin.

Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena were in a group together, talking amongst themselves. Pit and Dark Pit were currently locked in an argument about how the Doctor Strange movie was going to be. Palutena appeared to be amused by their senseless banter. Roy was chatting it up with Ike and Princess Daisy, informing them of matches that they had tomorrow morning. Sheik was walking with Princess Zelda, Link, and Toon Link while stealing glances at Roy from afar. Lucina was walking beside Shulk and the two of them were having a polite conversation about whether or not they should buy popcorn for the movie. Lucina portrayed nervousness while Shulk remained oblivious. Rufure was with the Wii Fit Trainers and it looked very awkward between all three of them for some reason. Yoshi and Kirby chattered about getting as much candy as they could to eat throughout the entire movie. Villager was walking with Peach silently and Cloud was by himself, preferring it that way. Overall, everyone seemed ready to see the movie.

After they purchased their tickets, most of the Smashers darted to the concession stand. Kirby and Yoshi were the first ones in line and they were ordering three of everything that the theater had to offer. Kamui wondered how much their bill would be once they were done being gluttons. Probably a lot, she imagined. Kamui got in line and Marth was right next to her. Corrin and Robin were behind them and Kamui glanced to look back at them. The two were still not speaking to each other. It was quiet between them. Kamui bit down on her bottom lip and became even more worried. Why wasn't Corrin making an effort to talk to Robin more? Why wasn't he asking about their relationship that he forgot about?

"Kamui, will you be okay here alone?" questioned Marth.

"Huh?" Kamui snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend. "What is it?"

"I need to use the restroom. Will you be alright here alone without me?" asked the hero king again.

"Oh, yes. I'll be fine. Go on ahead and use the restroom." Kamui gave him a nice smile that complemented her lovely features.

Marth cupped her cheek with one hand and pressed his lips to her forehead in a short kiss. When he pulled away, Kamui's face was warm and her eyes conveyed heavy emotion. Satisfied with her reaction, the wielder of the Falchion tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then he parted from her, starting his search for a restroom. As soon as he left, Corrin was at her side.

"Oh, hey, Corrin," Kamui greeted, recalling their time in the training room. They had danced together and it had been so much fun. The princess had never danced with anyone before, and it was exciting dancing with her male counterpart. She hoped that they could do it again in the near future. "Is there something that you need?"

"Nah, there's nothing that I need," responded Corrin in a mild tone, eyeing the concession stand and moving when the line moved. "What do you plan on getting from the concession stand? I mean, you're standing in line."

"I want some popcorn," Kamui answered easily, looking over her shoulder at Robin who was standing alone. She was relieved when Lucina and Shulk joined her side to keep her company. Kamui did not want Robin to be alone at a time like this, especially not when she was in so much pain. Kamui desperately wanted to tell Corrin that he should be spending time with Robin in order to get his memories back, but she bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something like that. Corrin would probably get frustrated with her. "And maybe something to drink and a little bit of candy. Marth and I were going to share."

Corrin slowly dipped his head in a nod, his expression transfiguring into something untellable. Not feeling up to deciphering that mysterious look, Kamui pretended to ignore it and focused on their conversation instead, absentmindedly eavesdropping on what was being said behind her by Robin, Lucina, and Shulk.

"You guys are going to share?" Corrin asked hesitantly.

"Well, yes," replied Kamui. "Is that a problem?"

Corrin quickly shook his head, throwing up his hands. "Haha, no? Why would I have a problem with that? Besides, that's kind of… _cute_?"

Kamui let a laugh escape her mouth. "Cute? Really?"

Corrin laughed with her and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, what else can I call it?" he retorted, attempting to defend himself. "Anyway, I have a question for you."

"What is your question?" Kamui wanted to know as the line moved even more. The line was moving faster now that Kirby and Yoshi were done ordering what they wanted. Now, they stood off to the side, shoving everything they could down their throat.

"How long have you and Marth been together?" Corrin asked.

Kamui was surprised by the question. This was common knowledge for Corrin. Obviously, he had forgotten that too. A sigh made its way out of the princess's mouth and she replied, "We've been together for two years, Corrin."

"Two years?" Corrin caterwauled, eyes widening. "Wow. That's a…long time."

"Yup," stated Kamui, looking ahead and seeing that Peach and Roy were in line in front of them, ordering popcorn and some drinks. "You and Robin have been together for almost the same amount of time, but I suppose you don't remember that."

"No. I don't." Corrin looked away from her as it was their turn to get what they wanted. There was a woman standing behind the counter, smacking on some gum and looking quite bored. "What do you want, Kamui?"

"Popcorn and a soda. I want a Crunch bar too." Kamui dug into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a purple wallet. "Why? I thought I already told you this."

Corrin ignored her and ordered, "Can I have one large popcorn, one soda, and a Crunch bar? Also, I would like a bottle of water please." After that, he took out his own wallet and pulled out his debit card. He handed it over to the woman behind the counter and she swiped it before handing it back to him. Once that was through, she went to get their things.

Kamui blinked a few times in astonishment. "Corrin, why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Corrin retaliated innocently while a smile decorated his lips.

"Why did you pay for my things?"

"What? I can't do something nice for you every once in a while?"

Kamui was grateful, but she wanted to tell Corrin that he should be doing stuff like that for Robin. It made no sense whatsoever for him to be buying _her_ things when his girlfriend is standing right behind them! The Nohrian whipped her head around to look at Robin and her head was still bowed. Lucina and Shulk were still standing next to her, trying to cheer her up. Robin looked awful.

"Thank you, Corrin," sighed Kamui, removing her attention from the three and grabbing her things when the woman came back with it. She pocketed her candy bar and held the soda and popcorn in her hands, wishing Marth would return soon from the restroom.

"No problem." Corrin winked at her.

"Are we going to see this movie or not?" Rufure questioned from a bench. He sat between the male Wii Fit Trainer and the female Wii Fit Trainer and they were both yapping to each other about something. Rufure looked highly uncomfortable and awkward.

Kamui quickly left Corrin's side and hurried over to the three. "I think we'll go see it soon. Everyone still wants to get their popcorn and stuff."

"None of that stuff is healthy," input the female Wii Fit Trainer.

"You can say that again," added the male Wii Fit Trainer.

Rufure's face was painted with the colors of discomfort. "Well, don't get any then!"

"We weren't planning on it!" the Wii Fit Trainers said simultaneously.

"Lady Palutena, how come Pittoo doesn't like chocolate?" Pit was kind of whining by one of the many doors that made up the theater's entrance. The angel was holding a massive bag of popcorn and Kamui didn't think that they had sizes that big.

Palutena was curling a strand of hair around her finger, humming in response to what Pit asked her. The goddess chose not to answer and she stared out of the glass doors, appearing a little bored. Dark Pit, who was sipping from a soda, glared at the angel.

"Does it really matter what I like and don't like?" Dark Pit retaliated.

"Yes! Chocolate is good!" Pit threw at him.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. Kamui smiled at the three of them. They were always funny to listen to. The princess wet her lips as she suddenly witnessed Corrin quietly speaking to Robin in a corner. Since when did they end up together over there? Kamui was too far to hear what they were saying. Maybe they were patching things up between them?

"Kamui?"

Kamui jumped a little bit at the sound of Marth's voice. Marth was approaching her at a casual pace and Kamui took this time to admire him. The hero king was dressed in casual clothes, a dark blue t-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. Kamui thought he looked handsome in anything he wore.

"Marth, hey," she said sweetly, smiling fondly at him.

"You got our refreshments?" queried Marth, eyeing the goods in his lover's hands suspiciously. "I was going to pay for them. You did not have to do that."

"But I didn't," Kamui blurted out. "Corrin did."

"Corrin did?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm…"

Kamui handed him the bag of popcorn and he grasped it with both hands. A frown stained the hero king's face and the wielder of the Omega Yato was deeply concerned by it. Why did he make such a face after revealing that Corrin had bought their goodies? Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, Kamui shrugged her shoulders and started walking, Marth following close behind her. As they trekked along, Kamui could see Corrin watching her from the corner that he was in with Robin. Robin had a frustrated expression coloring her features while Corrin looked fed up.

Would things ever be the same?

* * *

Lucina's heart increased its speed without her consent. Her body was functioning improperly, disobeying her commands. Several thoughts trampled through her mind, stomping it into mush. Her hands felt clammy and she suddenly felt very warm. All the Smashers that had come to see Doctor Strange were now piling into the enormous room to watch the movie. The previews would be starting up soon and all Lucina could think about was how her body was not cooperating because the Homs was near her every second. The lights were still on inside of the movie theater so it was easy to see. Most of the Smashers had taken their seats and were getting comfortable, chatting about what the movie was going to be like. The princess wet her lips and her throat felt dry. What in the world was wrong with her?

"Where do you want to sit?" Shulk asked her, oblivious to how she was feeling. "I don't think we should sit in the front. The screen would be towering over us and we'd barely see anything. We'd have to tilt our heads up the entire time just to watch the movie. Our necks would be hurting by the time the credits roll."

"Anywhere is fine," replied Lucina shortly. She remembered Robin's advice and desperately tried to be herself around the wielder of the Monado, but it was so difficult to control her emotions.

Shulk shrugged and walked up a few steps, passing by a snoozing Kirby and a talkative Yoshi. The blond stopped at one row and sat next to a quiet Cloud. Lucina followed Shulk and then sat down on Shulk's other side, away from Cloud. Like on the bus, Lucina was fully aware of how close they were. Lucina wanted to inform Shulk of how she felt. However, she did not want to face rejection or embarrassment. Besides, Shulk showed no interest in her at all.

Swallowing the little saliva she had left in her mouth, Lucina tried to get comfortable in her seat beside Shulk. Shulk was quiet and no words were erupting from his lips. Her eyes quickly found Robin and she could see that Robin was sitting next to a stoic Corrin. Lucina narrowed her eyes at Corrin and wondered why he was behaving in such a way.

Why did he insist on being so cold to Robin? Lucina had no clue, but she wanted to have a word with him about that. Robin was her friend and she did not want anything happening to her. Corrin was constantly hurting her by treating her indifferently and not even making an effort to recall their relationship. Lucina thought that was truly horrible.

As the previews began to play, Lucina reached into her pocket and pulled out a candy bar that she had bought. She rapidly unwrapped it and shoved half of it into her mouth, still not knowing what to say to Shulk or how to act around him. Should she speak during the movie? Would that disturb him? Lucina did not want to make the Homs annoyed with her. Her feelings for Shulk was so strange and unexpected. Lucina had never felt this way about anyone before.

Lucina chewed on her chocolate as a preview of the Wonder Woman movie played dramatically on the wide screen. Her eyes slowly moved to look at Shulk's face and she could see the lights and colors from the movie screen flickering on and off his face. His eyes were glued to the screen and it appeared as though he was unaware of her existence.

 _Am I already being rejected by him? Must I make my feelings known?_ The thought of informing the Homs about her erratic and unexplainable feelings made her face grow hot. Lucina licked her lips as she finished her chocolate and now she felt thirsty. _I forgot to buy water. I might have to get up and go get some soon. My throat is very dry._

"Are you feeling alright, Lucina?" Shulk sent a question her way, turning his head to look at her instead of the movie screen.

"So I _do_ exist!" Lucina commented out loud by accident. Right after realizing that she said that out loud, she slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened into the size of baseballs.

Shulk looked so confused. "What?"

Thoroughly embarrassed, the princess took her hand off her mouth and cleared her throat, blushing heavily. "I-I mean I am fine, Shulk. Thank you for asking." She gave him a shaky smile.

"Why is your face so red?" questioned Shulk.

 _He can see how red my face is in the dark?!_ Lucina screamed inside of her head, wishing Robin was there to help her with the situation.

"It's not red…" Lucina trailed off weakly, looking away from him.

Shulk was unconvinced. "Okay then…"

 _Robin said that I should be myself around him, right? Would being myself consist of me informing him of how I feel? I want to be honest with him. Should I do so?_ Lucina was ruminating deeply in her mind. She wanted to get this over with. The previews were about to end and she did not want to do this while the movie was playing.

"There's…something that I need to tell you," Lucina managed to say in a trembling voice, her heart slamming against her chest painfully. She felt lightheaded and her limbs felt like lead. It was such an unusual feeling.

"What is it?" Shulk wanted to know, one eyebrow shooting up.

Cloud cleared his throat from Shulk's other side. "Can you keep it down, please? I'm trying to enjoy the previews. I hope you guys aren't going to be having a full-blown conversation during the movie."

Lucina wanted to strangle Cloud for ruining her confidence and she closed her mouth and shook her head. "Never mind," she mumbled to Shulk.

"Well, will you tell me after the movie then?" Shulk questioned her, knowing that what she was going to say to him was probably important. Plus, he was curious about it.

"S-Sure…if I remember," muttered Lucina, face still hot.

Shulk's lips curled into a smile and he dipped his head in a nod. After that, he brought his attention back to the movie screen in front of them. Heart still doing a frantic dance in her chest, the princess tried to focus on the screen as the previews finished playing. The movie began and Lucina _still_ could not concentrate on it. All she could think about was what was going to happen _after_ the movie. She would have to explain her feelings to Shulk, which wasn't going to be easy. What would he say? Would he reject her?

* * *

Corrin kept wondering why he was forced to sit next to Robin. Both were not getting along. It was awful between them. Corrin cared about Robin dearly as a friend. He truly wanted to remember what they had between them, but it was seemingly impossible. The thought of him being in a romantic relationship with the tactician was truly absurd in his mind. How in the world did he even fall in love with her? Those feelings were lost and so foreign. As he tried to understand it, it was like he was trying to decipher a completely different language that he had no knowledge about. Robin was irritating him with her persistence and insisting that he should spend more time with her in order for him to regain his memories. It was like Robin refused to give him his space, and he needed time away from her. It made him sad whenever she started crying and it made him feel awful. He didn't want to keep disappointing her.

The movie commenced. The prince of Hoshido felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Samsung phone. Corrin still did not listen to the songs that Robin claimed were on his phone. It was all music that he did not recognize and he showed no interest in it whatsoever. Corrin wondered if he could put K-Pop music on there. Unlocking his phone and turning down the brightness, the dragon prince saw that he had a text from Master Hand. The text described him having a team battle tomorrow in the afternoon. He was to be teamed up with Kamui and they were supposed to fight Marth and the female Robin. After that he had a one on one match with Roy. Lastly, tomorrow night he was supposed to fight Rufure, Sheik, and Roy. The day after that he had a one on one match with Robin in the morning and that was it. There were more matches planned out for him throughout the week, but Corrin did not want to think about that right now.

He had to team up with Kamui to fight Marth and Robin? Corrin felt himself smiling because of that. _Kamui and I would make a great team. Our fighting styles are practically the same._ He thought to himself, imagining the fight they were supposed to have tomorrow morning. Then, he thought about the fight that he was supposed to have with Robin the next day. For some reason that worried him. Corrin had no interest fighting Robin. Maybe he could forfeit? That meant losing money and angering Master Hand. Corrin did not want to deal with that.

Robin behaved like a statue the entire movie, Corrin noticed. She was wordless and her eyes were blank. Corrin wondered if she was okay and wanted to ask on multiple occasions. He couldn't bring himself to do so. Robin looked so horrible and out of it. It appeared as though she didn't get enough sleep. There were bags underneath her eyes and she was yawning way too many times. Corrin hoped that her lack of sleep wasn't because of him. He already felt bad enough.

Corrin muttered something under his breath as he put his phone away. He wanted to pay attention to Doctor Strange, but his eyes kept wandering over to where Kamui and Marth were sitting. They were sitting a few rows down, but he could still see them clearly. Kamui had her head resting on Marth's shoulder. The hero king had his arm around her waist and the princess was almost sitting on his lap. A frown creased Corrin's forehead as he examined them like they were some extraordinary exhibit in a museum. It bothered him. A lot. Annoyance slammed into him in overwhelming waves whenever Marth's lips touched any part of Kamui. Corrin itched to get out of his seat and say something, but what in the world would he say? Marth was Kamui's boyfriend. There was nothing he could do, and he shouldn't _want_ to do anything!

Was he like this before he lost some of his memories? Did he get jealous of their relationship? Did he get jealous of _Marth_? Why? So many questions swirled about in his head and there were no answers to go with them. They remained unanswered and Corrin hoped with all his heart that he would get his memories back soon. Dealing with emotions like this were not fun. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed by something like that, but it was happening.

Throughout the entire movie, Corrin could not focus. By the time the credits were rolling, Corrin could not recall a single thing that happened in the movie. All he knew was that everyone wanted to stay so they could see what happened at the end of the credits. Corrin didn't want to do that so he got up from his seat abruptly, startling a half-asleep Robin. The tactician sleepily asked where he was going, but Corrin decided to ignore her. The prince walked down the steps and passed by the rows of seats, not saying anything to anyone as they watched the credits on the screen. He didn't even glance at Kamui and Marth when Kamui called out to him. Corrin had the strong desire to be alone, to have time to analyze his thoughts. For some reason that was familiar. Did he always do that?

As soon as he was out of the darkness of the movie theater, Corrin exited out of the building and emerged into fresh air. The sun was setting and the sky was splashed with the colors of evening. There were no clouds in sight and the wind played its silent music. Vehicles sped by on the road in front of him and there were a few people, Miis, that walked along the sidewalk. A lot of them chattered together, having colorful conversations. Most of them minded their own business or were heading off to work. Corrin never realized how many Miis occupied the city. Were they everywhere?

"Looks like you got something on your mind," commented Dark Pit, strolling over to him with Pit and Palutena behind him. "What're you thinking about? Stuff that you can't seem to remember?"

Corrin was irked and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, not wanting to look at the dark angel. "Look, I know you're sour about me not remembering a friendship that you claim we had, but you don't have to be sarcastic about it." He watched a red car speed by, a weird-looking Mii behind the wheel. "I didn't choose to lose my memories."

"Your brain was very selective though," retorted Pit's dark half, folding his arms across his chest. Pit and Palutena had stopped halfway toward them, deciding to let them talk in private for a while, which he appreciated immensely. "When you got hit in the head, it only chose what it _wanted_ to forget."

Now, Corrin looked at him. "Do you really think I wanted to forget about important things like that, Dark Pit?"

"I don't know." Dark Pit shrugged. "You tell me."

"Why are you even talking to me?" Corrin wanted to know, deliberately trying to sound angry enough so that the dark angel could leave him alone. "Isn't Pit your best friend? Shouldn't you go be talking to him or something?"

"That dork is like a brother to me," responded Dark Pit emotionlessly, rolling his eyes. " _You're_ my best friend. Well, _was_ my best friend."

Corrin sighed heavily. "Dark Pit, I'm sorry that I don't remember this friendship we had. I can't remember how or why we were best friends in the first place."

"I'm _one_ of your best friends, Corrin," retaliated Dark Pit. "You have quite a few best friends, but you only decided to forget about me. Thanks a lot for that. You're a cool guy." Dark Pit's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Corrin retorted, exasperated.

"Pittoo!" Pit hollered, rushing over to intervene before an argument exploded between the duo. "Lady Palutena wants to speak to you about something!"

Dark Pit moved his gaze to the other angel. "About what?"

"About something important!" Pit latched onto Dark Pit's arm and tugged him away. "Come on! We can't keep Lady Palutena waiting!"

Corrin watched Pit drag the black-winged angel off toward a grinning goddess, glad that their conversation ended. He didn't want to finish something like that. Corrin started to feel bad once again. Everyone was expecting something from him and he just could not deliver.

"Corrin?" talked Kamui, sauntering to him with Marth at her side. "Did you like the movie? I thought it was cool!"

"Eh…" Corrin had no clue what went down in the movie because he was spending all his time watching Kamui and Marth instead. "I liked it. It was okay."

"What was your favorite part?" Kamui questioned eagerly, eyes shining with great interest. Marth looked curious about that too and the two awaited the prince's response.

Corrin struggled to come up with a good lie. "The ending was my favorite part."

"I liked the ending too," said Marth with a nod of his head.

"It was the best part of the movie!" added Kamui.

Corrin sighed in relief. "Yeah, it was." Then, he thought of something. "Hey, Kamui. Do you know that we have a team match tomorrow? We're teamed up!"

"Oh?" Kamui looked surprised. "Against who?"

"We're going against Marth and Robin!" replied Corrin with a smile on his face. "Isn't that great? I think we would make a good team."

Kamui's happy expression faltered a little. She glanced at Marth and then brought a hand up to her throat, massaging it for some reason. "Oh, well, yeah. That's cool. I haven't fought you in quite some time, Marth. It should be fun, yeah?" Kamui tried to smile at Marth, but it was forced.

Marth slowly nodded his head. "It should be interesting."

"Oh, and tomorrow night, after our matches, do you want to dance a little bit together?" Corrin wanted to know. Then, he instantly looked at Marth and added, "If you're okay with that, Marth?"

"It is fine…" sighed Marth.

Kamui whipped around to look at the hero king. "Really? You're okay with that?!"

"Why wouldn't I be, Kamui?" Marth questioned his lover, poking her forehead playfully. "You enjoy dancing, and so does Corrin. Keep doing what you love doing, Kamui. And if it makes you happier when Corrin dances with you, then so be it."

A giggle frolicked from Kamui's lips and she wrapped her arms around Marth's waist, hugging him close to her. Marth ran his fingers through her long hair, using his free hand to wrap around her lithe form. Corrin watched with a frown occupying his face. It still bothered him.

* * *

Lucina and Shulk were the last two to get out of the movie theater. Once outside, the duo stood off to the side away from everyone as they all waited for the shuttle to arrive. The shuttle was supposed to take them back to the mansion in the forest away from the bustling city. Lucina's hands felt sweaty and she wiped them on her dark blue shirt to get rid of the liquid. Her heart was trying to burst through her chest and it was quite painful because it was beating so hard. The princess's mind raced with how she was going to tell Shulk how she felt. Incoherent and garbled words slithered up her throat and threatened to spill out of her mouth. Lucina feared that she would make a fool out of herself. Rejection frightened her to no end and she wondered if Shulk would still be her friend even if he rejected her. If he didn't, Lucina would be devastated. She did not want it to be awkward between them.

Shulk was quiet, contemplating about something unknown. His eyes tried to keep up with the countless vehicles that sped by on the street. Miis walked around everywhere, conversing with one another and doing their own thing. Shulk seemed a little too interested in the Miis as they went along. Lucina absentmindedly wondered why that was for a moment before shaking her head. Did Shulk remember that she was supposed to tell him something after the movie? If he didn't, that gave Lucina a chance to tell him later instead. Her heart slowed down just a little bit at that possibility.

"Lucina?" Shulk spoke up suddenly without looking at her. "What is it that you wanted to tell me earlier when we were in the theater?"

Lucina's heart skipped a beat and she inwardly groaned. _Why did he have to remember? Why? Why couldn't he just forget about that?! Should I make up a lie? No, lying is wrong. I don't want to lie to Shulk, but what am I supposed to do?_ Almost panicking, the princess moved her eyes erratically, trying to focus on something other than her own thoughts. When she caught sight of a sulking Robin standing by herself, she recalled her words from before. All she had to do was be herself, right? That was so difficult!

"Lucina?" Shulk was scrutinizing her now, concern evident in his eyes. He turned his body so that he was fully facing her. "Are you alright? You look sick…"

Lucina struggled hard to get air into her lungs. Her lungs ached in starvation and her heart screamed loudly in her ears. Lucina felt lightheaded and she stumbled forward a little bit, almost falling over. Shulk was there to grab her arm, keeping her upright. Why was she making such a big deal out of this? What was _wrong_ with her?

"Lucina, breathe!" Shulk ordered her, urgency in his voice and the grip that he had on her arm tightening. " _Breathe_!"

Obeying, the princess opened her mouth and sucked in a huge gulp of air, feeding her starving lungs. Her heart calmed down a little in the process and she pressed a palm into her chest. That was when she realized that she had stopped breathing. Was she really getting so worked up over something like this? Lucina turned her head to look at Shulk and his face was all about worry.

"I think you need to see a doctor!" Shulk said seriously. "It looked like you were about to pass out, Lucina! What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine now," stuttered the wielder of the Falchion, removing some sweat from her forehead. "I don't know what came over me."

"I still think you should see a doctor." Shulk reluctantly let go of her arm.

Lucina shook her head, making up her mind. She had to tell him. She just had to. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to look at him. "Shulk?"

"What?" Shulk asked, still appearing worried for her.

"You…you make me nervous," Lucina spoke softly, mouth feeling like cotton.

A baffled look crawled around the Homs's face. "I make you nervous?"

"Um, yes," replied Lucina in a shaky voice, fiddling around with her fingers nervously, not sure on how to approach this.

"Oh." Shulk scratched the back of his neck and averted his gaze, not sure how to respond to that. "I'm sorry I make you nervous."

Lucina quickly threw up her hands and waved them around while shaking her head, red staining her cheeks. "N-No! It's not…It's not a bad thing at all! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what do you mean?" Shulk questioned her, lowering his hand down to his side. He seemed genuinely curious now and there was relief in his eyes.

The princess dropped her hands to her sides and sighed deeply, trying to get her heartbeat under control, but she was failing miserably. It was like her heart wanted to burst out of her chest. "I mean that, well, I feel…strange whenever I'm around you." Lucina felt idiotic, but she kept going. "When I see you, it feels like I'm going to go into cardiac arrest."

Shulk was silent, letting his ears soak up her words.

"I…" Lucina's cheeks felt warm and she knew that her cheeks were colored pink. "I find these feelings to be highly frustrating. My body does not function properly when you are near me. I cannot find the correct words to use during our conversations because of this. The one thing that confuses me is that I _want_ to be near you despite how it makes me feel. I…I _like_ being around you, Shulk."

Shulk was still silent.

"I confided in Robin about this and she informed that I am attracted to you in some form," Lucina continued, rubbing her arm and looking down at the ground. "She said that the reason why I feel this way is because I like you. I am unsure about this though. Maybe it _is_ the reason why I feel like I am suffocating when I am with you. If you think I am being stupid and do not wish to speak to me again, I completely understand."

"Well, I guess that explains why you weren't breathing," input Shulk with a relieved chuckle. He cleared his throat after that and gazed at her seriously. "Lucina?"

Lucina prepared herself for rejection. "Yes?"

"We've known each other for quite some time now," Shulk began, a faint smile on his face. "Why do you think I go out of my way to talk to you every day? Why do you think I try to keep our conversations going even when you have nothing else to say?"

Lucina was speechless, her eyes enlarging.

Shulk shook his head at her and closed his eyes, contemplating deeply on the words that were coming out of his own mouth. "Lucina, you're not the only one."

"What? Do you…do you mean that…?" Lucina trailed off, hope brimming high. Her heart was singing lovely songs of joy deep inside her chest and her limbs felt shaky.

"Yes," Shulk replied carefully, opening his eyes to gaze at her face. "I like being around you too, Lucina. And I like _you_ …more than I probably should."

Lucina could feel her blood bubbling with tremendous jubilance. Her soul was overflowing with nothing but happiness from his words and the princess's heartbeat was intensifying in speed because of an entirely different reason. "Does…does this mean that you would like to be with me?" she asked, hesitant. Her face was on fire.

There was a light shade of red present on the Homs's cheeks and he asked, "Isn't that what you wanted, Lucina?"

"Yes, but only if you want to, Shulk," Lucina answered quietly, a soft smile dancing on her lips.

"I want to." Shulk nodded his head in agreement.

Lucina chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, pondering on the outcome of her admitting her feelings to the wielder of the Monado. She was not hit with a firm wall of rejection. Instead, her deep feelings were welcomed and returned. The princess did not imagine that Shulk would feel attracted to her also. Lucina believed that it had always been one-sided. Now, she knew that was not true. What were they supposed to do now? Both had been accepted by each other. Lucina was unsure of what couples were supposed to do. She had witnessed people kissing each other and hugging each other on multiple occasions, but she never imagined herself doing something like that with Shulk. In addition to that, she knew that she was not ready for things like that. Lucina was not one to be comfortable with physical contact.

"So, um…" Lucina wondered why her face was still heated. "What do we do now as we wait for the shuttle to arrive?"

"I guess we could, uh, hold hands…?" Shulk suggested, a bit shy. The faint red in his cheeks hadn't disappeared and he was hesitantly reaching out his hand to grasp hers. Lucina's hand twitched and then it moved on its own accord, meeting his hand halfway.

Shulk's warm hand wrapped around her slimmer one and she gripped his hand back in return. It was like her hand fit his snuggly. Lucina remembered how clammy her own hand was and was terrified that Shulk would think she was revolting. He never said anything about it and the two remained silent, holding each other's hand and feeling thoroughly accomplished.

* * *

Corrin woke from his slumber incredibly early in his cold room. The Hoshidan prince fled his room and quickly headed to one of the many training rooms in the mansion. He wanted to get a warmup before his team battle that morning. Corrin stared at himself in the mirror as he did a few jumping jacks. Once he was done, he started stretching out his limbs. He was dressed in his usual attire instead of his casual one. His cape swooshed here and there with each movement he made and the Omega Yato had been carefully placed upon the floor by his bare feet.

As he stretched out his thin arms, the dragon pondered about how he and his female counterpart would cooperate during their fight. They both had the same fighting style and Corrin thought that they could maybe use that to their advantage. Unfortunately, since they both knew the same moves, their opponents would expect them to do the same things repeatedly. Corrin concluded that he would have to be a little more creative when he was fighting. The Smasher put his feet together and then bent over, touching his toes with his fingers. Corrin hated stretching sometimes, especially early in the morning. His muscles felt so cramped and unused. It was truly awful. It hurt to stretch. His legs were currently screaming in agony as he kept his fingers connected with his toes.

Corrin was positive that he and Kamui would make a competent team. He could not say the same for Marth and Robin though. Did those two have any chemistry at all? Were they even friends? If they were, Corrin probably forgot that too after he got his head smashed in by an oversized bird. Corrin never fought alongside Kamui before. _It should be a lot of fun._ He thought to himself, a smile appearing on his face as he started stretching his arms again.

Kamui had been occupying his mind a lot lately and he did not have a reason for it. It was a little disturbing, yes, but he welcomed thoughts about her. Thinking about her calmed him and hearing her voice made him smile no matter what. He liked to hear her laugh too. It was like her laughs were contagious. Whenever giggles managed to dance from her lips, he could not help but laugh too. Kamui's personality captured Corrin's interest completely and he enjoyed her company _way_ too much. The reason for this? Corrin was still trying to identify that. It was odd and unexplainable. Shouldn't he be thinking about Robin instead? Shouldn't he be attempting to spend time with her so that his memories could come back? Corrin didn't _want_ to be around Robin, not in that way. When he looked at her face, he either remembered the sudden kiss she had given him and got highly disturbed or he got very uncomfortable. All he wanted between them was friendship and nothing more.

 _It might sound cruel to everyone else, but that is how I truly feel. I care about Robin more than anything, like how I care about my friends. However, I can't see her being more than a friend to me. I can't picture myself kissing her, holding her, or whispering sweet things to her. It's just impossible. It's completely absurd! I'd rather be around Kamui in that way before being around her in such a way!_

Corrin stopped his thoughts right there, catching his reflection in the mirror and seeing how his cheeks turned a faint red. Why did his mind always keep going back to the Nohrian princess? Corrin felt deeply concerned for himself. Was it wrong to feel that way toward his female counterpart? They were basically the same person. They were like twins! However, at the same time they were not. They both had completely different personalities and were their own person. They were not copies of each other and they certainly were not related. Still, it was wrong of him to be feeling this way toward Kamui since her heart had already been taken by Marth. In addition to that, Corrin's heart was supposed to belong to Robin. Corrin didn't want Robin to have his heart, but that was what everyone kept telling him. It was unacceptable to him, truly unacceptable. If they expected him to pretend to remember the romantic relationship between him and the tactician, then they were dead wrong. Even if he were to pretend, it would only make himself sick because he did not want a relationship that was false. It would not be fair to Robin either. Robin deserved better than that, so much better.

"You are the oceans gray waves…" sang Kamui softly as she entered the training room. When she found Corrin standing there while trying to stretch, she raised her eyebrows in astonishment, clearly not expecting her male counterpart to be there.

Corrin's face brightened up at the sight of the female, and he was overjoyed that she was singing something so familiar and precious to them both. "Destined to seek," he continued the song, tone quiet and soft.

Kamui's expression of astonishment morphed into a look of fondness as she stopped where she was, watching him closely. She parted her lips and added, "Life beyond the shore just out of reach."

"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb." Corrin moved out of his stretches and admired Kamui from where his feet were planted. He believed that Kamui looked very beautiful in her clothing that matched his. She was fully prepared for battle, her hand gripping her own Omega Yato while her long hair flowed down her shoulders like ocean waves.

"Embrace the dark, you call a home." Kamui's voice got a little louder, but it was still so soft and gentle to his ears. It wasn't quite like Azura's, but it was nice enough. "Gaze upon an empty white throne, a legacy of lies, a familiar disguise!"

Corrin did not know the verse Kamui was singing by heart. He did know that it was from her reality. The song was different from where she was from. The song that he knew had a different verse. The words were altered to represent the path that they had chosen.

"Sing with me a song of conquest and fate. The black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone," sang Kamui, closing her eyes and looking away from Corrin, reaching up a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lost in thoughts, all alone…" they both vocalized in perfect sync together.

Kamui released a delicate chortle, opening her eyes and spinning around to face him. Corrin thought that the smile on her face was as radiant as the sun. The color in her eyes confessed true happiness. "I think about that song every day and it always manages to make me smile," she said through her jubilance.

"Me too," admitted Corrin, dipping his head in a nod. He moved closer to her until he was standing right in front of her. They were the same height, he took notice. "I can't seem to remember the words to your verse of the song though."

"I can't remember yours either," Kamui told him, shaking her head. "Anyway, why do I keep running into you in the training room? I randomly select one each day and you always happen to be in there when I arrive! Are you stalking me?" she questioned him playfully, elbowing his side lightly.

Corrin barked out a laugh at her playful accusation. "Do you _want_ me to start stalking you, Kamui?" he asked her in a teasing voice.

"No!" retorted Kamui, breathing out a laugh. "That would be creepy!"

"You're right," said Corrin, shrugging. "No, but for real, I'm not stalking you or anything. It's pure coincidence that you keep running into me in the training rooms. I was just getting in some warmups and stretches before our match this morning."

Kamui folded her arms across her chest. "I see. Well, I was going to do the same thing. I think we have an hour before our match starts."

"Have you seen Robin?" Corrin asked, voice colored in curiosity. He wondered if Robin was preparing for their fight. She looked so tired yesterday. He hoped that she would be okay. "And have you seen Marth as well?"

"I saw Marth about thirty minutes ago," Kamui responded while scratching at her cheek and moving her eyes up toward the ceiling. "I haven't seen Robin since yesterday. I wanted to talk to her last night, but I never got the chance. I got too distracted by Shulk and Lucina."

Corrin's eyebrows jumped up real fast. "Huh? Why would you get distracted by Shulk and Lucina?" he questioned her, interest piqued.

"I saw them holding hands right before the shuttle showed up last night!" Kamui answered in an excited tone, bringing her hands together in front of her and looking quite delighted. "They both looked so shy and embarrassed, but it was very nice. I didn't think they liked each other in that way, but I think they make a really nice couple."

"That's great!" Corrin declared. "I'm happy for them!"

Kamui nodded her head. "Yeah!"

"Hey, Kamui?" Corrin began while sounding a little hesitant.

"What is it?"

"Do you and Marth share a room? Is that why you saw him thirty minutes ago?"

Kamui gave Corrin a long stare, her expression untellable. It looked like thousands of thoughts were pounding throughout her brain. Eventually, a frown formed on her features and she parted her lips, unsure of what to say to his question.

"Y-You don't have to answer that!" Corrin exclaimed suddenly, feeling extremely dumb for asking such a personal question. Why did he ask that? Why did he have to know and why was he trying to make it his business? So what if Marth and Kamui shared a room? What did that have to do with him? Corrin was beginning to feel highly embarrassed. "It's none of my business!"

Kamui remained silent for a few more minutes, making Corrin extremely uneasy. Corrin wanted things to be normal between them. Why was he trying to make it awkward by asking such stupid and unnecessary questions? Corrin was about to apologize, but Kamui started talking.

"We don't share a room, Corrin." Kamui hugged herself and didn't look at him, something clearly on her mind. "But I did stay in his room last night. I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep, so I went to his room. Marth was willing to let me stay there."

Corrin wanted to ask another question, but he stopped himself, already feeling too much like a fool. Perhaps he belonged in a circus because of how clownish he was being? "Alright. I'm sorry, Kamui. I shouldn't have asked something like that. It wasn't any of my business." He looked away from her. "I don't know what came over me."

"Why did you ask?" Kamui wanted to know, eyes focusing on the mirror displayed before them. "Why did you need to know?"

"I don't know," replied Corrin honestly, scratching the top of his head. "I've been feeling weird lately. I haven't been myself…"

"You haven't been yourself?"

"I mean, I've been myself, but…ah, I don't know how to explain it!" Corrin threw up his hands, fed up. He wanted to inform her of how he was feeling toward her, but he knew that would make things worse. "It's just been kind of chaotic with me. I'm constantly trying to remember the memories that I've lost and I'm trying to deal with Robin too. I really…I just really can't see myself with her. I can't see myself loving her and I…" Corrin didn't finish. He sighed heavily and was beginning to feel frustrated.

Kamui touched his arm in concern. "Corrin, I'm very sorry. I hope that your memories return to you because Robin really does love you, and there was a time where you loved her too," she explained to him gently. Her hand moved from his arm to his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her palm. Corrin felt his body tense up from her touch, but then he slowly relaxed. "You may not believe it, but I really do think that those forgotten feelings are buried deep within your heart. I'm sure that they will come back to you one day, Corrin."

 _Do I_ _ **want**_ _those feelings to come back?_ Corrin thought to himself, enjoying the way Kamui's hand felt against his chest. Without thinking, he lifted his own hand and placed it above hers, feeling the warmth on her skin. He was shocked at how soft her skin was. When was the last time he ever touched her like this? Corrin could not recall. Maybe those were memories that he had lost too. He gazed into her eyes and saw conflicting emotions appearing and disappearing on her lovely face. Corrin didn't want to let go of her hand. He _never_ wanted to let go of her hand. What in the world was _wrong_ with him? He shouldn't be feeling this way around his female counterpart. He shouldn't want to be close to her in such a way. That was for Marth to do to her. Kamui belonged to Marth and there was no altering that. He couldn't just jump in between their relationship and destroy it. Who was he to do such a thing? Kamui and Marth were his good friends and he would not want them to get hurt. Him feeling a certain way about Kamui was highly unacceptable. Kamui would never hurt Marth like that.

As Corrin thought about all these things, his heart started to drop in mild despair. Kamui would _never_ accept the feelings that he had for her. That made him a little sour and crestfallen. Kamui only had eyes for Marth and she would never look at him the way she looked at Marth. It was truly impossible. Corrin didn't remember how the two ended up together, but he knew that their bond was very strong. Their relationship was unshakeable. Corrin had no right to attempt to shatter that bond. _Why_ did he feel that way about his female counterpart? Why? Corrin did not fully understand his feelings.

"Corrin?" Kamui uttered faintly, her eyes never leaving his. Corrin's hand felt warm on her own and there was a feeling emerging from the depths of her soul that she could not decipher. It scared her and her hand resting against his chest started to tremble uncontrollably. Why was Corrin looking at her like that? It was greatly disturbing, but it made her heart stutter violently within her chest. What was that?

"Kamui, I…" Corrin began, then trailed off in uncertainty. He swallowed thickly and quickly looked away, removing his hand from her own and taking a large step back. The prince cleared his throat and then straightened up. "We should, um, hurry on to our match. It's best to get there a few minutes early. Master Hand would appreciate that, you know?"

It was like Kamui broke out of a trance. Her hand was still trembling as she lowered it to her side and she tried not to look at Corrin, her heart racing in her chest. The way Corrin touched her was too _intimate_! Marth was the only one allowed to touch her like that, so why didn't she stop her male counterpart? Kamui felt so confused and her emotions were a jumbled mess. All she wanted to do was to forget about that moment and carry on with her day. Nodding her head while remaining wordless, Kamui turned away from him, cape swishing from the action. Then, she stalked out of the room.

Corrin stood there for a long moment, sorting through his ruminations. When he felt like his mind was calm enough, he went after her. He wanted to apologize to her later for his questionable actions, but he didn't want to dwell on that right now. Right now, they had to focus on their battle against Marth and Robin. Corrin wondered if those two talked before their match? He'd ask Robin after their match. _Maybe I should try to spend more time with Robin, but I really don't want to. Still, I think it'll make her feel better even though I have no intention on starting a romantic relationship with her._ He thought to himself as they headed for their match.

* * *

Marth appeared and lowered down to the stage, unsheathing Falchion and bringing it to his side, gripping it tightly in his hand. Robin appeared right next to him a few seconds later, gripping her Levin Sword and holding out her tome. The hero king came to the horrific realization that they were on the Gamer stage. Marth was not a fan of this battlefield, especially when it wasn't a flat stage. There was furniture everywhere and the dark window was very ominous. Marth always thought that it was truly horrifying whenever 9-Volt's mother, 5-Volt, slammed the door open and used her beam of light to injure them. It was worse when she shattered the window open just to damage them! Gamer was a nuisance and sometimes that would be the reason why he lost his matches, getting thrown off stage by 5-Volt's harmful beam of light.

The wielder of Falchion ceased his thoughts about Gamer and 9-Volt's horrific parent and brought his attention over to his partner for the fight to come. The tactician showed weariness on her features. She was slouching quite a bit and her head was bowed, eyes struggling to stay open. Robin was dressed ready for battle in her tactician outfit, her long white hair in loose pigtails. Marth noted that Robin did not look like she was ready physically or mentally for their battle. Marth was deeply concerned for the girl and wondered if there was anything he could do to ease her suffering. It was obvious that she was losing sleep because of the predicament she was in. Corrin did not remember their relationship and constantly kept his distance from her. Marth knew that she was in a lot of pain because of this. He knew that he would be experiencing true agony if something like that ever happened to Kamui.

Marth's desire to win their fight dimmed a little. He was more concerned for Robin than them winning the fight. The hero king would have to protect her throughout their battle. They had two stocks each and there was five minutes on the clock. Throwing items were allowed and so were assist trophies. The Smash Ball had the option of appearing too throughout their fight. Marth always thought that all those things made fighting very problematic. He preferred fighting for glory on flat stages. It was all about skill then, and there were no items or assist trophies to help you out.

"Robin, are you ready?" Marth questioned his temporary partner, turning his body to face the sleepy female.

The tactician didn't react to his voice at first. When she finally noticed that he was looking at her in a questioning manner, Robin straightened up and tried to appear awake, which failed miserably. "Ah, yes," she mumbled out, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm ready. How about you?"

"More than ready," Marth replied with a nod of his head. "I intend to win this fight."

Robin made a harsh, long yawn, using her hand to cover her mouth. "Well, if you intend to win this fight, don't go easy on Kamui."

"I assure, I will not go easy on her just because she is my lover," Marth reported honestly, removing his gaze from her. "I trust you to do the same when you fight Corrin."

Robin wet her dry lips and looked down at her feet. "I'll try not to," she muttered quietly. "It's just…it's so hard to even look at him these days, knowing that he doesn't remember anything about our relationship. I haven't been getting any sleep because of this."

"I can see that," Marth said through a heavy sigh. "Robin, you need to sleep more. Not sleeping is going to ruin your health. I think you should speak with the Wii Fit Trainers about your condition. They might be able to help you get healthy again."

"I _am_ healthy," Robin retorted, miffed.

"No you are _not_ ," retaliated Marth firmly, leaving no room for argument. "You have lost a lot of weight because you barely eat. And when you do eat, it's not enough. You have turned into an insomniac, Robin. Your thoughts are filled with nothing but negativity. You keep focusing on Corrin and that is just making you depressed. You must calm your thoughts and stop thinking about Corrin for once."

Robin wanted to lash out at him with violent words, but she bit into her tongue to stop herself. She moved away from him and became upset with the swordsman. He knew nothing of how she felt. How was he supposed to tell her what to do? Robin felt sick in her stomach and she no longer wanted to speak with the hero king anymore. Seeing the foul look on her face, Marth took a step closer to her and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Robin, I am not doing this to hurt your feelings," he talked in a kind and caring manner. "I am only doing this because I care for you and it bothers me that your health is deteriorating because of Corrin. I hate seeing you depressed. _Everyone_ hates seeing you depressed. We all want you to go back to normal. We want you to smile again, Robin. So please, take my advice."

Robin's unwanted anger simmered down to a tiny flame after his words touched her ears. The tactician blinked back hot tears and lowered her gaze to their feet. She brought a hand up to her mouth and nose, covering it as she struggled not to cry. Did she still have tears left to shed? Robin's body trembled and she finally unleashed her tears as Marth pulled her into a tight embrace. His strong arms around her skinny form made her feel secure, but it also caused more tears to roll down her cheeks. Robin pressed her face into his chest and just cried.

Marth's heart ached for Robin as he listened to her weep in his arms. He rested his chin atop her head and tightened his hold on her. The tactician's tears were soaking the front/top part of his cape and her body was shaking in his arms. The hero king felt an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over him as Robin sobbed heavily. He hated hearing her cry like this. Marth vowed to make more of an effort to make her feel better. She had to stop thinking about Corrin.

The duo stayed like that for a few more minutes; the sound of Robin's sobs eventually died down to small whimpers. Marth didn't let her go though. Robin was clinging to him like there was no tomorrow, like she would crumble into pieces if she let go of him. It was silent between them and Marth suddenly began to wonder what was taking Corrin and Kamui so long to enter the battlefield. There was still a few more minutes before their match started, but he thought that they would come early. Were they discussing plans for their match? Marth didn't know. All he knew was that Robin was a frail thing. Her heart was already broken and only time would heal her.

Marth gently pried the girl off him and took a small step back, his hands grasping at her arms. Robin stared at his face, her face wet. Marth lifted one hand and used it to wipe away her tears. Robin sniffled a few times, trying to smile at him, but it came out wrong. Her smile was full of genuine remorse and Marth felt another ache in his heart for her.

"Th-Thank you, Marth," Robin managed to choke out. "I…I feel better now."

"No, you do not," Marth retorted while shaking his head. "You are far from it, Robin. Still, take my advice and try to stop thinking about Corrin so much. It only brings you misery. Think of other things, try to spend more time with friends. We are all here for you, Robin. Remember that."

Robin nodded without a word. As soon as she completed her action, the two Corrins appeared on Gamer on the other side of the stage. They were both dressed in their matching outfits and both had their Omega Yato. Marth turned to face them and smiled fondly when he saw Kamui. She smiled back at him and waved enthusiastically. Corrin waved at him too and Marth lifted a hand in greeting.

Corrin and Kamui looked like twins standing there together, Marth discovered while being intrigued. It looked like they were related to each other, but they were far from it. They were from different times, different realities, just another version of someone they used to be. Marth considered them worthy opponents and he was not going to go easy on them.

3…2…1…GO!

Marth held up Falchion, pointing it skyward and a quick spark of light emitted from the tip from doing so. When he was done, he lowered his blade and got ready for battle.

Robin mimicked Marth's taunt, pointing her Levin Sword upward and declared, "Time to tip the scales!"

After seeing this, their opponents also did their taunts. Corrin twirled his Omega Yato over his head and then stabbed it into the ground, striking a pose. "Are you ready?" he questioned them, raising one eyebrow challengingly.

Kamui twirled her own Omega Yato and then slipped into her fighting stance. "Your fate is clear!"

The music for Gamer began to sound throughout the entire stage and the fight began.

Marth was the first one to react. An assist trophy materialized in front of him and he dashed toward it as fast as he could. Once there, he snatched it up and activated it. Shadow the Hedgehog immediately sprang from the capsule with an edgy look on his face. The black hedgehog instantly used Chaos Control, slowing down the flow of time. It only affected the Corrins while Marth and Robin remained unaffected. Robin had been charging up her Thunder tome as soon as the fight began and released it at the Corrins. Since they were both unable to move out of the way fast enough, the thunder smacked into them, making them stumble back a few times, their damage percentage going up. After that was done, the hero king leaped forward with two horizontal slashes around himself. His blade connected with Corrin and sent him flying back a few spaces. Robin was sluggishly moving in on a surprised Kamui.

When Chaos Control wore off and Shadow vanished from the stage, Kamui held up her Omega Yato just in time to block a direct hit from Robin's Levin Sword. The princess released a battle cry as she shoved Robin back and then performed her neutral attack, her free arm transforming into a draconic mouth and repeatedly bit into a screaming tactician. Kamui kept that up for a few minutes before unleashing the final bite. Robin flew back and went tumbling across the ground. Suddenly, Marth was upon Kamui, having used his Shield Breaker on Corrin and sending him flying off the stage, taking his first stock.

Kamui had no time to react as Marth slashed the Falchion at her. Kamui was smacked in the chest and she grunted in pain, backpedaling away from her lover. The hero king wore no expression as he continued to advance upon her. He swung at her again and Kamui dodge rolled behind him, piercing him with the Omega Yato. Then, she grabbed him and tugged him forward, smashing him repeatedly with the hilt of her weapon. Marth got hit in the head a few times before managing to pull away. Slightly dizzy, he made a clumsy swing at Kamui's face, but she ducked underneath it and then went low, swiping at his feet with the Omega Yato. Marth jumped over the assault and then swung his Falchion downward, slamming Kamui against the stage and causing her to bounce up into the air. As she began to descend, Marth performed his up smash, thrusting his sword upward and intending to pierce the princess's body. However, Kamui air dodged and landed on her feet away from him, breathing heavily.

Corrin returned to the stage and was about to interfere with Marth attacking his female counterpart, but Robin skidded to a halt in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. The prince stared at the tactician without a word. Robin was watching him, pain evident in her eyes, but there was also anger present. Corrin held up his Omega Yato and prepared himself, not feeling up to having a conversation with Robin.

"Arcfire!" Robin called out while using her Arcfire tome. A tiny fireball appeared overhead and she casted it downward diagonally, setting Corrin on fire with it.

Corrin tried to get out of it, but it was difficult to do so. Robin came at him, her movements a bit sluggish. She caught him with her Levin Sword and began cutting into him multiple times nonstop. Corrin suffered a lot of damage and he was becoming frustrated because he had just returned to the stage after losing a stock from Marth. Corrin wanted revenge, but Robin was getting in his way. He wanted to protect Kamui!

"Enough!" Corrin broke out of Robin's flurry of swipes from her Levin Sword and then transformed his left hand into a dragon's mouth, firing a ball of water at a stunned Robin. The ball of water impacted her body and she was suddenly paralyzed. Corrin took this opportunity to use his dash attack. He came at her like a corkscrew, spinning rapidly and stabbing her. Robin flew back and then stumbled off the stage. Corrin leaped off the stage and then proceeded to hit her off stage. Robin forgot to air dodge and she flew back even more. Eventually, she was not able to get back to the stage and went falling down into the empty abyss below, screaming as she did. Satisfied with his work, Corrin whipped around to see how Kamui was holding up. His female counterpart was doing her best to hold her own against Marth, but was struggling tremendously.

Marth had grabbed the girl and was forcing several knees into her gut. Kamui got away after a few minutes, but her damage percentage was undeniably high. Marth grabbed her again and pulled her toward him, kneeing her once more before throwing her to the side harshly. Kamui crashed into the ground on her back and almost fell off the stage. Kamui still had two stocks and Marth was trying to get rid of it. Corrin started running toward them stop Marth, but he was kind of late.

The hero king managed to get a hold of a tired Kamui once again and threw her off stage with his back throw. Kamui soared out into the empty abyss below the stage and her eyes widened as she stared into the never-ending darkness beneath her. When she looked up, a gasp shot out of her mouth as she saw Marth above her, performing his down aerial. Marth managed to get a meteor smash with that and Kamui was sent down like a bullet into the darkness, losing her first stock. With complete ease, the swordsman used his second jump to get back to the stage and he could see Corrin watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Such disrespect!" Corrin announced.

Marth shrugged. "It had to be done."

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Kamui," Corrin told him seriously, grabbing a nearby Gust Bellows and holding it out in front of him, preparing to use it.

Marth held up his Falchion menacingly. "I'd like to see you try, _Corrin_."

A little irked by Marth's confident response, the prince activated the item he had obtained and a gust of wind blew from the Gust Bellows. Marth attempted to jump over it, but it was too late. The strong gust of winds blasted into him, pushing him off the stage. He used his second jump and then performed his Dolphin Slash to get back to the stage, but all Corrin did was walk closer to the edge of the stage and continue to blast out wind from his new toy. The wind pushed Marth away from the edge and he went freefalling down into the darkness below, unable to do anything. Marth lost his first stock and Corrin laughed out loud, tossing the weapon away.

Corrin threw his head back and struck a powerful pose, his head turning into its dragon form. "My path is clear!" he declared, taunting after getting his kill in.

Robin had already returned to the stage and she witnessed what Corrin had done to Marth. She felt too tired to do anything else. Robin really wanted to help her partner out, but how could she when it made her so tired to move? All she wanted to do was to sleep, but she knew she couldn't do that. She would be letting Marth down, and she didn't want that, especially not after he comforted her before the fight. So, she started charging up her Thunder to attack Corrin. Robin did not want to hurt Corrin anymore. Hurting Corrin made her feel sick in the stomach. It made her feel even worse when Corrin attacked her without any remorse whatsoever.

Kamui came back to Gamer with a frown on her face, feeling a little salty after getting meteor smashed like that by her significant other. She saw Marth get pushed off stage by Corrin and felt a little better after that. They were all even now. All of them had one stock left. It was only a matter of time now. Kamui wanted to win and she was going to do whatever it took to do so. A Lightning Bolt suddenly appeared in front of her and she ran into it. Kamui was expecting it to turn her opponents into tiny versions of themselves, but it turned her tiny instead!

"Oh no!" she squeaked, dodging in place when Robin unleashed her Thunder.

Corrin got struck in the back from the Thunder and then was slashed in the face with Marth's Falchion as he came down from above after returning to the stage. Corrin had no time to recover from Marth's assault and Marth demonstrated his forward tilt, swinging his blade forward and catching the prince with the tip of his blade. Corrin almost went flying off the stage from that single blow, but he managed to come back, seeing Marth assaulting a tiny Kamui.

Kamui was running away from Marth as he chased her around the stage. She was squeaking and squealing the entire time and Marth was trying hard not to smile and laugh. Corrin thought Kamui looked so cute when she was tiny and her voice sounded squeaky like a mouse. When Corrin's eyes flickered over to Marth's partner, he could see that she was just standing there while trying not to fall asleep. A Master Ball materialized in front of the tactician, but she barely noticed it.

Corrin ignored Kamui and Marth for the time being and headed over to the Master Ball. As he went to pick it up, Robin was staring at him the entire time. She slowly raised her Levin Sword and tried to hit him with it, but the prince dodged it and snatched the Master Ball up from the ground. Corrin was about to launch it at Marth's face, but Robin suddenly jumped onto his back and prevented him from doing so.

"I won't allow it!" shouted Robin, wrapping her arms around a surprised Corrin's neck. Robin pressed her cheek into his hair and inhaled his scent, tears stinging her eyes at the familiarity.

"Robin, what the heck are you doing?" Corrin demanded to know, desperately trying to get her off him. The Master Ball slipped from his fingers and rolled away. It kept rolling until it rolled off stage and disappeared into the blackness below. "Look what you made me do!" howled Corrin, thoroughly upset about what transpired.

"So?" Robin snapped, waking up a little more. "I wasn't just going to let you throw that thing and unleash a legendary Pokémon!"

Immensely annoyed, Corrin continued trying to get the girl off him. While that was happening, Marth was taking care of Kamui. The hero king had caught her from behind, grabbing her. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he pulled her to him. Kamui was back to her normal size and she fought to get away from the man. Marth pressed a brief kiss to her cheek, which ceased her movements. Taking advantage of her stunned manner, Marth did his up throw, sending her into the sky. As soon as he did that, 9-Volt's mother decided to barge into the room, slamming the door open and searching for them. The beam of light that shot out of her eyes started heading toward the Smashers. Seeing the light heading their way, the hero king hid behind one piece of furniture.

Corrin, while Robin was still clinging to him, moved behind another piece of furniture to shield them from the beam of light. Kamui, unfortunately, was not so lucky. While she was still up in the air from Marth's up throw, the beam of light touched Kamui and she was stunned. 5-Volt grew a furious expression on her face from the sight of one of the Smashers and growled like an enraged beast. After Kamui was stunned in midair, she flew back again while suffering twenty percent of damage. Kamui's damage percentage was now at seventy and she was getting dangerously close to blasting off.

Once 9-Volt's mother disappeared, shutting the door behind her, the other Smashers removed themselves from their hidings spots. Robin was still on Corrin's back with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and Corrin was frantically trying to get her off him. Marth saw this and raised an eyebrow, thinking that Robin was helping him out by keeping Corrin distracted. "Good work, Robin!" Marth called out, satisfied by her efforts. "I am going to proceed on taking Kamui's second stock. Keep Corrin distracted while I do this!" The hero king turned away from them and watched as Kamui climbed back onto the stage, huffing loudly. When Kamui placed her gaze on her lover, she froze and then frowned.

"That was a cheap shot!" Kamui exclaimed, salty.

"It would seem that the salt is very real," remarked Marth with a grin on his face, slashing Falchion in the air and then pointing it at her. "Get up and fight me, Kamui."

Kamui's frown deepened and a feral growl erupted deep with her throat. She jumped to her feet and then proceeded with a dash attack, spinning like a corkscrew toward the hero king. Marth easily evaded with a dodge roll and then slashed her with his blade. Kamui was hit in the back and she stumbled forward, crying out slightly from the pain. Marth charged up his Shield Breaker right in front of the princess and Kamui made the big mistake of holding up her shield, a blue bubble coming around her.

Kamui's eyes widened as she realized what move Marth was going to make. However, before she could move, the blade already struck her shield, breaking it. Dizziness overtook Kamui and she wobbled, almost falling over. She pressed a hand into her forehead and tried to move, but her body was not cooperating with her. Marth positioned himself in front of her, making sure to keep the proper distance. Then, he performed his down taunt.

"My prayers are with you!" he announced before charging up his Shield Breaker again. He unleashed it, the tip of his sword piercing a dazed Kamui. Instantly, Kamui went flying off stage, losing her second and final stock.

Corrin saw what transpired and hollered, "No! Kamui!" Now, he would have to face off against Marth _and_ Robin. Rage surged through Corrin's veins and he felt like punching Marth in the face. That was not one of Corrin's moves, but he could do it if he wanted to.

"Looks like we're winning," Robin stated flatly from his back, arms still wrapped securely around his neck. Her arms were so tight around his neck that he felt like he was about to start choking. Her words only intensified his rage and he suddenly jerked forward, bending over. A gasp blasted out of the tactician's mouth from the abrupt move and her hold on Corrin's neck slipped off. Her body fell into the ground and Corrin grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, lifting her up to her feet.

"I'm going to get rid of you first!" Corrin shouted in her face before doing his down throw. He threw her to the ground and then rapidly transformed into his dragon form, quickly body slamming into her. Robin released a sound of pain and flew up into the air. When she came back down, Corrin grabbed her again and then did his up throw while in his dragon form.

Robin, who was being thrown around like a ragdoll, could not keep up with Corrin's fast movements. He seemed so angry with her. He wanted to get rid of her. Corrin did not want her around and he didn't care about her either. Robin closed her eyes and allowed Corrin to beat her up, no longer having the will to fight. In her mind, she was apologizing to Marth for letting him down. She just couldn't do it. Corrin grabbed her for a third time and was about to do his forward throw, but Marth came in on a Warp Star and smashed into him, launching him into the air. Corrin cursed loudly as this happened, but managed to land back on the stage on his feet. Marth did the same and pulled Robin behind him.

"You must be really happy with yourself, huh?" Corrin snapped, his emotions getting out of control. All Corrin wanted to do was to pummel Marth and punch his face in.

"And you must be quite salty," countered Marth seriously, getting into his idle pose. "What happened to you, Corrin? You never got angry during a fight. Why are you losing control now?" Marth sounded genuinely flummoxed. This was so uncharacteristic of Corrin. What could it be?

A growl formed in the prince's throat and spilled from his mouth in uncontrollable waves. He turned his hands into fists and checked on his own percentage. His percentage was quite high, stopping at a ninety. How did his percentage get so high? He couldn't figure that out. All he knew was that he was experiencing true anger and he wanted to beat Marth. Suddenly, the Smash Ball appeared overhead, floating around. Acting quickly, the Hoshidan jumped up and attacked it with his Omega Yato.

Marth watched with narrowed eyes, knowing Corrin wasn't going to break it so easily. He turned his head to gaze at a quiet and downcast Robin. "You can stay here, Robin. I am going to finish this. Corrin needs to be put in his place and he needs to learn how to accept defeat." Done with that, he turned around and dashed to where the prince was. Robin obeyed Marth and stayed where she was, having no intention to continue the fight. She wanted to go to her room and curl up in her bed.

"You're too late, Marth!" Corrin yelled, striking the Smash Ball again with his weapon. The Smash Ball broke apart and the power was absorbed by a triumphant Corrin. He jumped down in front of Marth and initiated his Final Smash attack. Unfortunately, Marth jumped out of the way at the last second and Corrin wasted his chance to use his Final Smash. Dumbfounded, Corrin tried to figure out what went wrong, but while he was thinking, Marth was charging up his Shield Breaker. As soon as it was fully charged, Marth thrust it forward and it pierced Corrin hard. Like Kamui, Corrin was sent flying into the sky, losing his last stock.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS…RED TEAM!

Marth sheathed his sword and then brought his hand in front of his face before dramatically moving his arm away from his face and announced, "There's no way for me to lose."

Robin wasn't really up for striking her signature victory pose, but she did mumble, "A good tactician has nothing to fear…"

Then, they were transported back to the mansion.

* * *

When Corrin arrived back to the mansion, Kamui was sitting on one of the many sofas with her hair up in a messy bun. She was sitting with Lucina, Rufure, and Shulk. The female Wii Fit Trainer was there too, doing some stretches and talking about how they needed to do more exercises. Roy was also present and was standing behind the sofa next to a silent Sheik. Corrin was quiet as he approached the group. They were all chattering with each other while the television screen in front of them showed Marth and Robin emerging victorious. Corrin felt extremely embarrassed for missing his Final Smash on Marth and he turned his hands into tight fists at his sides, totally unhappy.

Kamui was munching on a sandwich with her legs crossed atop the sofa comfortably. She was speaking to Lucina about something and the two of them seemed happy. Corrin wondered why Kamui was not bothered by the fact that they lost. How could she not be bothered by Marth attacking her like that? It was like Marth had been targeting her the entire fight. Corrin didn't think that was fair at all. Once Marth arrived, he was going to give him a piece of his mind, Robin too. Robin hopped onto his back without his consent and would not let go. It made him uncomfortable and incredibly annoyed.

"Hey, Corrin!" Rufure exclaimed, waving a hand at him enthusiastically. "That was an intense fight! It was funny too!" The tactician kept talking, eyes flying over to the Wii Fit Trainer. "Oh, and guess what? Wanda and I are together now."

Corrin's frown deepened and he stopped next to the sofa, gazing at the Wii Fit Trainer who was now straightening back up and smiling in his direction. "Wait, _what_?!"

"Yup!" Rufure answered, running a hand through his white hair. "Me and Wanda are officially a couple now. Isn't that great?"

"That's right!" yipped the Wii Fit Trainer.

Corrin stared at him as if he had grown a third eye. Roy was watching the prince closely with an amused grin on his face. When Corrin noticed that the wielder of the Sword of Seals was watching him, he turned to look at him fully and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why do you look so angry?" Roy questioned, raising one eyebrow. "Are you salty?"

"Salty about what?!" snapped Corrin, folding his arms across his chest.

"I mean, you did lose to Marth and Robin," answered Roy while shrugging. "And you seemed pretty riled up during the entire fight, especially when your teammate was attacked."

Kamui raised her hand with her mouth full of sandwich. "I had a lot of fun! It was very challenging. Marth knows how to make me do my best!"

"He was _hurting_ you, Kamui," Corrin told her in a serious voice, a frown creasing his forehead. Corrin knew that he sounded irritated.

"If I recall correctly," Lucina started talking in a flat tone. She was giving Corrin a stern look and her eyes flashed with unhidden anger. "You were hurting Robin."

Corrin gave her a look. "So?"

"So, you have no right to talk," Shulk responded with a shake of his head. "What has gotten into you, Corrin?"

Lucina got up from the sofa to face Corrin, upset with him for treating Robin in such a foul way and being more concerned for Kamui instead. "Corrin, I have been meaning to speak to you about Robin for a while now," she told him seriously, ignoring everyone else around them. Everyone was unaware that Robin and Marth had returned and were approaching the group of fighters. "Robin is one of my best friends and I care for her deeply. From what I hear, you don't remember your relationship with her. Corrin, you're my friend too, but I will not stand around and allow you to treat Robin in such a foul way. You should be spending more time with her."

"Spending more time with her?!" exclaimed Corrin, his anger only increasing. "How could I spend more time with her when I don't even remember what we used to have? I have no interest in her whatsoever! How is it my fault that I'm that way? It wasn't my choice to get knocked in the head and it definitely wasn't my fault to lose my memories!"

"Ah…he has a point, Lucina," muttered Shulk, getting up from the sofa and placing a hand on the princess's shoulder. "Corrin didn't choose this."

"But why must you insist on being so cruel to her?" Lucina wanted to know. "Don't you _want_ to remember?!"

Corrin was caught off guard by Lucina's latest question. He loosened his fists and turned away from her, bowing his head. "I…I don't know, okay? I don't know what I want anymore. My emotions have been a complete mess lately. I'm sorry."

"We should probably give him some space," Sheik suggested from beside a silent Roy.

"You guys keep blaming me for what happened." Corrin took a step away from them and shook his head, becoming frustrated. "I keep having to remind you that it's not my fault. I don't know what you guys want from me anymore."

Kamui slowly rose from the sofa, staring at her male counterpart in worriment. "Corrin…" she whispered gently, unsure.

"I need some time to myself." Corrin whipped around, his cape swishing violently from behind him. He caught sight of Marth and Robin standing in the doorway of the living room and stopped for a moment. Marth was wearing an untellable expression on his face while Robin looked like she had just been punched in the face. Unable to look at them anymore, Corrin quickly fled the room.

* * *

Seconds arrived. Those seconds transfigured into minutes. Minutes morphed into hours. Hours transformed into days. After that, those days turned into weeks and weeks blossomed into months. The Smashers went on with their lives, having events and completing their matches. Life went on and nothing horrible happened. Unfortunately, Corrin's memories did not come back to him. They were still lost in the depths of his mind. As he went about his day, the prince often recalled Kamui's words from months ago. She had placed her hand right above his heart and had told him that his memories were still deep within him somewhere. They were hiding, and every time Corrin reached for them, he would only receive incoherent photographs. The photographs were blurry and he could not make them out. Whenever he was about to recall one of the photographs, it would rush away into the dark abyss that his mind conjured up. Corrin believed Kamui's words, he just did not know how to go about solving the problem. Now, everyone rarely asked if he remembered anything. Corrin guessed that they assumed that he would never regain his memories, which was a high possibility. The dragon wanted to accept that fact, but it was difficult. Corrin did not like not being able to remember something. It was awful. He was constantly ruminating on the relationship that he and Robin used to have, and he realized again and again that he did not _want_ to remember. Why? He was still trying to figure that one out. It made no sense to him whatsoever. Why did he feel that way? Why didn't he want to remember what they had? Corrin hated that. Was he always such a complex person before he lost a few of his memories?

Robin avoided him and it was like she was a completely different person. Corrin always observed the tactician from a distance, preferring not to get involved with her any longer. Yes, she was still one of his good friends, but he was forever unsure about that. They did not speak to each other anymore, not even when they had matches together. Words no longer existed between them. Robin was always yawning and had heavy bags underneath her eyes. She always looked ill and depressed, but Corrin believed that her health and behavior was improving each day. Robin talked more with friends, specifically Lucina, Shulk, Marth, and Rufure. She recently began talking to Kirby too and sometimes with Cloud. Corrin had been seeing Cloud a lot more lately, whenever Robin was around. A month ago, Robin had been teamed up with Cloud in a team battle against Bowser and Charizard and they won by a landslide. Corrin thought their fight was epic and incredible and thought that they worked great together. He wanted to congratulate them, but that meant speaking to Robin, and he had no desire to do that. So, he didn't say anything at all and just went back to his room to think. Everyone stopped pestering him about Robin, but Kamui mentioned it to him a few times whenever they were hanging out together.

Kamui. His female counterpart occupied his mind the most the past few months. Corrin longed to be near her always and she was such a great company. The sound of her voice was like a soft melody and it caressed his ears gently. He adored watching her dance as well. Almost every day, the two of them danced together in one of the training rooms to K-Pop music. They shared happy laughs and talked about their interests and Corrin realized that they had a lot more in common than he realized. Kamui was very beautiful to him and he especially liked it when she wore her hair in a messy bun atop her head. It made her look cute, he had decided. Corrin constantly found new ways to spend more time with her and he was beginning to realize that something was wrong. His feelings for her had altered dramatically. Corrin was still trying to explain it to himself, but all that came out was mush and incoherent words. His feelings for Kamui were very problematic and they made no sense to him. Were these romantic feelings or did he just adore her too much? Corrin was not entirely sure. He wanted to continue to spend more time with the princess so that he could solve the problem, and he had to do it without Marth there.

Corrin cared about Marth as a friend and he did not want to betray him. He never wanted Marth to get the wrong idea whenever he asked Kamui if they wanted to hang out or dance together. So, when he presented these questions to his female counterpart, he asked Marth if it was okay too. Marth usually gave his consent, but there was always a troubled expression inhabiting his face. Sometimes Marth accompanied them to their little outings and Kamui was always so focused on Marth instead of him. Corrin wanted to be alone with Kamui, and when Marth decided to join them, his plans went down the drain. He knew it was wrong for him to want to be with Kamui alone, but that was how he truly felt. There was no mistaking it.

Also as the months went by, Corrin paid attention to all the other Smashers. Lucina and Shulk's relationship had advanced and they were making it known to everyone. Their relationship only progressed from hand holding to hugs in a matter of months. They did not go beyond that. If they did, Corrin didn't know about it. The two were still so shy around each other and blushed whenever they held hands, which Corrin thought was nice. Roy was also getting closer to Princess Peach, but Sheik was still trying to get Roy's attention. Her attempts were weak though. She usually remained quiet and barely talked to the wielder of the Sword of Seals. Corrin wanted to help out, however, that was something Sheik had to do on her own. She was losing her chance to make her feelings known to the redhead because Princess Peach was beginning to turn her eyes away from Mario and to Roy. Rufure and the female Wii Fit Trainer were still together, their relationship evolving drastically. During lunch, Rufure liked to sit with him and inform him of how his relationship with the Wii Fit Trainer was going, often going too much into detail that highly disturbed Corrin. Still, he was happy for the tactician. Kamui and Marth were still very much in love with each other and they liked to spend a lot of time together whenever they could, which irked Corrin to no end. Corrin still could not remember his relationship between him and Dark Pit. Like Robin, Dark Pit refused to speak to him as well. Corrin always saw Dark Pit with Pit and Palutena.

Corrin still contemplated about getting his own apartment and moving out of the Smash Mansion. He would have to move into the busy city to do that, which was one of the cons of moving out of the mansion. The mansion was in a thick, beautiful forest and away from the city. Corrin preferred to be around nature than cars, Miis, and other things that the city provided. Corrin was currently trying to get his driver's license and ruminating on buying a car. He certainly had enough money for it from his fights. So, he was taking the online driver's education program. He found out that he had to do that before he took the written test to get his permit. Then, after practicing for a few months, he could take the driver's test. Corrin did not particularly enjoy studying, but it had to be done.

It was a rainy day today. Corrin wanted to go up to the balcony, but the rain was coming down hard. They were like little pellets that would pierce your skin one by one. He thought the rain was nice and all, but he was not interested in getting wet. So, he walked up to the fourth floor of the mansion and to the balcony, just watching the rain from indoors. When he got there, he was thoroughly surprised to see Kamui and Marth standing out there in the rain. They were speaking to each other, but he could not hear what was said. Their words were quiet and indistinguishable. Kamui was holding Marth's hand and was playing around with his fingers absentmindedly as her mouth moved. Marth was watching her closely, a light smile present on his features. There were multiple emotions conveyed within the hero king's eyes and all he could see were emotions of affection toward Kamui. Corrin did not like the way they were standing so close to each other and he hated how Kamui was holding his hand like that.

Kamui laughed at something Marth said and then looked up at him, giving him one of her best smiles. Corrin's heart constricted when Marth gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up more. Then, Marth leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Corrin watched as Kamui's cheeks burned and frowned in disdain when Marth circled his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Kamui's fingers got tangled in the man's hair as they both got drenched by the rain. Unwanted anger struck Corrin's soul when Marth moved his lips from Kamui's down to her jaw and then to her throat, planting kisses all over her skin. Kamui had closed her eyes and was tilting her head back a little, allowing Marth access to her neck.

Corrin turned away from the scene, bitter. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, making sure it was loud enough to disrupt the couple. The dragon hurried down a corridor in search of an elevator. When he found the elevator, he could see Robin and Cloud standing next to it while engaged in a quiet conversation. Cloud was leaning against the wall next to the elevator, his arms folded across his chest. Robin had her hands behind her back and was looking at her shoes as she spoke. What in the world could they possibly be talking about? Was Robin interested in someone else other than him? Corrin didn't want to jump to conclusions, but their conversation did seem like it was secretive, especially when they became silent as they noticed him approaching.

"Corrin." Cloud dipped his head in a nod, acknowledging him.

"Cloud," Corrin deadpanned, not sounding very enthusiastic to see him. His eyes flew to Robin and she was pretending not to notice him, flipping through the pages of her tome to distract herself. Corrin felt a sense of sadness wash over his soul at her display. Did he hurt her that much? Corrin wasn't even sure if they were friends anymore.

"Where're you off to?" Cloud threw a question at him, not sounding curious at all. In fact, his tone was quite bored and uninterested.

Corrin shrugged. "Um…nowhere, really. I didn't have a destination in mind." His eyes planted themselves on the tactician again, wanting her to speak to him for some reason. Corrin hated the way she was completely ignoring him like that. "I might go out if it stops raining."

"Okay." Cloud turned away from him and put his attention back on Robin. "So, the Cheesecake Factory's okay, Robin?"

Robin jerked her head up from her tome to look at him. "Sure, yeah."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Cloud was about to walk off, but Corrin reached out and caught his arm, halting him in his tracks. Cloud turned his head to look at him, raising an eyebrow and wondering why the prince was touching him.

"Wait, what about the Cheesecake Factory?" he asked.

Cloud glanced at a silent Robin before bringing his gaze back to the Hoshidan. "We're going out to dinner tonight at the Cheesecake Factory," he replied nonchalantly as if what he was saying was completely normal. He made that statement as if he was talking about the weather.

Lost and confused, Corrin let go of the ex-soldier's arm and looked at Robin questioningly for answers, but she still would not look at him. Instead, she muttered a goodbye to Cloud and then rushed away, going down a flight of stairs and not looking back. Corrin turned to face Cloud again, but Cloud was already walking down one of the hallways, minding his own business. Corrin honestly did not know how to feel. Wasn't Robin supposed to love _him_? Why was she going out to dinner with Cloud? Who initiated it? Corrin wanted to yell at Cloud and demand him to give him answers, but he knew that would make him look bad and it was wrong too. It seemed as though Robin was finally moving on. Was she truly going to forget about him now? For some reason that really bothered Corrin. What if he regained his memories of his relationship with Robin, but she no longer loved him? Would he feel devastated? Corrin was worried now, so very worried. Corrin didn't want to dwell on this and he didn't want his emotions to be out of whack again.

* * *

Corrin allowed a sigh to escape his mouth as he sat in one of the training rooms. The radio was in the corner of the room and the dragon just stared at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a gray hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. His feet were bare like always and he had his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his hoodie. There was an unhappy expression occupying his facial features and he felt very grumpy. It was now nighttime and he was supposed to dance with Kamui. She was supposed to arrive an hour ago, but she never showed. Corrin assumed that she was too busy with Marth, locking lips with him and all that. The image of them kissing made his stomach churn and his heart ache. Why was he so affected by that? Hadn't he seen them kiss several times before? Corrin dropped his face into his hands and breathed deeply. Why was he getting so worked up over this?

"Corrin?" Kamui commented as she rushed into the training room. She was dressed in black shorts and a black tank top, her hair in that messy bun on her head again. There was an apologetic look on her face as she hurried over to him. "I am so sorry, Corrin. I didn't mean to be late! Marth took me out to dinner tonight at this restaurant. I forgot the name of it, but it was fantastic!"

 _Oh? So Kamui had a dinner date with Marth as well? They probably went to the Cheesecake Factory like Robin and Cloud did. I wonder how their little date went? Well, I hope they're happy with each other!_ Corrin thought sourly, lifting his face up from his hands and glowering at a smiling Kamui. She was so oblivious to his mood.

"I had a great time," Kamui went on, ignorant to the fact that Corrin wanted to hear no more of her little story. "I tried this spicy pasta. I was skeptical at first, but Marth made me try it. I ended up liking it. Marth always makes me try new things." A laugh came out of her mouth and she started doing stretches while watching herself in the mirror. "Marth was being very sweet today. It was nice."

"That's nice," drawled Corrin, completely uninterested in what she was going on about. "I bet you two had lots and lots of fun."

Kamui dropped her arms to her sides to look at him, finally noticing how damaged his mood was. The princess threw on a frown and put her hands on her hips. "Corrin, what's wrong with you? I know something's bothering you. You don't look happy at all."

"You should go back to Marth," Corrin mumbled lowly.

"Pardon?" Kamui retorted, her frown deepening.

Corrin crossed his legs and kept his hands in his pockets, still very much salty about various things. "I said that you should go back to Marth, Kamui," he repeated with added words, his tone colorless and acidic. "I'm sure he's waiting for you back in his room. Maybe you two can have such a delightful time just like Robin and Cloud did tonight. Right?"

An exhale slipped out of Kamui's mouth and she folded her arms, standing in front of him and looking down at him. Corrin refused to look at her, keeping his head down and feeling ireful. Kamui tapped her foot on the ground, thinking upon his words before opening her mouth and saying, "Does this have something to do with Robin and Cloud going to the Cheesecake Factory together, Corrin?"

 _It has a lot to do with you too, Kamui! Seeing you and Marth kissing on the balcony irked me. Then, you come in here talking about how you had such a fabulous time with Marth during your little date! It makes me sick!_ Corrin thought harshly, scowling. Even though he thought that, the words that came out of his mouth were different, "Yeah. Robin doesn't even talk to me anymore. I doubt we're still friends. Now, she goes to dinner with Cloud of all people? Why?!"

Kamui lightly bonked him on the head with her fist, making him flinch slightly. The princess shook her head from side to side with a disappointed expression decorating her face. "Lucina told me that those two were going to dinner at the Cheesecake Factory tonight. To be honest, Cloud has been spending more time with Robin and I think it's good for her. She's not as depressed when he's with her. I think he keeps her distracted. I'm happy for Robin that she can finally move on from _you_." The words sounded harsh, but Kamui wore a neutral look. "Corrin, it's your fault that she's looking for someone else to be with. I know it's not your fault that you forgot about your relationship with Robin and that you still can't remember it, but that gave you no right to push Robin away like you've been doing for the past months. You behaved like she had some type of incurable disease."

 _Ouch. Was I really that awful?_ Corrin pondered, guilt tearing his heart apart. "So I'm the one to blame then?"

"Exactly," Kamui replied flatly.

Corrin scratched his cheek and sighed. "Well…there's nothing that I can do if she's suddenly into Cloud now. If I do regain my memories, I hope I don't get too depressed about it."

"You're giving up on Robin that easily?" Kamui asked him, narrowing her eyes.

"What else do you want me to do?" Corrin demanded to know, glaring at her in mild anger. "You said yourself that you're happy for Robin. I can't force her to stop going out with Cloud and make her wait around until I remember our relationship. It's been months since I got hit in the head, so I doubt I'll ever get those memories back." His voice cracked at the end of his speech and he squeezed his eyes shut, reaching for those lost memories once again. Like all the other times he tried to do this, all of the photographs in his mind were blurry and incoherent.

Suddenly, there was a soft hand on his cheek and he snapped his eyes open, staring into the face of his female counterpart. Corrin could not help but think that she was incredibly beautiful. The way she was looking at him now filled him with warmth. She was so kind to him and she smiled at him fondly. Corrin ended up returning her smile with a weak one of his own. "Corrin, I understand," Kamui commented quietly. She removed her hand from his cheek and then gently grasped his hand in her own, tugging him to his feet. "Let's stop talking about depressing stuff, yeah? Let's dance!"

"Right!" Corrin cheered, his anger and frustration washing away into nothingness. To his disappointment, Kamui let go of his hand and hurried over to the radio in the corner of the room. The princess turned it on and immediately one of Corrin's favorite K-Pop songs came on. It was called Sherlock by SHINee. A few weeks ago, Kamui introduced him to the song by making him watch the music video for it. Corrin really thought that the choreography was on point in the video and so they had been practicing the dance for quite some time now.

Corrin instantly started dancing to the song, performing the dance routine. Kamui was at his side in seconds and they did the dance together. In Corrin's eyes, they were perfect dance partners. They worked together very well and their movements were on point. The two were smiling the entire time and truly focused on what they learned so far. Corrin paid close attention to Kamui as he danced and it looked as if she was paying close attention to him too. Corrin enjoyed the way Kamui's body moved to the beat and liked how they were both having so much fun together. It was like all the other times they danced together. Corrin was always so blissful whenever they did things like this and he knew that his female counterpart felt the same way. When the song came to an end, Kamui ended up posing directly in front of him with her back facing him. Corrin posed behind her and he could hear the sound of their harsh breathing. Sweat trickled down the sides of Kamui's face and Corrin could feel sweat forming on his forehead. They would have to take a shower after this.

"We did it!" exclaimed Kamui, thrilled. She broke her pose and then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Corrin was shocked for a moment, but then relaxed and immediately hugged her back, holding her close against him. Her body felt nice against his own and he smiled brightly. "We finally completed the entire dance! We should find another routine to practice. What do you think?"

"Of course, Kamui," responded Corrin lightly, gently rubbing circles on her back. Kamui's body went rigid from the action, but then he felt her relax in his arms.

After a long moment of silence, Kamui awkwardly tried to escape his embrace. Unfortunately, Corrin would not allow it. He wanted to hold onto her for a little while longer. He wanted this moment to last. Kamui, not understanding his intentions, thought he was fooling around. A hesitant smile formed on the princess's lips and she tried to tug away from him again, but failed. "Corrin, what are you doing?" Kamui asked him in a playful tone. "It's time to let go now."

"But I don't wanna," whined Corrin, eyes flashing with mischief.

His statement only encouraged Kamui to try harder to get away from him. A breathless laugh fell from her lips as she attempted to pull away from him. Both of them struggled. Eventually, from Kamui's yanking, they tripped over their own feet and Kamui went falling back. Her back connected with the floor and she groaned, feeling Corrin fall on top of her. Ignoring the stinging pain in her back, Kamui moved her eyes upward and could see Corrin staring down at her in surprise. Corrin was on top of her, hands planted on the floor on either side of her head. They were both quiet.

Red invaded Kamui's cheeks and she felt like her heart was going to explode from her chest. The position that they were in felt very uncomfortable for her. Even though she had been with Marth for quite some time, he had never been on top of her before. They never got _that_ intimate with each other. So, to have Corrin on top of her like this embarrassed her and made her feel very nervous. Kamui wanted to push him off her, but for some reason she felt frozen. It was like her body was imitating a statue.

The first thing that became evident on Kamui's face was the color in her cheeks. Her pale cheeks turned red and her body felt so warm underneath his. Corrin noticed that her breathing increased in speed and he felt her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. Her hands were shaking and she appeared to be extremely nervous with a tad bit of embarrassment. Corrin felt his own face grow hot from the amount of physical contact that they were currently making. He recalled Robin informing him of how intimate that they had got, but Corrin remembered nothing of the sort. This was all new to him. Being this close to someone felt so nice and different. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Kamui was the one he wanted to be close to. For a moment, Corrin forced himself to forget about Marth. In that moment, the hero king did not exist and it was just him and Kamui.

Without thinking clearly, Corrin slowly lowered his head to hers, eyes never leaving her eyes. Kamui's heartbeat intensified the closer he got and it looked like she was about to panic. However, she refused to move or push him away. She didn't tell him to stop and her face turned redder. Corrin could see her lips parting and he continued to move toward them. As soon as he reached them, he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. It was very brief and probably meant nothing to Kamui, but Corrin felt like his entire face was on fire. When he pulled back to look at his female counterpart, her entire face was as red as a tomato. Now, her whole body was trembling and she looked so confused. Corrin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Kamui didn't say anything either and remained where she was.

Corrin _wanted_ to kiss her again.

Forgetting everything else, Corrin captured her lips with his own once more, shutting his eyes. He intended for this kiss to last longer. Kamui's hands slowly raised and they gripped his arms tightly. Corrin thought that she was about to push him away, but she never did. Instead, she began to hesitantly kiss him back. Absolutely joyful about her actions, Corrin gently bit down on her bottom lip with his teeth, wanting entrance into her mouth. Kamui accepted and parted her lips, closing her eyes while her face was still flushed. Corrin's tongue slipped into her mouth and they began to French kiss.

Kamui tasted like strawberries. That was the only way Corrin could describe it. She tasted so sweet and it only left him wanting more of her. Their lips moved against each other's in perfect sync, just like their dancing. Corrin lowered one of his hands to her bare thigh and gripped it with his hand, making her gasp through their kiss. Her gasp was followed by a soft moan that only excited him. The prince hurriedly used his knee to part her legs and he got between them, pressing himself against her. Another moan was emitted from Kamui but this time it was a little louder. Their kiss got more frantic and needy and Corrin allowed his hands to roam her body.

There was no mistaking it. Corrin _wanted_ her.

Kamui suddenly moved her hips, accidently grinding against him while their lips were still locked together. Corrin groaned in Kamui's mouth from her action and he was starting to have a hard time controlling himself. Shaking slightly, the prince broke their kiss to look at her. Kamui's eyes were halfway open and her lips were parted. Her face was still flushed and her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

Then, it was over.

Kamui seemed to come back to her senses. Her eyes widened and she no longer looked like she was in a daze. Gasping loudly, the princess shoved Corrin off her and scrambled to her feet while trembling uncontrollably. Hurt appeared on her face and Corrin just sat there staring at her with mixed emotions. Kamui stared at him for a long time, eyes filling with tears.

"W-Why would you do that, Corrin?" Kamui choked out, bringing up a hand to her forehead and looking so perplexed with his and her actions. "Why would you kiss me?! _Why_?!"

An enormous amount of guilt assaulted Corrin's heart and he bowed his head, feeling ashamed with himself. It was all his fault, wasn't it? He was the one who kissed her first. Then why did she kiss him back? Perhaps that would remain a mystery forever? Corrin did not feel angry with her. Sadness swept through him and he exhaled heavily. "I…I don't know, Kamui." _I_ _ **do**_ _know! I'm just afraid to say it!_

"Corrin, I _love_ Marth! I could never…I mean…I…" Kamui was at a loss for words and the tears finally started rolling down her cheeks. "You're supposed to love _Robin_!"

"Well, I _don't_!" Corrin shouted back at her, frowning. "I don't love, Robin! Kamui, I still have no memory of the relationship we used to have! What do you expect me to do?!"

Kamui curled her hands into fists at her sides and glowered at him furiously while the tears kept streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know! But don't go around kissing other people like that, Corrin! We're _friends_! We will _never_ be anything more than that!" she yelled.

Her words cut deep into his soul and Corrin became extremely spiteful. He got up to his feet and looked at her with narrowed eyes. Hurt was evident on his face and Kamui's features softened a little at the sight of it, but he didn't care. "You're right, Kamui. You're absolutely right!" Corrin barked nastily at her. "I have no clue why you kissed me back though! It seemed like you were enjoying yourself!"

"I don't know why…" Kamui murmured to that, looking way from him. "I don't know why I kissed you back, okay? I just don't. I've never been touched…like that."

Corrin was skeptical. "Oh? You mean to tell me that Marth never touched you like that?"

"Yes." Kamui still did not look at him, but she was visibly shaking. "Marth never touched me like that, Corrin. We only kiss and hug. We never went _that_ far."

"So, you're still a virgin then?" Corrin let the question slip out of his mouth. He threw on an incredulous expression.

"Yes," Kamui replied. "But that's none of your business. Goodbye, Corrin." She started heading for the exit of the room, emotional and so confused.

Corrin called out to her viciously, "What if I tell Marth about this?"

Kamui froze in her tracks, her heart almost stopping in her chest. She turned around to face him once more, her face paling. "P-Please don't…! I love Marth! This was all just a misunderstanding! I wasn't acting right. I was too caught up in the moment."

"That's no excuse." Corrin shook his head darkly. "I bet if I tell Marth he'd leave you in a heartbeat."

Kamui pressed her lips together and anger and sadness painted her features. "I hate you, Corrin." She whipped around and fled the room, holding back a sob.

Corrin sighed loudly and kicked the wall with his foot. He never meant to do something like that to Kamui. He only said that because he was upset. Corrin would _never_ try to sabotage their relationship. But hadn't he already done that by kissing Kamui? Corrin dropped his face into his hands and felt tears sting his eyes.

What was _wrong_ with him?

* * *

Marth immediately knew something was amiss when Kamui returned to her room. He had let himself into her room earlier to await her arrival. The hero king had a cup of coffee and a book to keep him occupied while he waited for her to finish her dance session with Corrin. As soon as Kamui burst into the room, he could tell that she had been crying. Kamui attempted to cover it up with a fake smile and used shaking hands to wipe the wetness off her cheeks, but that was not going to work. Marth already knew that there was something wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He quickly removed himself from his chair and put his book down, hurrying over to her before she could get inside the bathroom. The hero king caught her arm and pulled her to him.

"Kamui, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Kamui's eyes brimmed with tears once again and she let out a harsh sob, collapsing into Marth's arms. Marth held her tightly, scanning her body for any injuries. Did someone hurt her? What happened? Marth was becoming concerned and a little urgent. "Kamui, what is the matter?" he questioned her, pulling away from her and cupping her cheeks with his hands. "You need to tell me so that I may help you."

"M-Marth…!" Kamui bawled, wrapping her smaller hands around his wrists. "Marth, I did something so…so _horrible_!"

Marth's stomach dropped uncomfortably and he wet his lips, a frown creasing his forehead. He did not take his hands off her cheeks and he stared directly into her eyes. "What happened, Kamui? You can tell me anything. What did you do?"

"I-I…!" Kamui moved her eyes away from him, trying to control her sobbing. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and she felt like she was going to pass out. She felt so horrible. She felt as if she did not deserve Marth. "I…Corrin _kissed_ me!"

Marth's frown deepened. "Come again?"

"Corrin kissed me, Marth!" Kamui confessed loudly through her tears, breathing hard. "Corrin kissed me! That's why…that's why…!"

The wielder of the Falchion slowly allowed his hands to slip away from her cheeks. He leaned away from her and his hands dropped to his sides limply. Countless thoughts stabbed at his brain repeatedly and unwanted rage flowed through his bloodstream. A dark expression settled on the man's face and he ran a hand through his dark blue locks. Kamui had ceased her tears and was staring at Marth silently, scared. Her body shook and she wanted to touch him, but she restrained herself from doing so. Marth looked highly upset.

"Kamui, if Corrin kissed you, it _isn't_ your fault," Marth informed her seriously, narrowing his eyes. "I am going to have a word with him." Marth was about to walk out the door, but Kamui grabbed his arm with both hands, stopping him.

"Wait, Marth!" Kamui exclaimed frantically, tears occupying her eyes again. "It's not just Corrin's fault! He kissed me, but I kissed him back!"

Betrayal cut deep into Marth's soul after her remark and he snatched his arm out of her grasp, watching her stumble back a little bit in mild astonishment. Marth did not know what to think of Kamui. Her words rang true in his ears and he could not see a reason for her to lie about something like this. He believed every single word that came out of her mouth, and every single word cut him like a blade. Marth took a few steps back, feeling like someone punched him in the stomach. Kamui reached a hand out toward him, but Marth just stared at it, his face twisting up into an expression of disgust.

"I am so sorry, Marth!" Kamui sobbed, falling to her knees. "I don't know what came over me. It wasn't intentional. I was just scared! Marth, please forgive me. I still love you. I love you so much, Marth!" Kamui bent forward and pressed her palms into her thighs, crying hard.

The sound of Kamui crying was like dreary music to Marth's ears. His heart softened slightly at the sound of her bawling. Her words were painted with truth. Kamui was not one to lie about something and that was why she immediately told him what happened when she walked into the room. Marth respected her for that, but he was not happy with her. He could not stay mad at her forever, but she would have to promise that it would never happen again. Marth was not ready for their relationship to end and he was not going to leave her because of one mistake that she made. He hated seeing the princess so sad. Kamui felt truly guilty about what she did and Marth knew he was going to have to solve this problem.

"I still love you too, Kamui, but you have to promise me that you will never do something like this again," Marth told her firmly, getting down onto the floor with her. He grabbed her chin and forced her head up so that she was looking at him through her tears. "You have to promise me that you will never make this mistake again."

Kamui whimpered, "I promise!"

"Good," Marth muttered softly, a tired expression inhabiting his handsome features. "Do you love Corrin, Kamui?"

" _No_!" Kamui answered instantly. "I love _you_ , Marth."

Marth exhaled softly and pulled her into his arms. Kamui clung to him like he was going to disappear and the hero king squeezed her tightly, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her familiar scent. Kamui had stopped her tears and she was sniffling a little.

"I love you too, Kamui," whispered Marth, kissing her forehead. He reluctantly let go of his lover and pulled away a little to look at her face. The couple studied each other for a long moment, trying to read each other's thoughts.

Eventually, Marth kissed her lips with his own. Their lips locked together like they were supposed to. Kamui felt incredibly comfortable kissing Marth and it was nothing like kissing Corrin. Heavy emotions spread throughout her entire body and her heart beat faster in her chest. Kamui wrapped her arms around the hero king's neck and Marth lifted her up from the ground by grabbing her hips. He carried her to the bed and gently placed her there, breaking the kiss. Marth was about to move away and leave her there, but Kamui grabbed his hand.

"No," she whispered. "Please stay."

Marth gave her a tired smile and got into the bed with her. He was about to lay down next to her, but the princess stopped him, pulling him on top of her. Surprised, Marth lifted his head to look at her and saw that she was very focused and determined. "Kamui, what are you doing?"

No more words exited the dragon's mouth and she fumbled with Marth's shirt before pulling it up over his head. Not knowing where she was going with this, he helped her get his shirt off and then hovered above her, shirtless. Kamui's face was burning up from the sight of his bare chest and her eyes lowered down to his stomach, seeing a nicely toned belly. With numb and trembling fingers, the Nohrian touched his toned stomach lightly. Marth dropped his eyes down to see what she was doing to him even though he could feel it. Her soft fingers against his stomach felt very nice. Marth was not embarrassed, but he could tell by how red Kamui's face that _she_ was. The hero king watched her with much love, allowing her to do what she wanted to him without complaint. Kamui finished running her fingers along his well-structured stomach and then hesitantly started undoing the belt that held up his trousers. Raising his eyebrows, Marth covered her hands with his own, ceasing her actions. Kamui looked at his face questioningly, her face still red.

"Kamui, are you sure you want this?" Marth asked her, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. His love for Kamui was growing right then and there and he felt as though he could proceed with what they were about to do. He knew he could, he just didn't know if Kamui was sure about this.

"I'm sure, Marth," Kamui responded, her tone soaked in confidence. She nodded her head and her eyes glittered with determination. "I want you to make love to me."

As soon as those words were out of Kamui's mouth, Marth could not restrain himself. He instantly assaulted her neck with quick, loving kisses and his hands grasped at the fabric of her clothes, proceeding to remove them from her body. Kamui closed her eyes and relaxed, relishing in all the love she was receiving from Marth and feeling so relieved.

Marth forgave her.

* * *

Corrin used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe away his tears. He traveled through a corridor, not even caring about where he was going. He knew that he ruined the relationship between him and Kamui. There would be no more times where they danced together. It was over. Kamui would never want to spend time with him ever again because of his mistakes. His female counterpart had informed him that she hated him before she fled the training room. Corrin still felt overwhelming guilt and he could not stop crying. Corrin couldn't even remember the last time he cried over something. He was the type of person that rarely cried about anything.

"Corrin?"

Corrin lowered his arm from his face, gazing at a stunned and concerned Robin. The white-haired woman was standing a few feet away from him, her card key in hand. She was positioned in front of her room door, clearly about to go inside. Corrin roamed her form and found that she was dressed nicely. A sky-blue dress hung from her form loosely and blue flats covered her feet. Her hair wasn't in loose pigtails. Her white hair fell over her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. There were diamond earrings embedded in her earlobes and diamonds decorated her throat. Corrin felt like he had seen her like this before, but that was wrong. He had never seen her like this. Why did it feel so familiar though?

"Corrin?" Robin repeated a bit timidly, her body language splashed with the colors of hesitation. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Corrin knew that she already noticed that he had been crying. "Why…why are you crying?"

The dragon used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe his runny nose. He shook his head and tried to put on a faux smile. "Don't be silly, I'm not crying," Corrin lied, his voice cracking. He leaned against the wall and allowed his eyes to roam her body once more. "Did you come back from the Cheesecake Factory?"

Robin slid her card key into the lock on her room door. After that, she turned the knob and pushed it open, revealing complete darkness from within. When she was done, she reluctantly turned her head to look at her ex-lover. "Yes," she replied tersely, emotionless.

"Did you and Cloud have a good time?" Corrin asked, salty.

Robin huffed and her expression morphed into agitation. "If you must know, yes. Cloud and I had a wonderful time at the Cheesecake Factory," she answered him callously. "I was finally able to forget about you. Cloud made me smile throughout the entire time we were there and he paid for _everything_. Of course, I could afford it myself, but he wouldn't let me spend my money. I was _happy_."

"Well, I guess you guys are together now, huh?" Corrin wanted to stop himself from sounding so sour about the whole thing, but he couldn't help it. He was feeling incredibly emotional right now and his mind was chaotic. Kamui was still on his mind and her words kept repeating themselves over and over again in his head. He couldn't stop them. The guilt was only intensifying with each passing second and he felt as if tears were going to fill his eyes again.

He had been so cruel to Kamui. Corrin had kissed her without her consent, knowing that she was with Marth. He had betrayed her _and_ Marth. They were his _friends_ and by kissing Kamui, he was probably ruining their relationship. His female counterpart probably thought he was going to run to Marth and inform him of what transpired, but that was not true in the slightest. Corrin didn't mean anything that had come out of his mouth. He wasn't going to blackmail her or try to destroy their relationship. He ended up doing something else though. He damaged their friendship and he wasn't sure if he could repair it. Now, he was being sour to Robin because she had a good time with Cloud. Was he jealous that everyone had it better than him? Was he jealous that he would end up alone? Kamui told him that they would _never_ be together.

"Cloud and I are _not_ together!" Robin retaliated, offended. "We're just friends. Even if we were together, what does that have to do with you? You don't care about me anymore! You freaking hate me! You want nothing to do with me anymore."

A lump formed in Corrin's throat. "That's not true. I still care about you, Robin…"

"Corrin, you stopped talking to me for _months_!" countered the tactician, moving her body so that she was completely facing him. "You even told everyone that you didn't _want_ to remember what we had. I was broken up about it…I still am! I'm still trying to get over you, but I'm getting better. I've been getting the sleep I need and I've been eating more again. I'm finally starting to get over you, Corrin. I had to face the fact that you weren't ever going to remember our relationship. If Cloud and I somehow end up together in the future, then so be it! You have nothing to do with it!"

Corrin cringed at how vicious her words were and it only made him feel worse. Kamui wasn't the only one he had been cruel to. He had also been horrible to Robin. He had distanced himself from her and refused to talk to her. In return, she avoided him and tried to get over him. The Hoshidan felt terrible and the guilt that had been striking his soul, broke into it and the guilt spread throughout his body. Corrin wanted to drop to his knees. His legs threatened to give out from beneath him and his body trembled. Tears appeared in his eyes and he blinked, letting them roll down his cheeks. Why did he do this to Robin? Did he do this because of his lack of memory when it came to their relationship or did he do this because of something else? Corrin knew the answer to that. He knew.

 _I love Kamui._ He thought miserably. _I love her. I love her so much that it hurts. It hurts to think about it because I know, deep down inside, that it would never work out between us. Kamui loves Marth, her heart was already taken. I can't break them up nor do I_ _ **want**_ _to break them up. I don't want to hurt Robin anymore either. If she wants to be with Cloud, the least I can do is support her._

"Corrin, what's wrong with you?" asked Robin, stepping forward until she was close enough to reach over and catch a falling tear with her finger. Her anger transformed into heavy concern. At that moment, Corrin realized that Robin still cared about him despite his questionable behavior and choices. "Why are you crying like this?"

"Robin, I…I kissed Kamui," Corrin answered her softly, shutting his eyes and letting more tears stream down his cheeks. He sunk down to the ground until he was sitting on his bottom and he wrapped his arms around his knees. "I kissed Kamui. I kissed her and I knew the consequences, but I did it anyway! For some unexplainable reason, I ended up falling in love with her, Robin! I don't understand it! I don't! Now, her relationship with Marth could be ruined because of _me_! I stupidly fell in love with Kamui, knowing that it would hurt her, you, and Marth! I was selfish! I should've just ignored my own feelings. I should've tried to spend more time with you, Robin!" Now, he was rambling through his tears. "I should've tried harder to remember what we had, but I didn't want to remember because I fell in love with Kamui! I didn't want that to end, but now I know that it would never work out between us! It hurts a lot knowing that, Robin. I'm hurting so much inside; I feel so broken and chaotic. I just…I just don't know what to do anymore."

Robin's face turned stoic and she knelt in front of him. She was silent for a few minutes, her face remaining the same way. Corrin didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see the look of disgust or hurt on her face. He flinched when he felt Robin's hand resting on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see her face and what he saw was understanding. The hurt was in her eyes, but she was giving him a sad smile. What did that mean?

"Corrin, I understand how you feel more than anyone," she told him seriously, shaking her head. "Your heart is broken, isn't it?"

Nodding slightly, Corrin replied weakly, "Y-Yeah."

"And you feel so bad about everything that's happened these past months," Robin continued softly, sadly. "I know how you feel, Corrin. You are right though, Kamui would never leave Marth for you and what you did was selfish and inconsiderate. But listen to this, even though you've hurt me Corrin, I still forgive you. I still love you, but I need to get rid of those feelings so that I can move on. I don't know if I'll end up with Cloud, but I do know that I'm not ready for another relationship right now. Cloud was just trying to make me feel better. He doesn't like me in that way."

"I am so sorry, Robin. I'm so sorry for everything," Corrin murmured emotionally, using his hand to touch her soft, white hair. "I wish I could remember what we had."

"I know," Robin said. "I already forgave you." She got back to her feet and helped him up too, looking incredibly sad. "Now, what you need to do is apologize to Kamui and Marth. I know you might not want to face them right now, but it's something that you have to do as soon as possible."

Corrin nodded his head in agreement, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "Okay. But Robin?"

"Yes?" Robin was pushing the door to her room open again. She turned her head to look at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Corrin wanted to know. "I treated you horribly."

"Corrin, it wasn't your decision to forget about me," Robin answered.

"I didn't forget about you, Robin. I just forgot about our relationship," Corrin informed her while shaking his head.

Robin put on another remorseful smile. "I know, but it felt like you did. Anyway, I still care about you and love you. I don't want you to feel sad and I don't want to see you suffering. I'm not going to be a hateful person. I'm going to use this experience to make myself stronger."

"Okay, Robin," Corrin muttered.

"Now, you should go," Robin told him, gently pushing him in another direction. "You should go find Marth and Kamui and sort things out with them."

Corrin nodded again and started walking. He was unaware of Robin unleashing her unshed tears from behind him.

* * *

Kamui opened her eyes as her face was being covered by kisses. She was panting softly and there was a sense of sereneness about her. Marth was above her and he was the one giving her the kisses. They were both underneath the sheets. Kamui had her arms wrapped around her lover and they were just enjoying each other's closeness. They both flinched violently when there was a loud knock on the room door. Marth stopped kissing Kamui and glanced at the door reluctantly. A frown appeared on his face and he looked back at Kamui. Kamui just shook her head at him, letting him know that he didn't have to answer it. Marth gave her an affirmative nod and then gently brushed his lips across hers. Kamui's heart hammered against her chest and she returned his kiss, slowly closing her eyes. The hero king was about to deepen the kiss, but there was another violent knock on the door. Marth broke the kiss and sighed heavily.

"We should answer that," he murmured, a little annoyed.

"We don't have to," Kamui commented, staring up at him lovingly. "We can just stay in bed and ignore whoever's out there."

Another knock made them cringe.

"I don't think they're going to stop," Marth said, giving her an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, love. We must answer." He removed himself from the bed and then quickly got dressed, throwing on his trousers and pulling his t-shirt back over his head.

Kamui released a loud exhale, irritated. The princess pulled on her shorts and then slipped on her tank top. She ran her fingers through her long hair in an effort to appear presentable. She crossed her legs on the bed and tried to appear casual. "Okay. Go ahead, Marth."

Marth nodded and opened the door and was surprised at who was facing him. It was Corrin. Corrin stood there with an untellable look on his face. Corrin's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Marth, but then he shook his head and cleared his throat, eyeing Kamui on the bed. Kamui had her face turned away from him, sour.

"Kamui informed me of what transpired," Marth remarked stoically. "We have discussed the matter and solved the problem. There is no need for you to be here." The hero king sounded thoroughly done with him and it made Corrin hang his head in shame.

"I…I came to apologize," Corrin muttered.

Marth folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Corrin didn't like Marth's tone, but he tried to ignore it for now. Instead, he placed his gaze on Kamui. "Kamui, I'm very sorry that I kissed you. I was being selfish and inconsiderate. I kissed you knowing that you love Marth. I wasn't thinking clearly at all." Corrin felt his throat tightening and he curled his hands into fists. "What I said before was only said because I was upset. I was upset because you told me that it would never work out between us, which is completely true. I understand that now. But there is something that you should know."

Kamui finally looked at him, wordless.

"I love you, Kamui," Corrin admitted emotionally. "I love you. That was why I didn't want to remember my relationship with Robin. It was because I'm in love with you. I know that it's not going to work out between us and I accept that." He turned to look at a stunned and conflicted Marth. "And Marth, it was wrong of me to fall in love with Kamui. I should have ignored my feelings for her and moved on. I still care about you guys as friends and I would do anything for both of you. I shouldn't have betrayed you like that. All I ask is for your forgiveness. If you can't find it in your heart to forgive me, then I understand."

The couple was quiet after Corrin's heartfelt speech. The dragon assumed that they hated him and wanted nothing more to do with them, but that wasn't the case. Marth's expression softened and he breathed out a heavy sigh. Corrin looked at Kamui and he could see that she had gotten up from the bed and was standing beside Marth, a small smile decorating her lips.

"We forgive you, Corrin," Kamui stated. "Right, Marth?"

"Of course." Marth ended up smiling at Corrin. "It's impossible to stay mad at you forever. We are friends after all."

Corrin bobbed his head in a single nod and then turned his back on them. That was all he needed from them. He did not need to see them together any longer. The prince knew what he must do. He was going to go away from a while. He would have to discuss this with Master Hand, but he was going to make it happen. It was the only way.

* * *

That was all two years ago. Two years ago, chaotic events had transpired and Corrin managed to remove himself from the Smash Mansion. He obtained his driver's license and got his own apartment in the city. Corrin didn't bother going back to the Smash Mansion even though he missed fighting and using his Omega Yato and missed all the other Smashers. He often wondered if they thought about him. He certainly thought about them. Corrin thought about them every single day. His love for Kamui was still there, but it was slowly fading away. Corrin wondered what everyone was doing now that he was gone. Did Robin completely forget about him? Did she no longer love him? Did she end up with Cloud in the end? All of these questions would remain unanswered, he assumed.

It was nighttime and the Hoshidan was staring out of his window, watching all the city lights. Cars zoomed by on the streets and countless Miis walked around while minding their own business. The city was extremely busy, like always. Corrin had gotten a job at a Starbucks and he had been doing that for two years. It wasn't anything like fighting in the Smash tournament, but it paid the bills. Corrin had just wanted to get away from everyone and everything after what happened. He thought it was best for him, and it _was_. It gave him time to think to himself.

He still did not get his memories back. Whenever he tried to retrieve them, he discovered that they were still blurry, incoherent photographs. That was all they were. Eventually, he stopped trying to remember, accepting the fact that they were never going to come back. Even if they did, Robin was probably happy with someone else by now.

Corrin moved away from the window with a sigh. He was going to see what was on the television, but changed his mind. Instead, he decided to go to his kitchen to make himself something to eat. He skipped lunch and he only had an apple for breakfast. The dragon opened his refrigerator and began pulling out things. After preparing his meal, which was a turkey sandwich and some pickles, Corrin brought his food back to his small living room and sat down on the couch that was in there. He placed his food atop the wooden table in front of him and just sat there listening to the sound of the city. The window was open and those sounds sometimes calmed him. Still, he preferred the forest.

As he munched on his sandwich slowly, Corrin thought about work tomorrow. He honestly did not want to go. He wondered if he could call in sick. Corrin had done that so many times that he thought he would've been fired by now. His boss probably liked his work and how he got things done fast at Starbucks. Corrin shrugged and decided not to dwell on work. Absentmindedly, his eyes lowered to the floor and something caught his eye.

It was his Samsung phone.

"Huh…" Corrin reached down and grabbed it. "How did you get down there?" He unlocked it and then roamed through the phone, looking through the various applications. When he found his music, he froze. There were countless songs on there that he didn't remember. He recalled Robin giving him back his phone when he was in the infirmary after getting knocked in the head. She told him that his phone contained songs that he loved to listen to and that he listened to them all the time. Corrin remembered being so dismissive of it and just glancing through the songs without even listening to a single one. He felt a little bit guilty about that, but he could change that.

Getting up from the couch, the Smasher hurried to his bedroom to look for his earphones. When he found them in a cardboard box, he rushed back to the living room and grabbed his phone, hooking up his earphones to his mobile device and then shoving the earphones into his ears. As he scrolled through the songs on the phone and tried to decide, he unmindfully strolled to his window. Corrin found a song called _Big Lie Small World_ by Sting. He clicked it and then the music immediately began to play. It touched his ears and he listened intently, feeling an overwhelming sense of nostalgia smashing into him. It sounded _so_ familiar and before he knew it, he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. Why was he crying?

Corrin lifted a hand and gently wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes, those incoherent photographs in his mind flashing by. He could hear voices in his head, blurry scenes that had once took place before. They were all things that he could not remember, but he felt that he was so close to recalling them. They were right there, _right there in front of him_!

Letting out a shaky breath, the prince clicked another song called _A Thousand Years_ by Sting. The song penetrated his ears in such a familiar way that Corrin felt himself sinking to his knees. His eyes widened as he started to remember things, things that he had forgotten long ago. All of the blurry photographs that were in his mind were becoming clear again. All those hidden feelings were unlocked and they claimed him once more. Memories of him and Robin together played throughout his mind repeatedly and he longed to see her, to _be_ with her.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Corrin got up from the floor and quickly rushed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He found his car and quickly jumped inside while the music continued streaming into his ears. After starting it up, he zoomed off into the busy street, heading straight for the forest where the Smash Mansion existed. It did not take him long to get there. He parked his car outside of the forest and then entered it, knowing the forest by heart.

The towering mansion came into view as he walked deeper into the dark forest. The lights from the windows on the mansion shone brightly and Corrin approached the large door that made up the entrance. Without waiting or knocking, Corrin pushed those doors open and stepped inside. Instantly, he looked around the familiar abode. Everything was the same as two years ago. There was nothing wrong with it. Nothing was altered and nothing was destroyed.

Suddenly, Corrin caught sight of Roy speaking with Sheik. The two of them were standing very close to each other, _too_ close. Corrin could not hear what they were discussing because of the loud music blasting into his ears, but he assumed that they were together. His assumption was confirmed when Roy lowered his head to kiss her on the cheek. How they ended up together, he wasn't sure. He didn't want to ask them either. So, when he rushed past them, he ignored their surprised calls.

He couldn't stop. He needed to see Robin!

As he rushed down the corridors while simultaneously ignoring the shocked calls of Smashers, he frantically kept his eyes out for the tactician.

 _I remember, Robin! I remember! I still love you! I love you!_

Corrin could see Kamui from up ahead in her armor, her cape hanging down from behind her. Lucina was standing next to her with Shulk. It looked like the three of them just finished having a match. When the trio laid eyes on them, their eyes grew tenfold. As much as Corrin wanted to stop and say hi, he ignored them too. Shulk had tried to grab his arm to stop him, but he twisted out of the way and kept running.

Once he reached Robin's room, he slowed down to a stop, breathing hard. He yanked the earphones out of his ears and stuffed them into his pocket along with his phone. He ran a hand through his hair and shakily tried to calm himself. What would Robin say? Was she with Cloud? Corrin prepared himself for the worst. He lifted a fist and then knocked on the door lightly, waiting for a response.

When the door opened, Cloud was standing there. An astonished expression jumped onto his features and he got a closer look at him. "Corrin? Is that really you?"

"Y-Yeah!" Corrin responded quickly. "Where's Robin? What are you doing here?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at him before saying, "Robin's sleeping. I'm here because I'm her fiancé. Why are _you_ here?"

Even though he prepared himself for the worst, it still hurt. It hurt a lot. Corrin felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. Tears threatened to sting his eyes, but he forced them away. He knew that this was a possibility, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. It had been two years. Corrin guessed that Cloud won Robin's heart during those years.

"Oh…" he mumbled meekly, anguish coloring his tone. "When did that happen?"

"About two months ago," Cloud replied, folding his arms. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes. What do you want with her?"

Corrin shook his head slowly. "Can I see her? For a minute?"

Cloud hesitated before sighing and allowing the dragon entrance. Corrin quietly thanked him and approached the bed where Robin was sleeping. There was a peaceful expression painting her lovely features and Corrin remembered kissing that beautiful face. He remembered the times they spent together and they were still cherished memories.

"Robin?" he whispered, kneeling in front of the bed. "Robin, it's me…it's Corrin."

Robin continued to sleep, not hearing him. Corrin bit his lip and glanced at a quiet Cloud. He knew Cloud wanted him to leave, so he would try to make this quick.

"Robin, I just wanted to let you know that I remember _everything_ and I am so sorry for putting you through something so horrible," Corrin explained to her quietly, knowing that she was not going to wake up, but it still made him feel a little better saying it all. "I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, Robin. I may have forgotten about our relationship, but I know that my love for you was still deep inside my heart. I know that I'm too late, but I just wanted you to know this."

Finished, Corrin got up from the floor and sluggishly headed for the door, sadness squeezing his heart painfully. When he walked out the door, Cloud was there to stop him. "Hey," he said.

Corrin turned his head to look at him. "Yeah?" he muttered.

"I'll let her know you stopped by, Corrin," Cloud commented.

"Don't worry about it," Corrin told him, smiling sadly at him. "It's better this way, you know? But I do have one question for you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Cloud wanted to know.

"Do you love her?" Corrin demanded to know.

Cloud gave him a short nod. "I do. Very much."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way." After that was said, Corrin turned away from him and walked off, heading for the front door of the mansion.

As he got closer to the front door, he was stopped by someone. That person was none other than Kamui. She was giving him a look of concern and Corrin sent her a small, remorseful smile. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Kamui was the first one to break the silence.

"Are you going to be okay, Corrin?" she asked him softly.

Corrin looked away from her and tilted his head back, shutting his eyes. "I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, but I'll get through this."

And then he was gone once more, just as fast as he had lost his memories so long ago.


End file.
